Fairy Dust Not Included
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Jack Brewer has a lot on his plate: finals, friends, and a crush. He knows his friends want him to lighten up. Unfortunately, his parents' high expectations continue to weigh him down. He thinks he has the hang of college until an unexpected visitor crash lands into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Dust Not Inclu** **ded**

* * *

 **An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

 **One**.

Jack needed sugar. Unfortunately, all the toasted pastries, also known as Pop Ups, were gone. Finals were in three weeks and Jack was out of his favorite snack. He grumbled underneath his breathe. He had plenty of choices for breakfast. Sadly, he was pressed for time and his best option was a certain toasted treat that was finished.

"Hey Milton!"

Silence greeted his shout. He groaned inwardly. He eyed the boxes of cereal on the top shelf. He decided he would venture to the cereal side. He reached for a box just as his roommate,Milton, swept past him. He turned around, arms crossed and brows raised.

"Don't look at me like that Jack," Milton commented, eyes focused on his tablet.

"We've been over this. I don't eat Pop Ups. Therefore, I didn't eat them. Maybe you ate them and don't remember."

Jack shook his head. "Two boxes? I ate two full boxes of Pastries in three days?"

Milton shrugged. "Seaford University will do that to a person."

A tiny grin fell across the red head's lips. Jack narrowed his eyes at his friend before a thought crossed his mind. He turned his attention to the cereal boxes and he grabbed a box of sugary flakes. He plopped down in one of the wooden chairs around the kitchen table. He looked at his companion before he spooned milk and cereal into his mouth.

"Did you ever find your socks?" Jack asked.

Milton eyed him, his lips turned down. Jack awarded himself with a pat on the back. He knew socks were a sore subject for the Chemistry Major. Recently, a few items disappeared from their home. He didn't think about it the first few weeks, but after three weeks he was frustrated. Eight boxes of Pop Ups wentmissing. He hadn't enjoyed the sugary pastry in weeks.

"It is Friday. Don't you have class?"

Jack returned his attention to Milton. "Yes, in half an hour."

Milton hummed in response. After he finished his light breakfast, he sighed heavily. He glanced at his cellphone. A few text messages from his friends flashed across the screen. He pocketed the device and then laid his head upon his hands.

"Have you added Pop Ups to the list?"

Jack looked to the long copy paper list of MIA items. He grumbled as he headed toward the list on the fridge. As he penciled in Pop Ups, his thoughts wandered. Honestly, he wished Milton ate all the snacks.

It would put him in a better mood to know the red head was just greedy. Sadly, Milton wasn't selfish. At the moment, his snack was on THE LIST. When an item went on the list, it was out of their hands. The fate of the items remained unknown.

"This is annoying, Milton," Jack frowned. "When I moved in with you I had no idea your place had this problem. Maybe your parents knew. They were too eager to give this place to us. I'm not really complaining because dorm prices on campus are highway robbery."

"This is my parents' first home. They adore this place," Milton reminded. "I highly doubt they gave it to us so we could be the prime target of some unknown thief. Actually, no this is ridiculous. There is no thief. We are overreacting. We misplaced these items."

"I misplaced two boxes of Pop Ups and – a whole bag of apples?" Jack stated.

"Apples? You never said apples," Milton leapt from the couch and trudged toward the kitchen fridge. "Well, that is odd. I just bought a bag of apples two days ago."

Jack watched a calculated look fall across Milton's face. He chuckled. It was entertaining to watch. He never thought they would be in such a strange predicament. He didn't know how to fix their situation.

"You know, we only started missing stuff recently. We've lived here since last fall."

Jack remembered the day Milton suggested the place to him. He was ecstatic. The rent was cheap because Milton was his best friend. If the option wasn't available, then he'd probably have to room with Brody in The Heights. The Heights were the onlyother dorms that weren't decrepit on campus. Unluckily, The Heights were expensive.

"I'm not going to worry about it," Milton sighed. "The television and the bookcase haven't gone missing. I think we are okay."

Jack snorted. "Your bookcase, really? If there was a thief, I think the last thing he or she would want are your texts books."

"They aren't all textbooks."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I have class."

Milton nodded. "I'll see you at lunch."

On his way out the door, a frown fell across his lips. He would have to buy his favorite snack with the money he didn't have. Another groan left his lips.

* * *

History project presentations were in full swing. The theme of the project was 'Unearthing' the interesting history of Seaford, California. Jack chuckled at the assignment title. All their projects were clearly myths and legends passed down from generation to generation. His project had been on the everexciting topic of Captain Longshanks and his band of unsavory pirates. It was an easy little research project. Instantly, he allowed his attention to drift back to the front of the class.

The current project made him want to laugh out loud. Jack didn't believe in Fairies or the Fae (whatever they were called). When he thought of little balls of light, he snickered. It would be a poor time for him to unleash his true feelings because of Kimberly Beulah Crawford. Kim was another good friend of his. Despite the odd subject matter, he was still enchanted by the presentation and it may not have been the talk of fairies.

"I'll conclude my presentation with a few wise words," she stated, eyes focused on each person in the room. "If you are unfortunate to anger a fairy, I hope you've met the forgiving kind. Thank you."

"Fairies? Hah, that is girly stuff. Why would I be scared of them?"

A few laughs broke out in the back of the room, but died down quickly. Jack rolled his eyes, familiar with the voice. Their history teacher Mrs. Clovis gave the disruptive male a glare before she granted Kim a pleasant smile. Applause began steadily in the room before silence fell upon them.

"Well, our time is up," Mrs. Clovis beamed. "Our presentations will continue for the following weeks. The topics are whimsical, but it doesn't mean we can't find the rich history within. Always remember to incorporate the history of the time."

Their classmates filed out of the classroom. Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets eyes set on Kim's peaceful expression for a few seconds. She glanced at him a bright smile on her lips. He turned away before he shrugged.

"Don't listen to Randy. Your presentation was great. I had no idea Seaford had fairy history."

Kim shrugged. "I'm okay really. His comment didn't bother me. I never listen to your Neanderthal friends, Jack."

"Hey, they aren't all Neanderthals," he smiled.

"You are right," Kim stated, a twinkle in her eyes. "Brody is nice."

"Yeah I – what about Brody?" he asked, curious eyes on her.

She laughed. "Nothing. Anyway, you know the Seaford Fairy Festival is in a couple of weeks. It is going to be fun."

Jack nodded. "Honestly Kim, it is probably the same as Pirate Fest every year, lame acts, horrible costumes, and greasy food."

Jack continued ahead, ready for his next class. He noticed Kim wasn't by his side. He paused, a frown on his lips. Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Jack backtracked. He stood beside her, worried by her silence.

"I know you don't like fun, but there is nothing wrong with everyone else liking it."

"Kim, come on," Jack stated, on the verge of laughter. "It is kind of for kids, isn't it?"

She sighed. "My grandma use to tell me stories about fairies all the time. My parents used to work odd hours and I was often alone. The stories she told helped me through the experience. So yes, it maybe for kids, but that doesn't matter to me."

"I didn't know," Jack commented.

She laughed before she continued. "Don't worry about it. Really I shouldn't even be angry. In fact, I should be sad for you. You are a terrible stick in the mud."

"What?"

"See you at lunch, Jack!"

Jack shook his head. For a second, he thought about the disappointment in Kim's eyes. He knew she didn't mind his dislike of fairies and magic. It wasn't only fairies. He barely cared for Pirate Fest. Kim didn't seem too angry about the fairy thing. At least he hoped she didn't care. He chased the stray thoughts away and broke off into a light jog. If he ran, he could make his next class on time.

* * *

He glanced at his wrist watch in anticipation. Their Calculus professor droned on and on about the wonders of the Derivate. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry from boredom. On his right, a boy hid a handheld game beneath his desk. He didn't understand. The boy was better off skipping class.

"Alright, I can see everyone is bored. I'll let class out five minutes early," he announced.

A cheer broke out amongst the students.

"Expect next class to be five minutes longer!"

Jack laughed at the catch. There was always a catch with his calculus professor. He left Wendel Hall, where most of the math classes were stationed, and crossed the grass. Seaford University was a large campus in the heart of Seaford, California. He maneuvered passed students toward S.U.C, Seaford University Central. As he avoided bikes and skateboards, he remembered his first day on campus. He never imagined he'd remember the campus map.

He dodged another bike, nearly escaping with his life. He couldn't understand the bikers. There were perfectly good bike trails leading to all destinations. Sidewalks were for people without bikes, like him. He glared at another bike rider that almost rolled over his foot.

Finally, Food Avenue appeared on the horizon. He broke off into a quick jog. Once he arrived in the dining hall, his friends greeted him. Brody stood up first and crossed the distance. The other boy started to talk about an incident with some freshman.

"Take it easy, Brody," Jack remarked. "We were freshman too,you know?"

Brody shrugged. "Maybe but I don't remember us being so lame. I take that back, maybe Milton was lame. But we were cool freshmen. I know in the Fall we will be cool juniors."

"I think Milton is cool."

Everyone at the table turned their eyes to Julie. A blush painted upon her cheeks. He glanced at Milton who seemed just as flushed. A knowing grin crossed his face as he plopped down next to the genius.

"Anyway, Jack, listen to me," Brody interrupted. "This freshman is so annoying. We are partnered in this English project and he won't stop texting me. See, 15 texts and we just had class like ten minutes ago."

Jack glanced at the screen and shrugged. "That is what you get for leaving Freshman English 2 class for the end of sophomore year."

"English is a wonderful subject," Taylor added.

"No one was insulting your major Taylor, relax," Randy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to buy food now. The line isshorter. Are you coming Jack?"

After he purchased his meal, he took a seat next to Milton. He spooned a heaping helping of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Before him, Randy retrieved a magazine from his backpack. Jack analyzed the cover, a small smile on his lips.

"You read The Seaford Elite?" Jack questioned.

"More like he inhales The Seaford Elite," Brody answered. "Will you give that garbage a rest?"

Randy's head shot up from within the depths of the pages. "I'd be nice to me if I were you. When I become a billionaire, you'll wish you hadn't made fun of me as much as you did."

"No, I'll wonder how you got rich. You can't even do your own homework," Brody replied.

Randy narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, yes, Jack. I read The Seaford Elite. They have this awesome article on Maxwell Power."

Taylor giggled and then eyed Randy. "That is his last name,Power? He sounds like a fictional character."

"Hey, this guy is awesome," Randy spat. "He owns like six beach houses across the United Sates and one in Europe. He is living the dream."

Jack rolled his eyes at the comment. He was more concerned about upcoming finals than the rich and famous of Seaford. Honestly, if he became wealthy that would be great but he didn't plan to worry about it.

"Wow, it says here he is sponsoring this year's Seaford Fairy Festival," Taylor responded as she leant over Randy's shoulder.

Randy sighed. "Unfortunately, I've heard about that."

"Why would some rich guy want to sponsor the festival?" Brody asked.

"He does it every year," Kim shared. "It isn't new."

Randy frowned at the article. "I didn't know that."

"Rumor has it that he wants to run for Mayor soon. I think if he keeps sponsoring the festival than he'd get a lot of support from the citizens. From my view he seemed money hungry. This would surely help," Julie stated.

Jack's attention went back to the cover of the magazine. A male with short golden brown locks, in his late thirties, stood on the cover. He held a jewel encrusted cane in his right hand, a tiny smirk lay upon his lips. Jack analyzed the cover further and spotted the name Maxwell Power alongside the photo. It was hard to believe he would sponsor such a whimsical event.

"Well I have to go," Milton grinned. "I have to meet up with my lab partner for Organic Chemistry. I'll see you all later."

All the occupants of the table bid him a farewell. Jack returned his attention to his meal. He had an hour long break before his next class. He planned to use it to its fullest.

* * *

He stretched his arms above his head. A yawn escaped his lips as he got up from his desk chair. He smacked his lips, uncomfortable with the dryness of his mouth. He decided a nice water break would recharge his focus. He headed out the door and toward the kitchen. He let out a heavy sigh. He should have been asleep but Calculus required extra attention. On his way toward the Kitchen, he revisited a few equations in his head.

The shuffle of boxes caught his attention. He paused for a few seconds. After he analyzed the sound, he realized the source was from the pantry. He directed his body toward the pantry in the kitchen. A small figure stood in the pantry, hunched over.

Jack approached the intruder. He had two options; he could call the police or face the stranger on his own. He was a third degree black belt and he had confidence in his ability. On the other hand, it would probably be wise to call the police. He backed into the hallway again.

He pressed the cellphone to his ear, a lump in his throat. He never imagined this would ever happen to them. After all, they lived in a decent neighborhood. They had nice neighbors and a quiet street. A male voice came on the line just as he refocused his attention on the pantry.

His heart stopped.

The intruder was no longer in the pantry.

 _Sir? Sir? Hello?_

* * *

"You okay?"

Despite his tiredness, he gave Kim a nod of assurance. There was no need to worry her with the details. The police stopped by and did a general sweep of the outside and the home. The intruder was long gone, but even then he was concerned. An image of Milton's frightened face flashed across his mind. A groan left his lips. It was a wonderful way to spend the last few weeks of school.

He pushed the awful memory to the side and focused all his energy on the history presentations. Their history class met twice a week. It was the only other class he shared with Kim. They spent time outside of their courses too. Often they sparred in the recreational center on Wednesday Nights. Like Jack, Kim was very skilled in Karate. It was refreshing to have a skilled opponent.

"You know you can talk to me right?" She reminded, hand upon his arm.

He glanced at the gentle hand upon his arm. Their eyes met for a brief second before he turned away. She removed her hand seconds later, a light blush on her cheeks. Her attention went elsewhere for a few seconds.

"We had an intruder last night."

He watched Kim cover her open mouth with her right hand. A sigh left his lips. He expected her response. Honestly, he expected a bigger response, but he was happy she was fairly calm. He already experienced enough excitement last night.

"That is why you and Milton seem a little shaken. Jack, I'm so sorry. Did they – I mean—find the guy," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Couldn't get a good look at the face. Wish I did. Should have. All I could do was call the police."

"No, you were right to call the police," she smiled. "I'm glad you didn't try to charge into action."

"Charge into action? You make me sound like a bull."

She giggled and then turned around to face the front. The professor was back.

Another round of presentations were about to start. He allowed his mind to be carried away by the different myths and legends hidden within Seaford History.

* * *

"Next time I see that intruder, I will do something."

Milton turned to him from his positon on the sofa. He glanced at him a question on his lips. Jack turned back to his Calculus book on the kitchen table. The last finals of his sophomore year were in three weeks.

"We'll call the police again," Milton promised.

Jack didn't reply. Milton glanced at his wrist watch. He bid Jack a farewell before he headed off to bed. He remembered Milton's explanation to his parents about the break in. He couldn't imagine how the conversation went. It must have been tough. He kneaded his temples with his fingers. Just two more hours and then he could head to sleep. He picked up his abandoned pencil. He retried number 22 in the back of the textbook.

An hour later, a light thumping sound drifted to his ears. He froze and listened again. The sound grew louder. He rose from his chair at the kitchen table and walked toward the source. He bit his lip, eyes set on the door to the basement. Milton's homehad an awesome basement space. It was great for studying and excellent for necessary naps. He fingered his cellphone in his pocket. He knew it wasn't smart to face an intruder alone, but hehad to get a full description.

He descended a step at a time.

Jack fished his phone from his pocket. Before he could dial 911, a figure dashed past the staircase in the darkness. He walked down the lit stairs, a curse bottled in his throat. He didn't like the setup of the basement. Why should there be two different light switches at different ends of the staircase? He rather the basement and staircase be lit at the same time. At the moment, he had to get to the bottom of the stairs before he could illuminate the basement floor.

"Hello?" he called from the bottom step, fingers on the light switch. "Just know I'm a third degree black belt and I know how to use a cellphone."

The basement floor lit up. His shoulders fell as he stepped into the middle of the basement. He pocketed his cellphone. There was no one around. He let out a breath he hadn't realize he held in. If his friends saw him, he knew they would laugh at how jumpy he was. Everything was just fine. The intruder was cowardly and long gone. A grin spread across his lips. Yes, no one would come back to the same house twice.

He turned on his heel and paused. His heart lodged within his throat. A few feet away a bare footed boy stood.

Jack didn't hesitate further; he threw a punch.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is a chapter of my new story. I had so much fun writing it and I was really excited to post it.

Feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. I would like to thank all of you for reading.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy** **Dust** **Not** **I** **ncluded**

* * *

 **Two.**

Jack replayed the scene in his head as he analyzed the figure on the floor. Had he just punched a child? He circled around the smaller boy, a frown stretched across his lips. He winced at the thought. He hadn't properly assessed the situation. He mentally berated himself for his carelessness. If Rudy were here, he would surely shake his head at the outcome of his rash decision.

A groan left the lips of the figure. He took a step back, but he wasn't afraid. He remembered a rather large smile on the stranger's face. From his memory, he knew the boy had no intentions of lashing out at him. He bit his lip, fingers entangled in his locks. He had seriously knocked down a kid.

Two eyelids cracked opened and a pair of disoriented eyes met Jack's own. Jack extended his hand toward the young boy, a small smile on his lips. Suddenly, he imagined what his parents would say if they were present. He frowned at the thought. Obviously they wouldn't be happy. He returned his attention to the boy. The boy pulled his body into a sitting position. Once his eyes met Jack's again, he leapt to his feet.

"Hey, hey, it is okay," Jack stated, hands up in surrender. "See I'm not bad."

Before he could step forward, the figure dodged him. He watched the boy dart past him and cross the carpeted floor. Within seconds, the boy was out the basement door. He rested his hand upon his heart, surprised with his increased heart rate.

One thought rested in his mind. As the boy passed, he remembered very pointed ears. He shook the thought from his head. He glanced at his wrist watch. He walked to the door and locked it. He slid down the door, exhausted with the situation.

"I don't have time for this," he spoke aloud.

He arose from the floor, door locked and secured behind him. He kept his focus under control. There were notes to review and coffee to drink. Maybe he had imagined it all. There was a possibility that he imagined it all. He tried to push the image of the strange encounter down further and further as he ascended the steps. Unfortunately, the memory refused to leave his head. For now, he would keep it to himself.

* * *

"How about a snack run?"

Kim turned to Jack, brows raised. Honestly, she was used to his oddly timed sweet tooth. What she didn't understand was why he had to ask? They were close enough friends at this point. If he wanted to drown in junk food, she wouldn't stop him. She too had a soft spot for sugar. She nodded in response. A tiny smile stretched across his lips. Her own lips twitched into a smile of her own.

"So, you seem better about the whole intruder thing."

The car stopped at the red traffic light. She glanced around at the local streets of Seaford. Seaford University was surrounded by some residential areas as well as well-placed fast food joints. She turned her attention to her friend, worried by his silence.

"Something happen?" Kim frowned. "Wait you didn't see the intruder again, did you?"

"No," Jack beamed. "No more intruder. He must have been scared off by the police the first time around. Don't worry Kim. I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you before."

An easy grin fell across her own lips. "Don't be sorry Jack. I'm just glad the intruder is gone for good."

A frown fell upon his lips at her comment but she decided to ignore it. If Jack wanted to hide something from her, well she guessed she could be okay with it. Her eyes fell upon the grocery store located on their right. They pulled into the parking lot. After they parked, Jack turned the ignition off.

"I promise I'll make this fast and we could get back before late."

"Jack," Kim giggled. "It is okay to get home a little late. I know finals are in a few weeks, but lighten up alright?"

"No really, this won't take long at all."

She sighed. Jack was a nice guy but he was a little too stiff. Often, she found herself cracking more jokes to loosen him up. She wasn't a class clown but she knew how to have fun. When she first met Jack she hadn't thought he was so serious. As she walked passed a shelf of bleach on sale, her mind wandered to their first meeting.

A tall teen with shoulder length brown hair, sat next to her. She admitted to being a little flustered. Throughout the orientation he had been very attentive during the workshops. Every once in a while, he would whisper at little sly remark about some of the orientation leaders. He had been funny, but not too goofy that it caused a ruckus.

During the voluntary part of the orientation, he had been forced to participate in some ridiculous game. The mortification on his face had spoken volumes. Jack didn't like to draw attention to himself much. She could understand that. After knowing him for two years, she noticed attention for good things didn't bother him.

"Hey Kim?"

She brought herself back to the present just in time to spot Jack several feet ahead. She caught up with him at aisle nine. She walked alongside him as they traversed the tiled floor. He stopped before shelves and shelves of Pop Ups. She snickered. Jack gave her a brief glance which stopped her laughter. He returned to his analysis of the shelf.

"Jack, I like Pop Ups too but didn't you just buy some last week?"

Kim often visited Jack at the place he shared with Milton. She knew about his Pop Ups addiction. Julie and Taylor always poked fun at her, waggling their eyebrows suggestively. She often swatted their arms with a frown. Jack was her good friend. Friends visited each other, right? She shook the thought from her head.

"We are out."

"Do you guys still have that horribly long missing items list on your fridge?"

"Yes."

She chuckled. "Maybe you have a little thief."

He didn't respond but instead grabbed strawberry flavored Pop Ups and simple brown sugar.

"Brown Sugar is my favorite," she supplied.

He gave a warm smile before he directed his body toward the front of the store. She quickly picked out a box of her own before she headed up the aisle.

"So, do you and Milton eat Pop Ups?" she asked, out in the parking lot.

"No, just me," he sighed, lips pressed in a thin line after. "I don't know guess not just me but –"

"Jack, are you sure you are okay?" she asked. "You are giving me a cryptic answer. Have you spoken with your parents lately or something? Sometimes you get real odd after –"

"No, Kim, really," he remarked. "I haven't spoken with my parents. Not everything has to do with them."

She frowned. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

A large hand rested upon her shoulder and she froze. Jack gave her a look, soft eyes focused on her.

"I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you. It is late. I'll drop you off, okay?"

"Guess we aren't going to push this odd curfew out of your system, huh?" she eyed him.

Jack chuckled. "No, guess not."

She sighed but understood. Really it wasn't time to dally. The few weeks before final were no joke. She rolled her eyes when Jack opened the door for her, a tiny grin on his lips. She playfully pushed his shoulder and watched him walk around the front of the car to the driver's seat. He was such a gentleman, she thought jokingly.

Once Jack dropped her off at Cypress Valleys, the dorm on campus, she headed out of the car. Soon after, she turned toward his car again. He rolled down his window.

"Hey," he stammered, eyes focused on something behind her. "Maybe we could watch a movie or something. Or maybe –"

"You'd like to go to the fairy festival with me?" she blurted out, then flushed. "I mean I know it is a few days before finals and you may not want to –"

"No, I have late finals. I'd wouldn't mind. I haven't ever been."

"What?" Kim exclaimed. "It is annual."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah."

"Of course, yeah, we should go. I promise it is fun."

"Alright, night Kim."

His car drove off into the distance. A little smile spread across her lips. Maybe Jack wasn't a stick in the mud after all.

* * *

He couldn't believe this. At the moment, he stood in the basement, eyes focused on the door. A plate of Pop Ups sat in the middle of the floor. A loud laugh left his system. What was he doing? He stood in the lit basement as if he planned to trap an animal. How did he even know the first intruder and the second were the same? He didn't know if the stranger from before liked treats. Why did he care to find the boy again?

No, it would be better to keep the strange boy out of their home. The boy's presence would surely annoy him. No, he shouldn't try and open a can of worms unnecessarily. After all, he imagined everything, didn't he? He had to focus on more important things. His freshman year was rocky and he didn't want to have a long and winded conversation with his parents about his slipping grades again. He had enough of the talks in high school. He turned his back, eyes focused on the illuminated stairs.

His parents were wrong about him. He had the drive and the ability. Never mind his less than stellar record in middle school and elementary. High school was better but freshman year of college haunted him. His parents' restrictions and rules made perfect sense. He would be the best, he'd change for the better. His last semester of sophomore year would be excellent.

While he thought of his new plans, his stomach rumbled. He shook his head, body half turned. He'd grab the plate and head back to work. Once he faced the plate, he was surprised by a familiar boy crouched before him. A Pop Up pastry rested within the boy's hands. A recent bite resided in one treat while the other remained untouched. Jack crossed his arms, eyes focused on the intruder.

"Fan of Pop Ups, huh?" he stated, a tiny smile on his lips.

He didn't understand his own amusement. He expected a more aggressive response, but then again he had mostly wished to apologize for his violence. He gave a firm nod. It would be right and proper to apologize for his behavior last time.

"I'm sorry for that awful punch," he announced. "You didn't attack me. I shouldn't have done that. Although—you seem fine to me."

He analyzed the spot where a bruise should have manifested, but the skin remained unscathed. He watched the boy shove the rest of the treats into his mouth. It was interesting. The boy ate as if he hadn't seen a meal in days.

"Well, you've had something to eat," Jack remarked, expression satisfied. "I've apologized. Nothing left for you here."

Jack's mission was complete. He apologized and extended an olive branch. All was well, and his guilt was no longer there. He could get back to his work, his friends, and his life. The odd chapter in time was over. He reached for the empty plate on the ground but a hand grabbed the plate before he did.

"Hey, do you have any more tarts?" the boy asked, on his feet. "Give me more."

Jack bristled, eyes set on the boy. He watched the boy walk around the basement, lifting objects and putting them back down. Had this kid/boy/teen just asked for more food? He eyed the boy, frown on his lips. No, this chapter was over. The boy had to go home immediately.

"I'm sorry?" Jack laughed. "More? You want some more?"

"Why are you sorry?" the boy asked, a bright smile on his lips. "Just find me some more food."

"Wow, aren't you polite?" Jack growled. "Look kid, those Pop Ups cost money. I'm not giving you anymore. And shouldn't you get home? It is 10 pm."

"I can't."

Jack's eyes widened, arms crossed. "No, I think you can. How did you get in here anyway?"

"What is your name?"

Jack's eyes widened by the sudden question. He didn't understand. How could he not understand he wanted him gone? And what happened to how frightened he'd been before? Before he could ask a question of his own, Jerry headed toward the stairs. Jack frowned, eyes set on the intruder's back. He analyzed the boy's olive green long sleeve shirt. The material seemed uncomfortable and itchy. Were those leaves sewn into the end of each sleeve?

"Hey, where are you going?"

The boy ascended the steps, ignoring Jack's plea to stop. Jack hiked up the steps, taking them two at time. His eyes bulged from his head as he watched the thief enter the pantry. He appeared with a box of donuts in hand, nose in the container.

"Hey don't stick your nose in other people's food."

For a few seconds, the boy made eye contact with him. The boy stuck his hand in the box and removed a donut and shoved it into his mouth. Jack stormed over to the boy and grabbed his wrist. He glared at the wide eyes of the boy, in hopes to intimidate him from consuming all their food. His eyes settled upon a pair of pointed ears. He backed away.

The boy shrugged, unfazed by the sudden change in behavior and continued stuffing his mouth.

"The heck? You have pointed ears?"

There was a pause as the boy titled his head to the side. A large grin spread across his lips, eyes bright and twinkling with uncaged joy.

"Yes, I'm a fairy."

And then he returned to the pantry for more food. Jack dropped down into a nearby chair. Maybe he had dreamed all this. He pinched his arm. Seconds later, Jack flicked his nose but unfortunately missed and got his own eye. He winced. Joyful laughter surrounded him. His eyes focused on the boy who laughed at his misfortune.

"I'm glad you find me funny," he said. "I hope you know you aren't welcome here."

"Yes I am. You left your door open."

"No, I didn't."

The 'fairy' turned on his heel, arms crossed.

"You left your door open and that means I'm welcome. Anyone who lives a door open welcomes everyone."

"I don't remember leaving a door open for you."

The boy smiled. "It was a long time ago."

"Long time ago? Okay, fairy," Jack glared. "Where did you come from and what do you mean a long time ago?"

"I came from the forest," he shared, eyes focused on another donut. "Your door was open."

Jack pondered the statement. Milton always warned him about the basement door. Had he possibly left the door open by accident? If so, then he would have noticed the boy long ago. A thought assaulted his mind.

"Wait, you've been living in our basement all this time?"

Jerry looked at him and then shrugged. "I don't understand."

"Don't understand? You speak English. What don't you understand?"

The boy's brows furrowed, his palms flat upon the island surface. Jack didn't know what was happening. He couldn't understand anything.

"Your garden has no food," he replied.

"Okay, first off we don't have a garden." Jack commented. "Stop changing the subject. Why were you in our basement?"

"What is a basement?"

Jack laughed. "What is a what? Never mind. You are not a fairy."

Jerry frowned.

"Your ears are pointy. So what?"

The boy frowned, arms crossed over his middle. Leaves bunched into a little pile upon his stomach. He was correct about the clothes. There were leaves sewn into the fabric. Jack frowned at the leaves and then looked to the boy's face. He couldn't believe he had mistaken the boy for a kid. Obviously, he was older than a kid, but looked younger than Jack. He was certain about that. The boy dropped the empty box and headed to the fridge.

"Hey," Jack growled, angered by the empty box of donuts. "I didn't give you the green lights to eat everything."

"I'm hungry."

Jack reached over the shorter teen and slammed the fridge door. Two disappointed eyes met his own. He glared down at the intruder, determined to chase the odd teen away. He couldn't believe he invited a stranger into the house. Why did he offer the thing Pop Ups? The boy was like a clingy cat. What was this?

"Look, you are done here," he promised. "You need to leave."

"You have to help me."

"I have to?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to anything. Get out now."

"You have to help me because you hurt me."

Jack groaned, memory of the punch in his mind. He guessed the punch wasn't under the rug yet. Despite the comment, he ushered the boy toward the basement again. They descended the steps together and headed out of the house. In the back yard, the boy wandered toward the forest.

"Well, go on, wild boy," he smirked, hands in his pocket. "Join your herd or whatever."

The boy frowned, shoulders slumped. He walked to the edge of the backyard and the beginning of the forest. He attempted to enter, but was pushed back by a force invisible to them. Jack raised a brow at the phenomenon. He thought the boy would spin around and state 'Jokes on you, I'm not a fairy. I go to your school and was dared to do this'. The shout and laughter never came. Instead he was met with silence. He groaned and approached the teen who stood outside the forest.

He took a brief look at his face and his heart clenched. A layer of tears resided on each cheek. The boy fumbled with his thin fingers and then patted a nervous pattern on his forest green shorts.

"Hey—"

Jack paused. He couldn't believe he was going to entertain the boy. Obviously this was all a well-planned joke. It had to be. There were no such things as fairies. Fairies were as real as unicorns. Seaford may frolic in May at some fairy festival for fun, but it was just for fun not because Seaford actually had a history of fairies.

"I know you may be upset," Jack stated. "And it may be wrong to ask, but how did you really get into the house? Even if I left the door open, I locked it many times in the past. I refuse to believe that you are fairy."

The boy sighed, shoulders weighed down by his predicament for a few seconds. Jack watched the teen cross the backyard to the door. He paused before the door. Jack headed inside and locked the door after. He ushered the boy to show him what he did through the window on the door. A bright yellow light illuminated the slight darkness outside. His eyes widened as he watched the hands of the boy glow. He set his hands upon the knob. Jack took a step back, eyes focused on the locked door. The door knob shuddered before the door opened with grace. The boy walked in, eyes settled on Jack.

"Crap."

The boy titled his head to the side.

"Crap, crap," Jack grumbled. "Crap."

He had just seen some kind of odd magic. Maybe he needed to sit down. He needed to sit down. He plopped down on the open couch. He noticed the teen sit beside him. He scooted away, skeptical of the creature's intentions. He pinched himself a second time, harder. He winced at the sting and turned to his right. The boy was still there. He took three large deep breathes in and out. He was okay. If the boy wanted to get rid of him, he would have. The 'fairy' for the most part, seemed harmless.

"Wait a minute, fairies have wings don't they? I mean – I'm not saying I believe you but," Jack stated, eyes narrowed. "How do I know you aren't some troll? Where is your fairy dust?"

Anne, Jack's younger cousin, enjoyed fairies, princesses, castles, and prince charming. He had to watch a few films with the subject matter in it before. He knew a bit about pop culture's perception of fairies. Despite his extreme aversion to the stuff, he sat beside her and watched hours and hours of the sappy entertainment. There were some entertaining moments, but most of it was just mush. He couldn't believe he had just spoken 'fairy dust' out loud. He sighed. He knew Anne would be proud.

"I'm not a troll," he glared.

"Alright, you aren't a troll. I'll store that away for future reference," he sighed.

"And there is no fairy dust."

"Fine, okay, I guess not everything is true."

There was a pause as a pair of uncertain eyes looked back at him. "You believe me?"

Jack dug deep within himself. There was a boy with pointed ears who could opened doors with glowing hands—yes he had to believe at this point. Any further denial would only lead to more demonstrations and he didn't think he could handle another shock.

"How can't I believe you? You put on a light show outside our door. I nearly feared for my life," he groaned. "Can you only open doors with that?"

"Nope," he beamed.

A warm smile fell across Jack's lips. It was nice to see the teen happy and carefree. The bout of sadness looked foreign on the boy. He never imagined fairies could be sad. He thought all of them were nothing but balls of sunshine and annoyingly high pitched voices. He guessed not all the myths were right. He watched the teen stand in the middle of the basement floor. Two pairs of hands glowed yellow. The couch he sat upon moved away from the floor. He glanced around and noticed the couch was no longer firmly placed on the ground.

"Okay, I get it, thank you," he smiled. "Just put the couch down."

The couch landed abruptly. He lurched forward and his face met the carpet. He noticed a pair of dirt crusted toes in front of his face. His eyes swept over the feet and up to the impish grin upon the other's face.

"Hi my name is Jerry," the boy stated out of the blue, hand outstretched before him.

Jack arose, patting down his pants. He frowned at the bare and dirty feet on the white carpet. He hadn't noticed the contrast so much upstairs, but in the basement it was obvious. He bit his lip. He looked at the hand and accepted.

"Jack Brewer," he stated. "And you are welcome to stay here for a little while. I'll help you get back home, I guess. I know I'm going to regret it but oh well."

Jerry's lips stretched into a wider smile, if that was even possible. He watched the teen rock back and forth on his heels before he continued his previous task of exploring the downstairs. Jack smiled, maybe the fairy wasn't so annoying after all. A vase left the side table by the couch and nearly met the floor. Jack rushed and caught it, eyes set on the boy. A photo of the McKruptnik family almost fell to the ground from the mantle.

"Hey, what is the big deal? Why are you trying to wreck the place?"

A mischievous grin appeared on the shorter teen's face. Jack grumbled underneath his breath. Maybe his previous attitude was wrong.

Jerry would be a problem.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another installment of the story. I'm so happy about all the feedback! I'm truly thrilled!

Special thanks to reviewers:

ELOVATE, thanks for the review. Is it Peter Pan? Not quite. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for the support.

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. It is funny, you'll be the second one to think this is Peter Pan. I can't say it is Peter Pan but there is a fairy. I'm glad you love the idea. Well, Jack had no choice but to believe. Thanks I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for your support.

Aznmissy04, thanks for the review. This was amazing? Wow, thanks for that. I'm glad you liked the interactions between Kim and Jack as well as Jack and Milton. Yes, sometimes I struggle with how to use detail. It is nice to hear I may have done something right. Thanks again. Thanks for your support.

Laurieloo, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support.

Camela1998, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the details. I like to do the best I can. Thanks for the support.

Also thanks to followers:

Aznmissy04

Camela1998

imaginethat242

Maddyliza1234

laurieloo

And thanks to those who left a favorite:

ELOVATE

Imaginethat242

Maddyliza1234

Thanks to Aznmissy04 and imaginethat242 for following me. Also thank you imaginethat242 for favoriting me.

Literally, I am all smiles from the feedback. You all make me so happy! These few chapters have been so fun to write. I'm excited to bring you along the journey! The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done. Hopefully, it'll be up soon.

What do you think of Jerry the fairy? Doesn't that rhyme? I think it does. Anyway, I'm curious of what you all think. Feel free to leave a comment good or bad.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It truly means a lot. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy** **Dust** **Not Included**

* * *

 **Three.**

Jack reclined further into the , living room , couch. A boring news story blared on the screen. He combed his fingers through this hair, his head filled with thoughts. He couldn't believe a fairy was in the house. Often, he thought about the decision he made. He hoped he made the right choice. Although, there was one thing he was certain about; Jerry wasn't a quiet guest.

He reached for his soda on the side table. As he took a large gulp, the cool liquid glided down his throat. He let out a sigh. For a few seconds, he was at peace. On screen, a familiar face appeared. He sat up a little straighter. Maxwell Power was on television. Seaford's local, rich, and famous bachelor sat across from an older interviewer, named Thomas. Ever since Randy's magazine, he was a little curious about Mr. Power. He focused his attention on the interview.

"What motivates me?" Power asked. "The want for more success, of course."

"More?" the older male, Thomas, questioned.

Maxwell Power relaxed within the sofa chair. He laced his fingers as he pondered his next words. Jack leant forward, more invested in the story then he thought.

"Thomas, may I call you Thomas?"

Thomas nodded.

"I don't believe in mediocrity. If I can be successful or more successful than before, then I will. By any means necessary."

Jack snorted at the reply. From where he sat, Maxwell Power seemed a little arrogant. Then again, it could be how the media portrayed the man. He couldn't say he knew the older male personally. Although, something told him he didn't want to know him.

"Jack, do you have any tarts?"

The taller teen nearly leapt in the air. He snapped his attention to the bright grin of the fairy. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the boy. He glanced around the living room on the lookout for a certain redhead. He calmed at the sight of Milton's absence. If he knew his friend, he was upstairs studying. Actually, Jack needed to follow his example. His little break was over.

"Where are you going?"

Jack paused. He turned to the shorter mythical creature, arms crossed. "I'm going to my room to study."

"No."

"No?" Jack questioned, brows raised. "Are you telling me I can't?"

Jerry gave a firm nod. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I just want some food," Jerry responded. "Just give me food and we will have no problems."

Jack ran a hand over his face. He couldn't believe the short intruder would order him around. He bit his lip and then ushered the boy to sit on the couch. Jack sighed, eyes focused on the fairy teen before him. If the fairy wanted to stay, he would follow some simple rules. Rules worked fairly well when Jack was younger. Rules should work just fine in this situation.

"There are some rules you should follow as a guest here," Jack remarked, hands behind his back. "You are welcome to the food but – you can't eat all junk. Make yourself a sandwich or something. I know you are fond of tarts and apples, but I think you should have more variety. Try the other food in the fridge."

Jerry smiled. "I don't like the smell of your other food."

"Excuse you, there is no expired food in our fridge," Jack reminded, offended by the accusation. "Seriously though, we are broke college students. I'm not buying junk food all the time because you are weird."

"No more tarts?"

"No more tarts, for now. And by the way they aren't tarts. They are Pop Ups, toasted pastries."

Jerry glared.

"I think there is some left over food from the big group dinner we had. It was a couple days ago so it should be fine. Eat that."

Jerry didn't seem amused by the idea but Jack didn't care. He continued to his next set of rules. After a day, Jack realized Jerry was a very terrible guest. The teen was loud, obnoxious, mischievous, and had no boundaries. A firm set of rules would be best for the fairy wild boy. Milton still didn't know about Jerry and it was for the best that he didn't. He heard footsteps from down the hall. He turned his attention to the fairy. Jerry looked at him, unfazed by the sound.

"Hide," Jack hissed.

Jack whipped his eyes toward the hall. He turned back and noticed Jerry was gone. He would have to ask the boy how he did that.

"Hey, Jack! Who are you talking to?" Milton questioned. "Did the guys stop by?"

"Uh, yeah – and they just left, right now. Sorry, should have called you."

"Jack, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Me? Nothing," Jack commented. "What is there to hide from you?"

Milton hummed in response and then walked into the living room. He searched underneath the cushions. He changed his direction and entered the kitchen. Jack watched him scan the pantry and then the fridge. A laugh erupted from his lips at the sight of Milton's behavior.

"Milton, what are you doing?"

"You are hiding something and I'm going to find it," Milton glared. "Don't think I don't remember what you did to me when we were younger."

"Really? Milton we were six," he reminded. "It was a fake snake."

Milton arose, back straightened. He rested upon the fridge doors. His arms crossed over his chest.

"And you don't have to worry about me doing that anymore," Jack promised. "Believe me, I'm no longer childish like that."

Milton eyed him, and then smiled. "You are right. You don't think pranks are that funny anyway."

"Pranks are great."

Jack and Milton looked to the figure in the middle of the room. Jack bit his lip, eyes focused on Milton. The redhead remained quiet, eyes on the newcomer. There wasn't a twitch in his lips. It seemed like he was paralyzed. This wasn't how the redhead was supposed to find out.

No, he wasn't supposed to find out. Jack planned to get Jerry home, even if he had to throw him into the forest with his bare hands. He never thought the boy would be such a nuisance. Unfortunately, he made a promise and he was always told to keep his promises. No matter how immature and ridiculous the other boy was.

"Yeah, I can't pretend I don't see him. So, here is the thief," Jack commented.

Milton sat down on the couch. Jack was surprised the teen hadn't fainted.

"Jerry, what the heck?" Jack frowned. "I told you to hide."

"Pranks are always fun," Jerry remarked. "I should know. I always prank others and I have fun."

Jack rolled his eyes, uninterested in Jerry's comment. The cat was out of the bag. There was no use in trying to divert Milton's attention. The red head was too smart. Any distraction from the obvious would be useless. His friend would see right through the scheme.

"I don't even know who told you to leave the basement. Jerry, I thought I made it clear. Why did you come up here?"

Jerry turned to him. "Who is Kim?"

"What?"

"You sing songs about her," he shared. "I wanted to ask you, but when I first got here I stayed hidden. Humans aren't supposed to see us."

Milton turned his attention to Jack. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, a laugh left his lips.

"No, I don't sing songs about her. I do play the guitar but I don't—hey, don't change the subject."

A flush rested upon his cheeks. He didn't realized he had an audience at one point. He shook his head, eyes on Milton. The redhead hadn't said anything about the fairy since he saw him. Worry crept within his heart. He didn't know what to expect. Then again he didn't mind. If Milton threw Jerry out, then he would be way better off.

"Alright," Milton stated.

"Alright?" Jack eyed him.

Milton nodded. "I want to know everything, Jack. And I mean every single detail about how this troll came to be here. Our things have been going missing and I now know who. Since you don't believe in pranks then this troll did it."

"I'm not a troll!" Jerry hollered.

Jack gave a medium sized version of the story. Milton nodded a couple times, more fascinated than annoyed. As he continued his story, he kept an eye on Jerry.

"I would say I find this hard to believe, but he has pointed ears," Milton commented. "You write songs about Kim?"

"No, I don't."

Milton grinned before he got to his feet. He walked to Jerry, fascination in his eyes. He circled the teen a couple times. The fairy smiled and then frowned at the close inspection. A yelp left the fairy's lips. Jerry curled his fingers around the point of his left ear. Milton stood back, a grin on his lips. Jack snickered.

"Yes, I'd be able to tell fake ears anywhere. 100 percent real," he stated, proud of his finding. "Jack, I don't know if you realize this but this is quite a discovery. I wish I had been informed sooner, but no harm. How do we plan to help him?"

"You'll help?" Jack inquired, shocked.

"Why not? We aren't keeping him here, are we?" he stated. "I'm a problem solver. I want to fix the problem. Plus, I'm tired of my socks going missing."

Milton turned his attention to the fairy. Jack wondered what the redhead had in mind. Two heads were better than one. There was a possibility that Milton had a solution for them already. Anticipation grew within the depths of his heart. Would he finally have his peaceful and predictable life back? He hoped so.

"Now, fairy?"

"My name is Jerry."

"Jerry, where are my socks?"

Jack raised his brows, lips turned down into a frown. "Seriously, Milton? There is a fairy in our living room and all you care about are your dumb socks? We need to find a way to get this guy back."

Milton waved Jack's statement away. "Jack, all my socks are gone. Now, Jerry, where are my socks?"

Jerry shrugged and then wiggled his bare toes. "I don't know."

Milton rolled his eyes. "I know you know. I don't think you seem to understand the importance of respecting someone's property."

Jerry gave Milton a soft grin. He circled around the teen and headed toward the kitchen. The sound of the fridge door opening caught Jack's attention. He sighed at the sight of Milton's perplexed face. Honestly, he understood the redhead's expression.

"Did he just ignore me?" Milton asked, arms crossed.

"He does that."

Milton groaned. "Jack, my socks."

Jack gave Milton's left shoulder a tight squeeze of assurance. "I know. We'll get the little monster home and everything will be back to normal."

"You know this is your fault, right?"

Jack turned his attention to Jerry hunched over in the fridge. He rushed to the kitchen, eyes wide. Tupperware of burger patties, hotdogs, and lunchmeat rested upon the ground. He watched in horror as Jerry stuck his nose in a container of pancakes. The fairy gave a nod of approval and headed toward the table. Jerry's bare hands lifted the fluffy cakes out of the container.

"We need to do something," Milton whispered. "He is practically a barbarian. Is that how he has been eating? And what are we going to do when we both have to leave the house at the same time? Wait? Has he been alone before, in my family's house?"

Jack nodded and winced as he watched Jerry shove a pancake into his mouth. An idea popped into his head. He turned his back to the food carnage. His eyes focused on Milton's curious gaze. He wrapped a companionable arm around his friend and led him toward the living room.

"I've laid down some rules," Jack promised. "Look, for the most part I think he hangs outside. We need to get him some human clothes though, in case. Someone is going to see him soon. I rather he look like a strange human being than a creature."

Milton looked over his shoulder at Jerry. "Wait! There is fairy in the house and you want to buy him stuff?"

Jack smiled.

"Okay, alright, we buy him some clothes."

* * *

"This is a terrible idea," Milton whispered. "Jerry won't blend into human society. We can't take him to the mall, he isn't like us. He may blend in with the clothes you gave him, but other than that this is a terrible idea."

Jack sighed heavily, a little annoyed with the situation. His friends called right after the earlier incident, but Jack had to cancel. Jerry needed clothes. Jack realized having the fairy alone at home would surely put the house in danger. The fairy boy was destructive and curious. Leaving him home would have to be a last resort.

"He covered his ears," Jack pointed at the rounded part of the boy's ears. "He looks like a normal human being to me."

Jack suggested Jerry disguise his appearance while they were out. At first, there was a lot of protest, but soon after the boy complied. Jack remembered the little fairy trick well. The boy cupped his ears, and then they were normal. Unfortunately, he was too stressed to fully appreciate it.

"Fine," Milton sighed. "I'm glad I came along. You'll need two sets of eyes for this trip. I don't trust that imp."

Jerry paused a few steps ahead of them. His shoulders tensed and he turned to face them. Jack had only seen a few emotions from the boy, and extremely angry wasn't one of them. Everything the boy did was comical. He was never too serious except for that one moment in the forest.

"I'm not an imp."

Jack glanced over the fairy. Seconds after his statement, sadness appeared within Jerry's eyes. He didn't know much about the fairy boy, but Jack realized Jerry was very particular about labels. He didn't like the label troll or imp. The taller teen filed the information away for later. He would have a talk with the teenage mythical creature later. There was much to learn about the boy.

"Jack?"

Jack smiled softly. He turned away from the two glaring boys. A smile widened upon his face as Kim walked toward them.

"Kim?"

Jerry walked forward. He looked from Jack to Kim.

"So, this is the girl you make songs about on your instrument?" Jerry questioned, a smirk on his lips. "What it do, girl?"

Kim frowned at the boy's question, but then turned her attention to Jack. "There are songs about me?"

"No, it is another Kim. A Kimberly to be exact," Jack remarked.

"My name is Kimberly and my nickname is Kim," she smirked. "You know that."

"Right, oh wow look. I have to introduce you to someone. Kim, this is Jerry. Jerry, this is Kim."

Kim looked to the boy and smiled. "Hello, I've never met you before. Are you new around here?"

"No," Jerry stated, disappointed that his initial question was ignored. "I haven't been here before."

"This mall?" Kim questioned, eyes brows furrowed.

Jack rested his palm to the back of his neck. As he surveyed the conversation, his fingers tapped a nervous rhythm on the back of his neck. He could only hope Jerry would continue the conversation without any strange behavior. He opened his mouth to steer Kim's attention away from Jerry, but was interrupted.

"What is a mall?" Jerry asked, eyes focused on the large fountain downstairs.

Kim looked to Jack who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Don't mind him. He is kind of a prankster."

He threw his arm around her shoulder, focused on turning her attention elsewhere. She looked at him. Her lips stretched into a soft smile. He returned her gesture with a smile of his own, lump in his throat. He let out a shaky laugh as he removed his arm.

"Anyway, where are your friends?" he asked, back turned to Milton and Jerry.

"Taylor and Julie? Oh, they were busy. I still wanted to get out of the dorms. My hall is kind of hostile right now."

Jack frowned. "Oh, sorry to hear. Maybe it is just a misunderstanding. I'm sure everyone will get along again."

"Huh? Oh," she giggled. "No, Jack. We aren't angry at each other. We are in the middle of the before finals Nerf Wars. It is silly really. It started between these girls and guys on our hall sometime last semester. Now the whole hall is in on it this semester. I kind of just wanted to take a breath of fresh for a bit. Don't get me wrong. I have great aim with a Nerf Gun. They are lucky I stepped out."

Jack snickered. "I can't see you with a Nerf Gun."

"Really?" she stated, brow raised. "You should come by sometime this week or next. I'd be happy to cream you. Just like I flipped you in sparring a couple weeks ago."

Jack laughed. "You want to join us? We are just going to pick up a few things. Jerry practically has no clothes."

Kim glanced over his shoulder, a twinkle in her eyes.

"His style is interesting," she grinned. "Wait, are those leaves attached to his clothing?"

"Yeah – no, just your imagination," he promised.

A light and serene melody surrounded them. Kim retrieved her cellular device from her black purse. A short conversation occurred before she ended the call.

"That was Taylor," Kim informed. "She finished her work early and is at the mall. I'll tell her to come up."

"Jack! That troll is gone."

Jack whirled on his heel. He eyed Milton, eyes wide. He looked at the taller red head and then the empty spot beside him. He pressed his right hand to his forehead, eyes closed. After he reopened his eyes, the same unfortunate scene greeted him. A certain fairy boy was no longer with them.

"What is going on?" Kim questioned.

"I'm sorry Kim," Jack replied, focused on her bright eyes. "I'll have to take a rain check. You and Taylor have fun."

"What? Jack where are you going?"

Jack took off into a quick sprint. He passed Milton who took off seconds later. They traversed the second level of the Seaford Mall. As they ran, he turned his attention to Milton. He couldn't understand it. Jerry had been with them literally minutes ago. How had he gotten away so fast? They stopped in the food court, out of breath and slightly sweaty.

"So, tell me again what happened?" Jack huffed.

"Jerry asked me about the mall fountain and how often we use it," Milton replied between gasps. "I told him it was just a fountain. He insisted that it wasn't and left."

"Use it?"

"I don't know Jack," Milton grumbled. "I told you it was bad idea to bring him. And you and Kim were talking and laughing."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"Wait! I think I see him," Milton pointed.

Jack rushed toward the golden railing. He leaned over the rail, a frown painted across his lips. A male, in security guard uniform, crossed his arms as he conversed with Jerry. Jack shot a look at Milton. Both boys nodded and darted across the floor toward the escalator, on the other end. Every few seconds, he looked at the fountain. As long as Jerry didn't get into the fountain, then they were okay. Once they arrived downstairs, the conversation became clearer.

"No, the fountain isn't for swimming. As I've told you many times before," the officer remarked.

"I don't want to swim. I want to go home."

Finally, Jack reached Jerry. He grabbed the male's arm, lips in a thin line. He gave the security cop a nod before he dragged the shorter teen away. Jack headed up the escalator, happy to know he avoided a crisis. He sent Jerry a glare when they arrived at their final destination.

"I don't know why it is so hard for him to tell me how the fountain works."

"How it works?" Milton shook his head. "If you feel so fascinated, then go on the internet and look it up. I may even help you."

"I should have jumped in," Jerry frowned.

"No," Jack said. "No, you were better off staying dry. If you had gotten arrested, then you aren't going home. A fountain? Really? Let me guess. Fountains are a means of transportation in the forest you come from."

Jerry sighed. "No, just the one outside of the castle."

Jack ignored the comment and entered a department store. If they could get some clothes and leave, then they wouldn't have another problem like before. Ten minutes later, the boys held a bag each while Jerry walked a head, arms by his side.

"How did we get left with these bags?" Milton whispered.

Jack shook his head, and then noticed Jerry change direction toward another store. He analyzed the store. A mix of colors met his vision. He recognized the bright yellows, greens, reds, and blues. He knew the place well. Seaford Mall had a famous candy shop cleverly named, Very Candy.

"Oh, no."

Milton looked to him, confused by his statement. Jack dropped his bags and rushed toward the store. He stood right between Jerry and the store. The shorter boy looked into his eyes, a frown upon his lips. Jerry tried to step around Jack, but the taller male stepped right into his path.

"Oh no you don't," Jack remarked. "I know you can't handle yourself well in public. We are going back to the house."

Jerry's attention strayed toward the store. Jack followed his gaze. A little boy held a hefty bag of candy within his tiny hands while his mother paid. The boy popped pieces of unwrapped candy in his mouth. Jack groaned at the hopeful look upon the fairy's face. Jack knew exactly what the teen wanted.

"No, I'm not buying you excessive amounts of candy," Jack stated. "Could you just try not to be unreasonable? I already don't like the idea that I have to practically babysit you."

"I'm not a kid."

Jack rolled his eyes and then fixed Jerry with a look. "You could fool me."

Jerry's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. The whole display was less than intimidating to Jack. Jerry was a spoiled fairy child who didn't like the answer 'no'. Jack brushed the boy's disappointment aside. He returned back to where Milton stood. He lifted the heavy bags in his hand. He headed over to Jerry and handed him a bag.

"Be useful," Jack commented and then continued toward the exit of the mall.

Jack turned back and spotted Jerry holding the bag, a frown on his lips. Every second he looked back at the candy store. Surprisingly, the teen continued ahead without trouble. Jack was thankful for the cooperation. He wouldn't know what to do if Jerry caused a ruckus again. Maybe the little fairy was a lot more mature than he realized.

* * *

Milton popped a piece of gum into his mouth, left hand on the doorknob. He had an hour's worth of material to read before bed. He stretched his arms above his head. He couldn't wait to submerge himself in the quiet of his bedroom. He pushed the door open.

"Milton."

Jerry sat cross legged upon his desk. Milton's heart nearly stopped.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Milton questioned. "Where is Jack?"

The shorter teen shrugged his shoulders. The redhead took a deep breath and then exhaled his frustration. He never imagined he'd be a babysitter to a mythical creature. He narrowed his eyes at the tiny alarm clock on the left corner of his desk. Thankfully, the time read a mere 10 pm. Jack would be home fairly soon. He had nothing to worry about. The other teen didn't believe in late nights.

The memory of the almost incident at the mall filled his mine. He cringed as he thought of the alternative outcome. He wondered how hard it'd be to get someone out of mall jail. He was glad he never had to find out.

"I'd like to work at my desk, if you please."

"You work too much."

Milton dropped his body in his chair. Outside his door, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Before he could call Jack's name, a wet cough grabbed his attention. He rested his eyes on the young fairy male with a hand over his mouth. Another cough erupted from Jerry's lips. He clutched his stomach with his right arm and proceeded to cough into his left hand. A frown descended upon Milton's lips.

"Are you okay?"

"It is cold," he responded and then hacked up another wet cough. "In here."

"No, it is fairly warm," Milton promised. "You may have caught a cold."

After another round of hacking, the odd fit disappeared. Milton's bedroom door creaked open. He turned his body half way to meet the source of the sound. Jack stood in the open doorway.

"I heard coughing."

"It wasn't me," Milton stated, attention on Jerry. "Our guest, the fairy, has a cold."

"I don't remember getting sick before," Jerry commented.

Milton groaned. "Great! Jack, I need to work could you please help?"

Jack nodded. He gestured toward the teen. "Come with me."

Jerry shook his head, body reclined against the wall by Milton's desk.

"I'm going to stay right here. You aren't in charge of me."

"Oh really?" Jack questioned.

Milton looked up from his assignment, amused. He didn't know why, but Jerry's clear defiance was a bit entertaining. After a few seconds of resistance, a yawn escaped from between Jerry's lips. The redhead watched the mythical creature fight to keep his eyes open. He watched Jack gesture toward the door again.

Due to his immense tiredness, Jerry complied. As they headed out the door, a smile fell across Milton's lips. He returned his gaze to his homework. He didn't know what was so funny. Jerry was more than a nuisance earlier in the day. He shook his head, no longer interested in unwelcomed thoughts. He shared Jack's exact concerns. Jerry was a menace. The faster he went home the better.

* * *

HellO! Well, here is the third chapter. The feedback from the last chapter was great! I was so excited. Thank you!

Special Thanks to Reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. Well, I'm glad you like Jerry. And you are right he is curious and will get into trouble. Well, yes Milton did find out. I figured he should find out sooner than later. Will Kim help? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. The story is amazing? Aw, thanks you are too kind. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the support.

Camela1998, thanks for the review. Amazing Job? Wow! Thanks. I appreciate it. I'm glad you enjoyed every part. I truly try to do my best on all the parts. You are too sweet. Thanks for the support.

Aznmissy04, thanks for the review. Amazing chapter? Thanks, I do the best I can. Yes, Jerry may be a bit different from Jerry the human but maybe not too different, hopefully. I'm glad you like that Jerry is in the story. I figured with how Jerry acts sometimes in the show that his character could be a fairy in this story. Thanks for the support.

Kickinitwithyou2, thanks for the review. Yes, my goal had been to put Jerry in the story but as a fairy. I hoped I portrayed his character well despite his mythical nature. I'm still working on getting his fairy nature and his personality to balance well. So he is in the story, just not as a human. Thanks for the support.

Thanks to the followers:

C0c0cat

Hijustine

Gracepresley

LoveLaughLiv

Thank you to those who favorited:

Camela1998

C0c0cat

Kickinitwithyou2

Hijustine

Gracepresley

LoveLaughliv

Anyway, I know this chapter took a while to update. I apologize for the long wait. There were so many changes with the chapter plus I was a bit busy on the side. I want to thank you all for understanding. The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done.

Thank you all for the kind words! Thanks to those who favorite, follow, review, and read. You all are amazing! Thanks again! I appreciate all of you.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Dust Not Included

* * *

4.

A heavy sigh left Jack's lips as he poked at the meatballs on his lunch tray. On a normal day, he wouldn't hesitate around meat. Part of him wondered if he could purchase a different lunch item. His new thoughts were all Jerry's fault. Jack noticed Jerry had a strong dislike toward meat. Every time he offered the boy food, he squirmed at the sight of it. Later he found out that fairies were vegetarians with cravings for sweet treats. The constant and violent rejections of meat made more sense.

Someone nudged his back from behind. He glanced at the inquisitive eyes of his friend, Brody. The shorter male took the empty chair next to him in the dining hall, Food Avenue. Across from him sat, Randy. He glanced around and noticed the girls were absent. Suddenly, he remembered they had a project for their Biology course.

"What is going on with you?" Brody asked.

"What?"

"You are always thinking about something," Brody pointed out. "I know finals are closing in but you are more spaced out than usual."

Randy nodded, mouth full of chewed food. "Where is your head at?"

Jack shrugged.

"Wait," Brody exclaimed. "Are you and Kim finally together? Is that why you are mentally gone?"

"What? You and Kim?" Randy remarked. "Alright, Jack! Why are you keeping this news from us?"

"What?" Jack questioned. "I never said anything about Kim."

"Well, yeah, but it is obvious you like her," Brody replied. "So if you aren't secretly dating her, why are you brushing us off? We didn't use to hang out as much before but it is drastically less now."

Randy snorted. "Don't get so sappy Brody."

Brody glared. "What I mean is, if we did something let us know."

Jack massaged his temples. He didn't know fairies were so difficult. For a second, he thought back to Kim's presentation. He didn't anger a fairy yet he felt like he was being punished. Despite their conversation several nights ago, the teen was still causing mayhem. Just yesterday afternoon, they received a strongly worded letter in their mail from a neighbor. Apparently, Jerry was also an artist because the neighbors' poodle was pink. He was happy the neighbors didn't see Jerry.

He looked to Brody's expectant stare. He sighed. He couldn't tell them about the fairy. He was certain they wouldn't believe him. Besides, he rather keep Jerry a secret. Further exposure would only complicate his already complicated life. As soon as he found a solution, it wouldn't matter whether they knew the truth.

"Of course I'd tell you guys," he answered.

Brody nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Okay, how about a movie night at your place then? You and Milton have a big screen."

"Can't."

"Really, Jack?" Brody frowned. "I just said we don't hang out enough."

"Stop whining Brody," Randy snorted. "You promised you'd help me with pre-calc homework."

"You just want me to do your homework while you play video games. Doing your homework for you isn't helping you."

"Yes it is."

"No, really it isn't."

Jack allowed his friends to bicker back and forth. His phone vibrated in his pants. He smiled at the message cellphone screen. It was a message from Kim.

Hey, Jack. Just finished my Biology test and I'm a little bummed. Want to spar tonight?

A grin fell across his lips. He was certain Milton could handle Jerry for a night. He sent back a quick yes to the invitation.

* * *

"Remember how Rudy use to pair me with Melinda," Kim stated as she lay on the karate mat.

He watched her turn on her side, head propped on her hand.

"I remember," Jack stated. "You told Rudy you were ready for a challenge."

Kim eyed him. "I never said that. Don't turn this story into a big compliment for you."

Jack rested the back of his head on his arms. A tiny grin spread across his lips. He enjoyed sparring with Kim. Lately, he had to pull back on Karate Club at the University. His first year at Seaford University he thought he could balance the work load and Karate but he was wrong. His parents had been right. He lacked the focus and his grades proved his inability to manage at the end of the year. He really believed he had a handle on everything, but after this year he'd get back into things.

"You know Karate Club misses you."

"Just Karate club?" he questioned, eyes set on the ceiling.

"And me too," she whispered. "I mean we do hang out occasionally, but recently. I don't know."

Jack narrowed his eyes. Once again, another friend of his noticed his increasing absence.

"I have been busy," Jack commented. "Don't worry I'll be back to beat you in sparring."

"Beat me?" she bristled. "Jack, a couple of weeks ago –"

"Yeah, I know you flipped me," he smirked. "And I didn't let you win by the way."

"What?" she leapt to her feet. "What are you saying?"

Jack rested his arms behind his head as he stood, a grin on his lips. Kim analyzed him and he smiled.

"I was kidding Kim," Jack laughed. "You've improved greatly since the first day of Karate Club."

"Well, I work hard."

"I know," he replied.

Jack glanced at his watch. He knew he better get home. There were two assignments left untouched on his desk. There were many dishes to clean. He just read Milton's text. His friend already mowed the lawn. It was time for Jack to contribute to the cleaning effort. Also, he wanted to check his room and the house for possible damages. He knew the fairy boy was up to no good.

"Hey, Jack?"

He glanced at her. "Yes."

"A week ago, we brought up a time to hang out," she smiled and then looked away. "I mean, the fairy festival is in a couple of days. I know it is right before finals and you'll want to focus so if you don't want to go. I mean – I need to focus because that last Biology exam was terrible and I should study harder. Maybe we shouldn't. I mean you don't like fairies and all that. Forget it. I –"

"Kim, you are rambling and yes," he smiled. "I'll go with you."

"Great, it is a date," Kim beamed. "I mean – it is a hang out – you know friends hanging out like we did freshman year. Just friends, two friends who don't hate each other hanging around at a festival."

"Kim," Jack called out to her and stepped forward. "Uh – you know, it can. It can be a date, if you want. I would like it to be one."

"Oh," her cheeks flushed. "I – oh."

He smiled nervously, eyes set on the phone screen. "Hey, look at the time. I'll drop you off at your dorm."

Kim nodded, a smile on her lips. "I'd like that."

* * *

Before he dropped Kim, they stopped by for a late night milkshake at The Bistro. The Bistro was a tiny on campus eatery for late night cravings. While at the Bistro, they ran into Brody and Randy. They almost talked and laughed through the night, but Jack remembered he had work to do and it was getting late. Plus, Milton was alone with Jerry and he knew the fairy would give the redhead a hard time. He bid his friends a farewell and made the short journey off campus.

Ten minutes later, he pulled his car into the garage and headed up the path to the house. A few lights illuminated the home. A tiny grin spread across his lips. He knew for a fact that Milton was up late. Milton had tough assignments to work on and also studied through the night like him. A soft breeze ran through his locks as he pushed open the front door.

"Hey Milton, I'm back."

There was no reply. He hoped to his best friend was home. He had a couple of Calculus related questions for the redheaded genius. His goal was to get to sleep early. He knew very soon sleep would be a thing of the past. He wanted to take advantage of the time he had. He frowned at the kitchen. The light was on but there was no one inside. He shrugged the thought aside and ventured into the kitchen for a snack. He decided on a healthy choice, an apple.

His phone shook in his pocket. He saw the caller id. A smile curled upon his lips as he answered. It hadn't been long since he had a conversation with Kim. He had to admit, he was always interested in what she had to say. As he listened to her conversation about something that happened on her hall, he reached for the faucet of the sink. He twisted the handle, a bright smile upon his lips.

"Really? They filled all the hallways with balloons?" Jack asked, intrigued by the story. "And it wasn't anyone's birthday?"

A gush of water nailed Jack in the face. He let out a shriek of surprise and ended Kim's call. He turned his attention to the rush of water. He tossed his cellphone onto the couch to protect it from the moisture. He realized the tiny side spray by the faucet was the culprit. He reached for the spray, but was unable to fight off the continuous burst of water.

"What is going on?"

He turned to Milton, a frightened expression on his face. His friend headed into kitchen and skidded across the floor. He dropped to the ground with a thud. Jack looked to his companion and checked his status. A dazed expression appeared upon Milton's face as he assured Jack he was fine. Jack returned to the pesky sink, his body drenched in water. He muscled his way through the geyser and fought with the faucet handles, but the water continued.

"Do you think you could get under the sink?" Jack questioned Milton, water still rushing toward his face.

"Not right now."

Jack pushed his hands against the spout of the side spray. His heart thumped against his chest and his bare feet sloshed within the puddle on the floor. Spurts of water burst between his fingers. He wondered if he could call in back up. He was so desperate. Maybe Randy and Brody could help him in his time of need. If only he hadn't thrown his cell phone.

The water stopped.

Jack backed away from the sink. Water slipped from his hair and down his face. His eyes surveyed the side spray device. Trickles of water leaked from the spout. He turned his haunted eyes to Milton who hadn't risen from the ground since his fall. The water stopped. Five minutes of uninterrupted assault and then the water abruptly ended.

"I –," Milton began. "Jack – what?"

Snorts and snickers of laughter caught his attention. He pivoted his body to the side, lips turned down at the sight before him. Jerry's arms wrapped around his body, lips stretched out into a grin. He watched the fairy's eyes sparkle with unrestrained mirth. The cogs within Jack's water logged brain squeaked into action.

"Did you do this?" Jack asked, his voice heavy with anger.

Jerry crossed his arms, head titled to the side. "No, I think it was a troll."

Jack lunged, but made sure to avoid water puddles. He threw his arms forward to capture the unruly creature, but met air. His eyes grew wide. He turned on his heel and noticed Jerry's new seat upon the kitchen counter by the sink. The boy's legs were folded in as he sat and stared at him, a smirk on his lips.

"How did he—?" Milton questioned. "Did he just teleport?"

"I don't care what he did," Jack shouted. "Look at the mess in the kitchen! Why the heck did you do this?"

Jerry's brows furrowed. Jack was a little shocked. He had yet to get use to Jerry's other emotions. Usually, the fairy was filled to the brim with goofiness and happiness. His anger was always a new experience to witness.

"I wanted the candy."

"Wait, you literally did all this because of candy?" Jack bellowed "Are you out of your mind? That was literally days ago. Milton slipped and fell in the kitchen because of the water. I couldn't breathe. I think there is water in my lungs."

Jerry eyed them, but was unfazed by their drenched states. He hopped off the counter and headed toward the living room. Jack grabbed the boy's arm, eyes focused on the uninterested expression on the fairy's face. He knew fairies were playful. He remembered the countless amount of movies he watched with his little cousin. Jerry's stunt was anything but playful.

"This isn't another thing to brush off your shoulder, Jerry," Jack commented. "We have to seriously talk about this."

"It was funny. I don't know why you are mad."

"No, it wasn't," Jack glared. "You could have hurt either one of us."

"I didn't."

"I'm in a little pain," Milton remarked as he looked around the kitchen. "Gosh, we are going to have to throw all our towels on the ground just to wipe up this water. What were you thinking Jerry?"

"I wanted to play a prank on Jack."

Jack unhanded the boy's arm. If he squeezed any tighter, he knew he would leave a mark. Though in his defense, Jerry deserved a little bit of discomfort for his prank. His mind began to wander. Kim's presentation came to his mind. Had he met an unforgiving fairy? Was Jerry actually a danger? All signs pointed to maybe. After all, the boy didn't sport any of the classic fairy features.

"Well your prank was dumb," Jack stated. "I know you miss home but you're a guest here. We are here to help you get home, but not wait on your every call. I'm not going to buy you expensive candy."

Jerry glared. "You have to help me. You said you would."

"Yes, but I'm not going to hold your freaking hand. If you don't get your way then you don't get your way. I can't believe I have to explain this to you. Honestly, you are old enough. You should know how to behave."

Milton let out a groan. Jack turned to his friend. The red head held ten fluffy towels in his hand. He wasn't aware that the male left the conversation. He watched the teen throw the items on the ground. He began to furiously dry the kitchen floor. Jack stepped on a towel and rubbed his feet against the towel and hoped it would dry the place.

"You know," he said as he dried the floor. "I believed you when you said you were a fairy. But now I'm beginning to think harder. Maybe you are a troll after all."

"You are expressing troll like behavior," Milton added as he attacked the wet countertops with towels.

"I'm not a troll," Jerry hollered and then turned his attention to the ground. "I'm not. Don't call me a troll."

Jack sighed, lips pressed into a thin line. "Alright, well obviously you are going to need some new rules then."

He began to list another set of rules for the fairy teen who refused to meet his eyes. He felt like a parent scolding a child. It was ridiculous. For a few seconds, Jack saw himself in Jerry, but he washed the thought away. He was nothing like the unruly being before him. Jerry was a true menace. Jack never expressed such wild behavior before. His parents wouldn't ever allow such nonsense, so he never dared to try.

"Do I make myself clear, fairy?" Jack questioned, after his speech.

Jerry looked up at him, a frown on his lips. Jack sighed, he hadn't been as angry as he could have been. He knew he would have been screaming but he had controlled himself. The incident was bad, but Jerry could have done a lot worse. Jack waited for Jerry's reply, but the fairy instead headed to the pantry. He pulled out a box of donuts, and stuck his hand within the package. Jack wanted to rip the box from the boy's hands, but he was exhausted. He allowed the boy to pull himself on the counter top and then eat.

"I think we are good," Milton huffed. "Dry for the most part. I'm surprised the kitchen was the only victim. Imagine if the living room was the target. It'd be all over."

Milton looked between him and a quiet Jerry. "I think we should all just get some sleep. Jack and I have early classes. And you Jerry –"

Jerry looked up, mouth full of donuts. "You should get some sleep too and not outside. I know you escape to the outside, but I think Jack is right. You need to stay in the basement. I think our neighbors wouldn't understand a fairy on the loose. Come on, I'm going to take you there. I don't want any detours."

"Are you going to banish me?"

Jack looked at the fairy, a perplexed expression upon his face. He noticed Milton was confused as well.

"Banishment seems a little extreme," Milton chuckled, despite the situation. "You just need to get to sleep. You know, stay out of trouble?"

Milton ushered Jerry toward the basement. The fairy walked out of the kitchen and toward the destination. Jack noticed he avoided his stare. The redhead paused just before Jack.

"What are we going to do?" Milton asked, as he watched Jerry hesitate before the basement door.

"I don't know, Milton," Jack remarked. "All I know is this is too much work. Finals aren't too far away."

Milton nodded. "Get some sleep. I'll handle this one. I'll make sure he sleeps too. If we're lucky he won't cause any more trouble."

Jack watched Milton open the door and lead Jerry down the steps. He never thought fighting off water would bring so much exhaustion. He let his body fall against the lovely dry couch. He looked to his cellphone, happy to know it wasn't as wet. He wiped it down on a kitchen towel. In the screen there was a missed call from Kim. He remembered he did end her call abruptly. He shot her a text, surprisingly not in the mood to talk. He rested on the couch and his eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

Milton grimaced at the uncomfortable feel of his water soiled clothing. He made a mental note to change into dryer clothes. On his way down the basement steps, he kept a close eye on the shorter boy before him. The trip downstairs was silent which he expected. He directed the teen toward the inflatable mattress. He remembered how difficult it was for Jack to get the fairy to sleep. A tiny grin fell across his lips at the memory of Jack's rant. The fairy was a fan of late night solo dance parties.

"Sleep."

Jerry crossed his arms. "I'm not tired."

The redhead groaned. "Go to bed, Jerry. You've caused enough trouble already. I have early morning classes and I don't have time for you right now."

"Jack is supposed to help me."

"And he will," Milton responded. "Don't you trust we'll get you home?"

There was a bit of silence before a tiny smile stretched across the boy's lips. He eyed the expression. Milton's own lips twitched into a grin. How could it be that he was amused? They nearly drowned in their own kitchen. He shouldn't being smiling back at Jerry.

"Alright, just know we are here to help, but you have to understand we are in over our heads," Milton confessed. "Jack has so much pressure on him. Be patient with him."

Jerry didn't respond, but Milton assumed he heard and understood. "Now, bed. No late night dance parties for you. It keeps us up."

"Do you want to learn?"

"What?"

"How to dance?"

Milton eyed the male and laughed, before nudging the shorter teen toward the mattress. "No, believe I'm good."

A repetitive beeping sound accompanied with an intense drum beat surrounded them. Milton frowned and then realized it was his cellphone in his room. He guessed his mother was checking in on him. Milton raised his brows at Jerry's strange movements. The fairy pumped his arms and shuffled his feet.

"Why are you dancing?" Milton questioned. "I thought I said no late night dance parties."

"Why aren't you dancing?" Jerry asked, nudging Milton. "Come on. Dance like me."

Milton sighed and then pointed at the bed one more time before he retreated up the basement staircase. Bird like whistles drifted to his ears as he ascended the steps. Another smile crept onto his face as he traveled out of the basement. It was hard to truly be mad at Jerry these days. He guessed the creature was growing on him. Once he arrived upstairs, he spotted Jack slouched upon the couch. His previous amusement vanished. He truly felt concern for his friend. Having a huge responsibility thrust upon him must be hard. Sure, they shared the responsibility but he knew Jack felt the weight the most.

Milton nudged his best friend and watched him flail around before he awoke from sleep. He rubbed his eyes a little before he arose to his feet. He watched Jack shoot his gaze toward the basement. His eyes narrowed at the disruptive sound.

"We aren't going to get any sleep tonight are we?" Jack grumbled.

Milton eyed the basement door where the odd whistling drifted from. A soft grin fell across his lips.

"I don't know," Milton shrugged. "But – I'm not too bothered by it."

Jack gave him an odd look before he headed past him. "You were bothered by it all those other nights. Please don't encourage him."

Milton shook his head. "Don't worry. I don't plan to."

A door closed down the hall. He looked back at the door again before he headed toward his own room. After a brief chat with his mom, he headed to bed. The birdlike whistles continued through the night, but Milton slept soundly.

* * *

Hey everyone! What is this? Does Milton no longer think of Jerry as a menace? I tried to make Milton and Jerry's scene a little sweet. Like a chance for Milton to see Jerry's weird antics in another way. Hopefully, I portrayed it nicely. Anyway, I enjoyed the feedback for the last chapter. It was so great!

Special thanks to reviewer:

Camela1998, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the story. I did a fantastic job? I'm amazing? Wow! Thanks you are too kind. Thanks again for the support.

Also thanks to followers:

Sarcasm is my language

thechilledhalf

Thanks justlovekickinit for the favorite.

This chapter was fun to write, but it also took a bit of time. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter, good or bad. Again I'm sorry for the late update. Very busy. The next chapter is 25% (estimated) of the way done.

Thanks again to all those who read, favorite, follow, and review. I appreciate all the support from all of you. You all are the best. Thanks so much.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **5.**

A kaleidoscope of colors greeted Jack from the parking lot. He rested his back to the side of the car, eyes set on the fairgrounds. Kim shuffled within the passenger seat. The door opened and she emerged, brown mini backpack on her back. A chunky baby blue camera resided in her right hand.

"Come on, at least look like you want to be here."

Jack glanced at her. "I do want to be here."

Kim threw her arm around his shoulders. "You could've fooled me. Anyway, let's take a picture."

Kim removed her arm and then rested her head on his shoulder. She lifted the Polaroid camera just above her head. They directed their attention toward the lens of the camera, large smiles on their faces. Seconds later, the picture was taken. He watched her wait for the tiny picture to print from the camera.

"I think this may be a good one," she remarked, eyes focused on the tiny print between her fingers.

They continued to rest upon Jack's cars. A light breeze swept past them as they enjoyed the tranquility of their surroundings. From a distance, he spotted a few little girls and boys filled with joy as they headed toward the fair. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes at them.

"Well, we should go," Kim said. "We still have to buy our ticket bands."

She placed the Polaroid and the photo in her backpack. He pushed off from the car, hands within his pockets. He retrieved his car keys from his pocket and turned to lock the car. A rustling sound caught his attention. He moved to the trunk of the car. His brows knitted together as he placed his hand to the handle. He gave Kim one look before he threw open the trunk of his Mini-SUV.

Jerry emerged, arms out to the side.

"Did a guy just come out of your trunk?" Kim asked.

"Jerry? What are you doing here?"

Jerry smiled. Jack leaned in, eyes set on the shorter boy before him. For a brief second, he glanced at Kim's curious face. He turned his attention back to Jerry. He was off to a good start with Kim and Jerry had to interrupt. The fairy had no concept of boundaries.

"Look, Kim and I are here together."

Jerry looked to the blonde and smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend now?"

"Yes. What? No, I mean–Hey!" Jack pointed. "You need to go home. I'll give you money for the public bus so you can get there."

Jerry eyed him, brows furrowed.

"Never mind, just the thought of you on public transportation scares me," he mumbled. "Who knows what you'll do. Fine, you can come along but you won't get in the way. Understand?"

Jerry nodded. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid."

Jerry climbed out of the trunk, a large grin upon his face. Jack approved of his attire. At least the fairy wore the clothes they bought. His ears weren't pointy and his feet…his feet were bare. Jack grabbed the teen by the shoulder and pulled him back toward the trunk.

"Where are your shoes?"

Jerry shrugged. "I don't like them."

"You have to wear shoes for two reasons. First you can't walk around barefoot," Jack counted on his fingers. "Second, your feet stink."

Jerry beamed. "I'm a fairy. We don't wear shoes."

"Hush," Jack whispered. "Keep it down. The whole world doesn't need to know that. Besides, aren't you supposed to keep hidden from humans?"

"Yes," Jerry nodded. "I don't know why. Humans are pretty nice. They were wrong."

Jack watched Jerry distance himself from the trunk. He waved at Kim before he headed further away. Jack joined Kim. He gave her an apologetic grin. He had the worst luck. He was pleased to know Kim seemed confused and not upset.

"Jerry is going to join us."

"I thought it was just going to be us," Kim shared. "But that is okay. Like you've said before, the more the merrier. Why was he in your trunk?"

Jack threw his arm around Kim's shoulders. "Don't worry too much about it."

Kim eyed him for a few minutes before she shrugged. Her lips curled into a smile as they headed toward the entrance. Jack couldn't help but share her happiness. Jerry or no Jerry they were still going to have a good time.

* * *

Jack took a deep breathe in and out. Chilled lemonade slush rested upon his tee-shirt from an 'accident'. The culprit, of his beverage's untimely demise, rushed away before he could grab him. He looked toward his companion, eyes wide and mouth dry. Kim's frilly white tank fashioned a bright yellow stain in the middle. He turned to the nearest table and grabbed a handful of brown napkins from a dispenser.

Before he could attack the stain, a gentle hand grabbed his wrist. Laughter surrounded him as he analyzed the smile stretched upon Kim's lips. His heart warmed at the sight of her joy. For a few seconds, the horror of their shared dilemma melted away. If Kim could laugh, maybe he should think about doing the same.

"Relax, Jack," she giggled. "I'm okay. Sure I was upset when it happened but not anymore. My blouse will live to see another day. Just a little bleach should do the trick."

A light chuckle left his own lips and then he frowned.

"He has gone too far."

"I think he is a genius, in this case."

"Genius how?"

He watched Kim walk away from him and he began to follow, hands deep within his slightly damp pockets.

"Well, you've been mocking everyone silently since we got here."

"No, I haven't," Jack said. "They can't help that they believe in fairies, even if they shouldn't."

"There you go again," Kim paused. "Jack, everyone knows fairies don't exist."

 _If Kim only knew_ , Jack thought. He only kept up the rouse to keep Kim from finding the truth. Despite how real fairies were, he still found the festival to be ridiculous. Why spend one day on such frivolous nonsense? The Fairy Festival, like Pirate Fest, ranked high on the waste of time meter.

"We are just having fun," she reminded. "The world can be a very dark place, but it can be beautiful too. Why not admire the beauty of it? I'm not saying this festival is the height of beauty. I mean some of these homemade costumes are – well they tried."

Jack smirked.

"But like I said, sometimes fun doesn't make sense," she remarked.

Jack smiled. Kim's outlook seemed nice. It wasn't like he didn't know how to have fun. Having fun wasn't a hard task. A sigh left his lips and his shoulders slumped. A hand slipped into his. He glanced at their connected fingers and smiled.

"You are great guy Jack," Kim reminded, eyes focused on the ground. "You are a great friend, an excellent listener, and –"

"Go on," he stated, pleased by the compliments.

"But unfortunately, you can be a stick in the mud," she stated, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Stick in the mud?" he questioned, insulted by the term.

"Jerry is a nut loaf," she said, "Throughout the day, he has stolen cotton candy and lollipops from children, argued with the actress who plays the Queen of all fairies, and he pushed you so you'd spill your drink on yourself and me."

The memory of the events brought a frown to Jack's face.

"Yes, he is weird, but I can tell under all that he is sweet. And I think he is trying to help you out."

Jack snorted. "Right, you may not know this but he is a troublemaker."

Kim chuckled. "Anyway, we should go find him."

Kim pulled him along, their fingers interlocked. He pondered her words for a few minutes more. He remembered the moment they entered the Fairy Festival. He had been less than pleased by the frills and puffs of the skirts and dresses. The whimsical colors were less than appealing. He declined any and all fairy related memorabilia. A woman hit him with fairy dust and he may have glared.

Overall, the memory of an hour ago was wince worthy. He could remember the hurt in Kim's eyes. He had been nothing but a party pooper. A tiny grin appeared on his lips. Maybe there was a method to Jerry's madness.

"There he is," Kim stated.

Jerry stood in the middle of a large, green piece of turf. Little boys and girls dressed as mythical creatures sat around him. A few parents sat to the side, cameras at the ready. A tiny band of middle aged men dressed in matching green vests and pants sat nearby. As they approached the band began to play. A tune with mythical undertones surrounded them.

"And every night," Jerry stated, bare feet planted firmly upon the turf. "The Goldens came out to dance."

The music picked up as more instruments added to the soft and cheery sounds. A few people stopped to watch and listen. After a few seconds, Jerry began to flap his arms and shuffle his feet. Jack rolled his eyes. He remembered the fairy's dance. The children giggled and clapped as the teen jumped, shuffled, and danced to the fairy music.

"Come on Jack," Kim pulled, eyes directed to the middle of the turf.

Jack shook his head. Kim's smile brightened and her eyes twinkled. He analyzed the pink face paint that trailed around her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He took a tiny step back. He couldn't get up in front of all those people. He would make a complete fool of himself. He couldn't do that.

"I can't dance."

"Can't dance!" Jerry hollered as he rushed toward Jack.

Kim laughed as she watched Jerry drag him to the middle of the circle of kids and adults. The music continued its light and playful theme. Jerry stood forward hands on his hips. He looked to Jack and grinned.

"Watch me."

He began to bounce on his heels and rock from side to side. Jack couldn't understand. It was the most ridiculous dance he had ever seen. After a few seconds, Kim joined them on the green. Jerry moved to the side. Kim threw her arms around and danced with an uncoordinated rhythm.

"No, no," Jerry laughed. "Not like that."

"Excuse me?" Kim glared. "I'll have you know my dancing is considered amazing. People always watch me dance."

Jerry laughed. "Oh, maybe because you are so bad. They want to make sure what they are seeing is real."

"What?" Kim frowned eyes narrowed.

Jack grabbed her arm. Sometimes Kim could get a little excited when it came to insults about her dancing. He learned the truth the hard way. It was better to smile and nod anytime Kim began to dance.

"Let go, Jack. I'll show him what dancing really looks like."

Jack chuckled. "I'm sure you could."

Kim looked to Jack and smiled. The music selection changed to a softer less playful sound. A more mystical melody surrounded them.

"If you stay up till twilight," Jerry said to the children. "You may see the Fairy King and Queen share a once in a lifetime dance."

Jack froze as he witnessed all the eyes on them. He spotted Jerry off to the side, a large smile on his face. He laughed, hand on his neck. All the eyes rested on them. He looked away until a hand grabbed his wrist. A tiny smile fell across Kim's lips.

"I think the children want us to dance, Jack."

Jack looked to the kids again. A few little girls waved their stick wands bright smiles on their lips while the little boys shook their heads. Jack let out a nervous laugh. Kim continued to pull him toward the green turf. Once they arrived, all eyes remained on them.

"This is weird," Jack breathed out, heart frozen.

"Let us be weird then," she winked.

He gave her a firm nod as he placed a hand on her waist. The music continued on in the background as they swirled around on the green. He noticed a large carefree grin on Kim's lips. Her blonde tresses moved as they rotated. His once stiff limbs loosened as he separated from her and grabbed her hand. He twirled her easily as her own laughter filled the air. The music began a steady crescendo before the last powerful note rang out. A chorus of claps surrounded them.

As they drifted away from the band, a few parents complimented them. The little girls gushed and squealed as they ran off toward another activity. The little boys roared after them like little dragons with fake claws. Jack looked to Kim, his heart warm from their dance. His own arm rested around her waist as they followed behind Jerry. He couldn't believe he had danced in front of all those people. He would have never done that, ever. He watched the shorter teen lead them toward a large stage. Had Jerry casted some kind of weird spell on him?

"Fairies and mythical creatures alike, I'll like to introduce you to our kind benefactor, Maxwell Power," the Fairy Queen announced. "Please give him your undivided attention."

Maxwell Power walked up the steps, an arm raised to wave at the audience. People of all ages clapped and hollered. Jack was shocked to see all the support. All he could remember was the arrogant man from the interview days ago. A large smile rested upon the man's face.

"At a young age, I thought magic was gone. Reality settled in and I was lost, wrapped up in my own world. I wanted nothing more than to grasp a little bit of magic again. Well, I can now say that magic never died, especially here in Seaford. Our great city still holds the richest amount of fairy history right here."

Jack looked out into the crowd. The thousands of individuals watching, were attentive and silent. They hung on the man's every word.

"When I began to sponsor this Fairy Festival years ago. I liked to think I had found that little bit of magic again. Seeing all these costumes and bright smiles and the sweets. Well, I have to say I'm happy with my contribution."

The crowd around them roared and clapped.

"I plan to enjoy the rest of the festivities today. And who knows maybe we'll see some real fairies tonight? Anyway, please enjoy the rest of your day. Take a little magic home. And don't let anyone tell you that magic isn't real, because believe me. It is real, very real."

He stepped away from the microphone and gestured toward the woman on stage again. "And now back to the most beautiful Fairy Queen I've ever seen."

The woman giggled. "Stop it, you are too kind. Now, I hope you all have put your best foot forward. Right now we will name the Fairy Princess and Prince of the festival."

Jack turned his attention to Jerry who muscled his way through the crowd. Jerry paused a couple rows from the front. Jack and Kim stood on his side. After a few seconds, two names were called. A little girl and boy appeared on stage. They held hands as the announcer crowned them. The little girl curtsied while the boy stuck out his tongue. A roar of claps surrounded them.

"And next for our older believers. We will name the Fairy King and Queen of the day. Before I name this couple, I want to lead with this. In all my years of being the Queen of the festival I've never seen such lovely spirit. I think what really makes this couple special is that I could tell one wasn't really into it but after a while it didn't matter."

She looked out into the crowd, eyes focused and sharp. Jack watched her. How could she possibly find anyone in the large crowd? It was really an odd thing. He expected a costume contest or a competition for the title. Character and spirit? What an odd way to judge someone.

"You two right there."

Jack looked around him. What guy and girl had the pleasure of wearing plastic crowns and waving to the crowd? He noticed seconds later, that Kim was already walking toward the stage. A frown settled on his lips. Where was Kim going?

"Go," Jerry urged. "She called you."

Jack shook his head. "No, that is stupid. I'm not going to stand up there."

Jerry grabbed his wrist and pulled. For a shorter teen he was surprisingly strong. He found himself closer to the stage. He climbed up the steps on the side. He looked out into the crowd of smiling face.

"Hey."

Jack looked to Kim. "Hey."

After a few seconds, the woman approached them with crowns. When she stopped at him, her eyes twinkled.

"It is great see a gentleman like yourself who doesn't care what others think," she smiled. "You've made her very happy I can tell."

He glanced at Kim before the crown rested upon his own head. Many claps surrounded them. Once pictures were taken for the Seaford paper, Kim brought out her Polaroid and snapped another photo of them. They stepped down. A few of the children from their dance approached them. The little girls waved their wands and danced around Kim. Jack watched, eyes soft, as Kim spoke with the children.

"You'd make a great Fairy King."

Jack turned to Jerry and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Jerry grinned but then frowned. For a few seconds he stood, silent and unfocused. Jack ignored the oddness and returned his attention back to Kim. He turned back around. Jerry was on the ground, motionless. His heart stopped. People around them spoke in loud and uncertain chatter. He got to his knees, hand upon Jerry's forehead. He pulled his hand away at the heat. Kim knelt by his side, fingers placed on the boy's neck.

"He is fine," she responded and then rested her ear just above his mouth. "And breathing. What happened?"

"I turned away for a second," he frowned. "When I looked back he was out cold."

"Maybe he should go to the hospital."

Jack nearly agreed but then remembered Jerry wasn't human. "No, I'm sure he will wake up."

A pair of eyes flew open. Jerry looked at them, eyes wide.

"That was sudden," Jack commented, hand outstretched for the boy to grab.

"Careful Jack," Kim reminded. "For injuries."

He pulled him up slowly. Jerry rubbed the back of his head and then looked to Jack.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Kim suggested.

Jack was disappointed but he understood her concern. They headed away from the crowd and declined all offers for help. As they headed toward the exit, Jack noticed a female and male walking on the other side. He analyzed the dark clothes they wore, concerned about the strangers' intense stare. Once they noticed his curious gaze, he turned his vision away. He didn't know what he say, but he decided to push the matter aside. Jerry's fainting spell was all that mattered.

In the car, he glanced at Jerry for a second. The teen seemed exhausted as he reclined into the back seat. Jack frowned and then continued to back out of the parking lot. They arrived at Kim's dorm a few minutes later. Kim exited the vehicle and waited. She stood upon the walkway toward her dorm. A jeweled plastic crown rested on her blonde head as pink fairy face paint glistened on her skin. Honestly, Kim could be a Fairy Queen. He was certain of it. Jack got out of his car to send her off properly.

"Thanks, Jack. I had lots of fun," she smiled and then looked to his car.

He noticed her gaze and sighed. "I'll take him back to my place. He'll rest and be back to his annoying self in no time."

She giggled. "What would we do without that nut loaf?"

Jack smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess he isn't as bad as I thought."

"Jack," she frowned. "You say Jerry isn't your friend but –"

"Uh, he is a – old friend we grew apart when we were younger," Jack lied. "He has always been a little weird."

"He likes to walk around barefoot," she stated.

"Like I said, he is odd."

She smiled. "I'll have to thank him tomorrow."

"Why?"

She smiled. "I haven't seen you smile this wide before."

Jack smiled. "I thank you for that."

Kim smiled, cheeks red. "Right, thanks for the day. Good luck on finals."

"Finals, thanks for reminding me," Jack remarked.

"Who knows, maybe being named Fairy King and Queen comes with a little magic," she suggested. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Bye," he smiled, eyes set on her.

She looked up at him. Before they could step closer, a honk surrounded them. He glanced at his car, eyes narrowed. Jerry sat in the driver's seat, a smile on his lips. He gave the horn another honk. Jerry gave an enthusiastic wave to Kim before he honked the horn again.

"Bye, Jack."

He watched her disappear through the doors of the dorm building. He sighed as he headed back to his car.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Jerry beamed and then pressed the horn a third time. A chuckle erupted from his lips at the shriek of the horn. Jack frowned as he took his spot in the driver's seat. He slapped Jerry's hand away from the horn. He sent the teen a glare as he started up the engine. The car moved along the road toward their house off-campus. At a stoplight, he gave the teen a brief glance.

"I didn't like what you pulled today."

He turned his vision back to the front just in time for the light to transition to green. He frowned at the lack of response, but decided to power on with the conversation.

"Kim and I were supposed to enjoy our date alone. You weren't supposed to be there."

"Who is Maxwell Power?"

Jack groaned. Jerry always had to change the subject of every conversation. He would have ignored the question, but he was intrigued. Jerry rarely paid attention to current events. He wondered how the teen had come across the name.

"Why?"

"He talked to me today, before I met the humans that played the music," he shared. "I was running away from you and Kim because you seemed mad. I don't know why you were mad though. Anyway, I ran into him. He wasn't mad."

"Wasn't mad? Oh, that is a relief," Jack commented, maneuvering the car into their familiar neighborhood. "Maxwell is one of the richest men in Seaford. I'm glad you didn't make him mad. I know somehow it would affect me if you did anger him."

"Oh, is he a King?"

Jack snorted. "No, we don't have a monarchy in the U.S. We have something called a President."

"I don't know. Everyone seemed to think he was cool," Jerry remarked. "I think he is cool too."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the compliment," Jack replied, an amused smile on his lips.

"Hey Jack?"

Jack gave a hum in response.

"So are you and Kim together?"

Jack didn't reply. Instead he looked to the mischievous smile on the fairy's face. He watched as human like ears became pointed again. A sigh left his lips. Jerry hopped out the car and rushed toward the front door. He shook his head at the teen's enthusiasm. If he had that much energy, he may be able to pull more all- nighters. It was strange how excited and energetic the teen was. Jack was certain the male had been sick not too long ago.

He exited his car and walked down the pathway. A buzz caught his attention. He retrieved his cellular device from his pocket. The glow of the front doorstep light illuminated his phone screen as he opened door. He smiled at the text from Kim. Maybe Kim was right about Jerry. He let out a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. He would thank the teen tomorrow.

* * *

Hey everyone! Seems like Jack is slowly understanding Jerry. So exciting! And what is happening between Jack and Kim? Anyway, I truly loved this chapter. I liked writing about the Fairy Festival and the different interactions the characters had in the story.

 **Special Thanks to Reviewers** :

 **Camela1998** , thanks for the review. I'm glad you think the plot is amazing. I appreciate the kind words. Thanks again for the support.

I am happy to announce that the chapters will be coming out a little sooner than before. The next chapter is 20% (estimated) of the way done. The next chapter is going to be a big one, so stay tuned.

Thanks again to all those who read, favorite, follow, and review. I appreciate all the support from all of you. It means a lot to me. Feel free to check out my profile with news about this story. Thanks again!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Six**.

Jack tapped out a simple rhythm on his desk, a number two pencil in his right hand. He bit his lip as he searched his Calculus notes for answers. His eyes wandered to the window, distracted by the early afternoon glow of the sun and the healthy green grass of the front yard. Memories of yesterday warmed his heart. His time with Kim was well spent despite Jerry's unexpected appearance. Although he hated to admit it, Jerry's presence hadn't been a complete disaster. A chuckle left his lips as he erased an incorrect notation on his paper.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack looked to Milton, a grin on his lips. He hadn't noticed his best friend's arrival. He must have been thinking deeply. A frown fell across his lips at the sight of Milton's discomfort. He pushed his textbook away, full attention on his friend.

"Milton what is going on? Are you okay?"

"Jack, your parents are here, in our living room."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Milton fidgeted in place, arms by his side. "I did, I sent you a quick text, but I guess you didn't see."

"My phone was on vibrate," he whispered under his breath, eyes focused on his cellular device. "Crap, crap. I'm not ready for a visit."

Jack looked around his room for flaws. After his brief analysis, Jack hurried to the bathroom. He smoothed the creases out his polo shirt and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair before he continued out his room. On his way toward the stairs, he spotted Jerry sitting on the top step. He tapped the boy on the right shoulder.

"Milton says your parents are here."

"Yes, they are here. I need you to stay out of the way, okay?"

"Milton told me I should stay up here for now too. Why?"

"Look, my parents are 'no nonsense' kind of people. They aren't fond of jokes and horseplay," he shared. "Head over to my room. Yes, I'm saying you are allowed to hang out there."

Jerry arose, a frown on his lips.

"No time to argue, go!"

Jerry stood with the doorknob in his hand, eyes focused on him. Jack urged him inside. He rushed down the steps, eyes wide. He hadn't expected a visit. His most recent conversation with his parents had been a week ago. He winced at the memory. Once he arrived on the floor, he turned his attention to the couple on the couch.

"Jack."

"Mom, Dad" Jack greeted. "Hello."

His mother embraced him while his father gave him a firm nod. Milton appeared, glasses of water in hand. Jack mouthed a silent thank you to the redhead. He took his spot on a sofa chair. The big screen television blared the local news in the background.

"Thank you Milton dear," his mother smiled as she received the glass. "Jack, forgive us for such an impromptu meeting like this."

Jack smiled with a strain. He knew the apology was fake. Once in a while, his parents appeared unannounced. He began to call them their surprise inspections.

"Though I don't see the problem," his father stated, his own water in hand. "As your parents, I don't see why every meeting should be scheduled. One can find the truth during a surprise meeting."

His mother smiled. "Yes, I agree. The firm I work at says the associates are best tested when they are unaware they are being tested."

His mother was a lawyer of a law firm hours away from Seaford University. His father was a Calculus teacher at his old high school. They believed efficiency was the key to an outstanding life. Jack wondered if an efficient life was a good life. He hadn't figured it out yet.

"The house is quiet," his father stated. "A good environment for studying, I hope."

"Of course," Milton added

. "I do my best work here."

His father grinned. Jack frowned. He always noticed the way his father's eyes lit up when Milton was around. Often, he found his father and Milton in heated discussion about science and math. Jack was decent in math and average in the sciences. His computer engineering major impressed his father but put even more stress upon him from time to time. It wasn't to say he didn't enjoy his major.

"Now, Jack, any news about your classes?" his mother questioned, hand upon his own. "How is your history class going?"

"Great," Jack shared. "We finished our end of semester projects. It was about the myths and legends of Seaford. I did mine on Captain Long Shanks and talked about history during the time."

"Myths and legends," his father snorted. "Pure fantasy, if you ask me. Just like that fairy festival that took place yesterday. I tell you that caused quite the traffic on my way back from work. What a waste of time."

"It wasn't too bad," Jack commented. "I was there with Kim. I won king of the fairies yesterday and she was the queen. Funny right?"

"Really?" his mother shared. "Well, honey that is interesting but aren't finals soon? Maybe you shouldn't have been out during that time."

"Well, it is annual and only one day."

"Huh? You went out a couple days before your finals?" his father glared. "And why weren't you studying?"

"Kim asked me."

His father frowned. "I hear this girl's name awfully a lot. What is her major? Is she a serious student?"

"Dad, why should it matter if she is or not?" Jack frowned.

"Because if she is a distraction you should sever your ties immediately," he pointed. "I focused all my energy in graduating and landing a job. I met your mother shortly after. We didn't marry until she was established. It is the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry you put your love life on hold," Jack responded, arms crossed. "But it doesn't mean I should."

"Love life?" his mother remarked, eyes wide. "You and this girl are in love?"

"I mean," Jack flushed, eyes on Milton for help. "I –"

"Hey, why don't I bring you down to the basement, Mr. Brewer," Milton suggested. "I have an excellent science project I want to show you."

Mr. Brewer arose, eyes narrowed at Jack before he smiled. "Excellent, Milton. Ah, I've always known you'd grow up to be a promising scientist. I always saw potential in you while you and Jack grew up. Yes, I'd be happy to see this project."

He disappeared from sight. Jack groaned, hand upon his forehead.

"Your father means well."

Jack glanced at his mother. "And so do you?"

"Honey, the world is tough out there," she smiled. "Don't you want to work hard, focus, and be your absolute best so you'll be successful?"

Jack bit his lip. "Yes, I –I want to be successful."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you do dear. And you will be, if you focus. Odd, I thought we talked about this hair."

"My hair?"

"Never mind, I'm sure after this semester you'll cut it."

A frown fell on his lips as he watched her pick up her phone. She began to talk animatedly to the person on the other line. He glanced at his own cellphone, eyes focused on the time. He only hoped his parents' visit was short. He knew they wouldn't spend too much time. After all, he had to study and they wouldn't want to interrupt that. One good thing about their personality. Before he could excuse himself, an outraged shout came from the basement.

"Sounded like dad," he shared.

His mother nodded and followed him down the steps. They passed the den and walked down the hall toward an opened door. His sock covered feet squished upon the moist ground beneath him. A frown settled upon his lips. The ground was rather wet. He turned his attention toward the occupants of the room. Droplets of water dripped down his father's face. A large wet spot rested upon the front of his collared white tee shirt. Light laughter drifted toward his ears. His eyes swept the area, shocked by the tiny grin on Milton's lips. He continued his search until he found the culprit. Jerry's body shook in place as he pressed his face into one of the walls in the room.

"Jerry?"

"Jerry! So that is his name?" his father bellowed. "What is this Jerry doing in here? Tell me he isn't a friend of yours."

"He is someone I met recently," Jack commented. "What happened?"

Milton shook his head, the smile gone from his lips. "I'm so sorry Jack. I should have known something was up. Jerry was so quiet. I guess while we were chatting up stairs, he was staging his latest prank."

Jack took a brief glance at the door. There was a bucket suspended above the door. For a second, he wondered how the bucket remained in place. There was no string attached.

"Jack, I don't know what you are doing in this university. Freshman year was a disaster and this year is supposed to be better," his father remarked, brows furrowed. "But I don't like what I see. First Kim and now Jerry? Why can't you be more like Milton? Look at the work he has accomplished and he is just a sophomore. You are a sophomore. Why –"

"Dad, I told you before, I'm doing my best."

"Your best isn't enough."

Silence filled the room.

"Your mother and I will go now," he sighed. "You need to get to work. Your finals are in a week. If you want to prove that you are doing your best I suggest your distractions cut themselves out."

His father headed out the room with his wife close behind. Jack followed after, many words on his lips. Once they arrived on the first floor, Jack watched his parents gather at the front door. He sighed heavily.

"Jack, son," his father stated. "I don't know what you think you are doing, but you aren't a child anymore. You are on your own but that doesn't mean you should drive your entire life into the ground. We overlooked freshman year because statistics state that a good percentage of freshman have a hard time, but this is sophomore year. You are out of excuses. You better improve or we are going to pull you out of this school."

"What? You can't do that," he growled.

"We are paying, not you," his father fumed. "Oh, and tell your friend, acquaintance, Jerry, that he should get to work as well. I have a feeling he does nothing but cause trouble."

After his parents disappeared into their car, Jerry appeared next to him. Jack watched the fairy wave to the retreating vehicle. Jack narrowed his eyes at the smile on the boy's face. His heart thumped in his chest and he closed his eyes for a brief second.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you know what you just did?"

"It was just prank. I don't' know why they are so angry about it."

"You are unbelievable," Jack pointed. "My dad and mom don't care for that nonsense Jerry. You can't do that to a guy's parents. My dad already compares me to Milton. Now they think I'm friends with the biggest clown on campus. Do you know what that looks like to them? Like I'm repeating Freshman year all over again."

"I really don't see why they are so angry. This isn't even my best stuff."

"Do you think I'm joking?" Jack asked. "For my parents success is important. If I don't succeed – I don't know. I haven't thought about what will happen. I do know I won't like it."

Milton's hand landed on his right shoulder. "It'll be fine Jack. It is just water. Honestly, I thought it was a little funny."

"Shut up, Milton."

Milton quieted.

"That was mean," Jerry pointed out.

"That was mean? Jerry you came into my life at the worst time," he continued. "I haven't been able to fully pay attention to school, my friends, or Kim."

"Kim had fun yesterday."

"Yes, but who she had fun with wasn't me," Jack shook his head. "I'm not like that. That isn't who I am, not who my parents think I should be. I can't be like that Jerry."

"You can have fun."

Jack smirked, arms crossed and then he continued. "Oh, really? Tell me fairy boy. What fairy dust magic do you have to fix all this? None. Maybe Milton was right. You are a troll. You don't have wings, you aren't that nice, and you are selfish. Yeah, definitely a troll."

"Jack," Milton called out.

Jerry's eyes grew wide.

"What you aren't used to someone yelling at you?" Jack remarked.

Jerry stepped back and Jack stepped forward. "That is rich. Are all the fairies in your little happy forest nice to you? Or maybe they aren't nice to you? Maybe they kicked you out of the forest. I mean no one has come to look for you. That is it, isn't it? If they cared they'd try to get you, but they didn't. Just great. It has been three weeks. All this time I thought you were supposed to go home."

Jerry shook his head. "I am supposed to go home."

"No one has looked for you. You and I both know what that means."

Jerry took a few more steps back. The fairy opened his mouth and then closed it. He averted his eyes from left to right before he bolted. Jack didn't bother to watch him. He turned away from the teen, a scream bottled within his throat.

"Jack, Jerry can be annoying," Milton shared. "I've yelled at him too but that was – that wasn't anything I've ever said before."

"Milton, he caused so much trouble, not only today but every day. Remember the water incident?" Jack glared. "You and I both have finals. We are better off with him gone. I can get back to work, quit ignoring my friend, and Kim – maybe she'll like the real me."

Milton sighed. "Jerry told me about the fairy festival. He said you were really happy and even danced around with Kim. Jack, that is the real you. When we were kids you were always happy and had fun. Sure you were serious too, but not like what I've seen. I know your parents are strict and yeah maybe your grades need polishing but you can still have fun."

"I'm not going to listen to you, Milton," Jack moved toward the front door, arms crossed. "Didn't you hear what my dad said about me because of Jerry?"

A hand grabbed Jack's arm on his way into the house. He paused, a frown on his lips.

"When water poured on your dad, I laughed. I laughed so hard. I haven't laughed like that since this college started. I've been so stressed Jack. I think Jerry is here for a reason."

Jack snorted as he ripped his arm from Milton's grasp. Before he entered the house, he looked back at Milton's face for a second. He shook his head and continued to his room. Jerry was a menace and he shouldn't have invited the fairy inside.

* * *

Hey Readers! Wow, a very angry chapter. I know you must think "But Jerry and Jack were getting along so well". Yes, they were getting along pretty well. Is it weird to say I had fun writing this chapter?

Anyway, the next chapter is 25% (estimated) of the way done. I am truly excited for the next chapter as well. Why am I excited? Stay tuned to find out. Anyway, what did you all think about the fight between Jack and Jerry? Do you think Jack had a right to be angry or was he just overreacting? I'm interested to see whose side you may be on.

Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for the support! I want to thank all those who have left favorites, read, follow, and leave reviews. You all are the absolute best!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Seven.**

As the days progressed, Jack didn't see the fairy teen as much. Honestly, Jack was thrilled. He knew his thoughts were insensitive, but he stopped himself from caring. The bright side of the situation was clear. He could have a week of Jerry free studying.

Over the days Milton became distant. Jack believed his best friend was too invested in finals, but he realized he was wrong. He began to notice the redhead was avoiding him. If Jack entered a room, then Milton left. After a day and a half of the ridiculous behavior, he was fed up.

"Care to tell me what the heck is wrong with you?"

Milton gave Jack a brief glance and returned to his open text. A miniature bowl of jelly beans rested, in a bowl, on his left. Jack joined the Chemistry major at the kitchen table. He wanted to fish the truth from his childhood friend.

"Really Milton, what the heck?"

"Don't you have finals soon? Are you even studying?" Milton asked.

"Yes," Jack remarked. "It is all I'm doing. I saw Randy and Brody yesterday. I told them we would hang out again after finals. I'm glad my finals are a little later."

Milton gave the other a nod before he grabbed his text and directed his body toward his bedroom. Jack arose, arms crossed. He made sure to block the teen's path. Milton raised a single brow, displeased with the obstacle. Jack watched him rub his fingers against his forehead and then pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have time for this Jack," Milton said. "There is so much I want to say to you, but like you said finals are more important."

Jack grabbed Milton's arm. "What is this about?"

"Have you seen Jerry around?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times. Every time we make eye contact he leaves. I think he knows to stay out of the way."

Yes, Jerry was a very good listener. He had to hand it to the mythical boy. Jack made himself clear and Jerry paid attention. The boy had yet to barge into his room. Jerry stopped holding solo dance parties in the basement. The fairy's appetite might have diminished, but Jack could check on the change after finals.

"Unbelievable, you can't be this dense," Milton growled. "Jack, I'm angry because Jerry is floating around the house like he doesn't belong. Sure Jerry is annoying and a menace, but he has feelings. I mean haven't you realized it. He practically is a ghost now."

"What? Milton, you saw what he did. I told him to stay in my room, but he didn't listen. Instead, he created a ridiculous prank. I get enough of my parent's disappoint each visit. I don't need him to make it worse."

Milton shook his head. "I have a final at 7pm today, in case you wonder where I am."

Jack stuffed his hands within his sweat pant pockets. He didn't know Jerry's behavior would affect Milton. Milton had been more annoyed by Jerry than Jack had from the start. He should be happy that Jerry wasn't annoying them. It wasn't like Jack wouldn't keep his promise to the fairy. He just needed peace and quiet for finals week. After, he would make amends with the barefooted teenager.

He retreated to his room for his second night of finals review. Once he arrived in his room, his heart nearly leapt from his chest. Jerry sat cross legged upon his desk. For a few seconds, he stood in the doorway, eyes focused on Jerry. The teen titled his head to the side, shoulders slumped. A blank expression adorned the face of the fairy.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"There is nothing to worry about," Jack replied.

Jack headed to his desk, eyes narrowed at the intruder. Jerry moved from the surface to the floor. He watched the fairy place a hand upon his heart. The boy hunched over, eyes shut and lips in a thin line. Rapid breaths left his lips. Jack stepped forward but before he could get closer, Jerry moved back.

"Don't," the fairy pleaded.

Jack nodded

Jerry arose from the desk, eyes focused on the ground. Jack watched the other's retreating back. He let out a heavy sigh as he took his seat again. He couldn't be concerned with the fairies dramatic exit. He pulled his text book from beneath the inbuilt shelf on his desk. The sound of a hacking cough caught his attention.

"Maybe you should stay inside, Jerry. That cough sounds nasty and it is a little chilly tonight."

"I' m okay."

Jack's frown deepened. He lifted his pencil before he continued with his studies.

* * *

A yawn escaped his lips around lunch time. On his right, Randy and Brody quizzed each other in their different subject matter. A tiny grin stretched across Jack's face. It was the last day of finals. There was one final at night and he was free for the summer.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack glanced at Kim's sunny smile. The blonde took the empty spot to the left of him. She brought out a simple pasta dish from her large tote bag. A few stray pieces of papers drifted from her bag as well. She dumped the scraps back into her bag. She caught his look and her eyes softened.

"You look terrible," she sighed. "Don't tell me you crammed too?"

"No," he assured.

No, his nights had been filled with the sound of horrific cough attacks from the resident fairy every other night. He was surprised to notice how quiet the last two mornings had been. The nights and mornings were usually filled with wet, mucous drenched coughs.

"Oh, how is Jerry by the way? I meant to ask but I was swamped by studying. I just feel so bad for not asking until now."

"He is fine – actually he is upset. We may have had a tiny fight."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," she frowned "I can't imagine him ever being upset. He is all fun and games. He is always smiling and happy."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, eyes on the surface of the dining hall table. Kim would be shocked to see Jerry. He was everything but sunshine. After their brief encounter last night, the teen disappeared. After Jack's last final and a good night's sleep, he was certain he would be ready for Jerry.

"Who is Jerry?" Brody asked.

"He is an old friend of Jack," Kim informed.

"I've never heard that name before," Brody frowned.

"Well, they did drift apart," Kim stated.

Brody took a bite out of his pizza and then turned to Jack. "Is there a secret life you are hiding from us, Brewer?"

Randy lifted his head from his arms, the remains of sleep in his eyes. "Secret life?"

"No."

Jack glanced at his watch, mind focused on his last exam of the sophomore semester. He arose from his seat and waved to his friends.

"Remember, we are coming to your place," Randy pointed. "We all finish finals tonight and I want to come to party."

"I remember," Jack rolled his eyes. "I rather sleep but I understand."

Brody shook his head. "I can't believe you rather sleep than party."

Jack ignored his friends chatter and rushed to his final. His confidence was on an all-time high. He would prove to his parents that he belonged at Seaford University. They wouldn't question his ability again.

* * *

"You've got such a great location."

Jack looked to Kim and smiled. At the moment, they sat on old lawn chairs in the backyard. The stars twinkled above their head as their fingers curled around fizzy carbonated colas. A relaxed sigh left his lips. He needed this moment of tranquility. Obnoxious laughter and snorts left the house but he ignored the excessive noise. Milton could deal with the extra people Randy and Brody invited over.

"My parents visited a couple days ago," Jack shared.

Kim glanced at him, her eyes focused on his expression. Without any warning, she slipped her hand into his. A small smiled graced her lips. He returned the same smile back. He rarely brought up the subject of his parents. When words of his family dropped from his lips, it was usually in rage.

"When I'm around them," he remarked. "I feel like a failure. They could say absolutely nothing to me and I'd feel like a failure. I know I sound ridiculous. I mean at least they love me and not all families are together like mine. I don't know. I guess I should just be grateful either way."

Kim gave his hand a squeeze. Jack shifted in the lawn chair, eyes set on Kim's eyes. "It is just when they look at me like that. I feel like their love for me has conditions. Did I get good grades this week? Yes, okay then I'm loved. Maybe next week I fail miserably, maybe I'm not loved that week. I don't know."

"I really think your parents are proud of you. You may not think so, but I'm certain they are. And Jack I get it, your worries," she commented. "We all search for acceptance."

For a second, the image of Jerry popped in Jack's mind. He shook the thought away. Jerry didn't want acceptance. He already accepted himself. Obviously, the boy was carefree. He wouldn't know true grief if it slapped him in the face. He remembered the words he said to the teen and sighed.

"Jack."

He turned toward the back door. Milton stood in the doorway, eyes wide. He apologized for interrupting a moment. He trudged across the grass and stopped before them. He looked out into the backyard. Jack followed his gaze and stopped at the boundary of the forest and the backyard.

"I haven't seen Jerry all day."

"He is probably around. He has a tendency of sprouting like a weed in places."

Milton crossed his arms, brow furrowed. "No, I really haven't seen him. Have you?"

"No."

"Maybe call his phone?" Kim suggested.

Milton chuckled despite the concern in his voice. "I promise you he won't pick up. Let's just say cellphones are considered mystical magic to him."

Kim tilted her head to the side.

A thought surfaced in Jack's head. He allowed himself to laugh.

"Maybe Jerry finally found his way back to the forest."

"This maybe a joke to you," Milton remarked. "But I'm actually worried, Jack. You should be too."

"He is old enough to take care of himself, Milton," Jack assured. "I'm sure he has found someone else to bother by now. If that is not the case, then I'm sure we will see him in the morning."

Milton sighed and then turned his body toward the back door. "He hasn't been feeling well, Jack. Although, you could be right. Jerry does show up at random times. I'll get back inside."

Milton headed back toward the basement entrance. When Jack turned back to Kim, he found her intense stare on him. He reclined in his chair again, arms behind his head. There was no reason to worry too much. Jerry was a fairy, a mythical creature. If there was anyone who he had to worry the least about, it would be Jerry. He had magic and could disappear in a blink of an eye.

"You were right."

"Huh?"

"You two have drifted apart. It seems like you truly could care less."

Jack frowned at Kim's turned down lips. "Well, yeah—I mean I do care just I'm not obsessive or anything. Anyway, finals are over and the stress is gone for now until grades of course. How did you feel about your finals?"

"Okay, I guess," Kim answered, no longer sitting. "What happened between you in Jerry?"

"I told you we had a fight."

"No, when you were friends before," she corrected. "You said you were old friends that drifted."

"Kim, people drift apart all the time. I don't understand your question."

Kim circled her arms around her body. Jack arose, a soft look in his eyes. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine," she smiled. "I should get back to my dorm."

Jack looked to his watch and winced. It was rather late.

"Let me drop you off."

"No, it is okay," she declined. "I saw some girls who live on my hall. I'm going to catch a ride back with them. Wouldn't want you to miss your curfew."

"My curfew," he pondered. "Wait, Kim."

He groaned inwardly as he watched her jog toward the house. It was obvious that Kim didn't like Jack's reaction to Jerry's absence. Even without Jerry around, he still had the ability to mess with his life. He dropped into the lawn chair, head in his hands. He arose from the chair and walked toward the forest.

He stretched his hand before him and was surprised to know there was no invisible barrier. He frowned deeply. He slipped into the forest with ease. He walked a few feet before he looked around at the towering trees. He didn't see any fairy homes or courts or whatever. He let out a frustrated growl. He shook his head and headed back toward his house. From the outside, he noticed the party was over. He was glad. He didn't think he could handle any more people.

Once inside, he headed up the basement steps to the kitchen. Milton stood before the pantry. Jack took his place beside him.

"He stopped eating your Pop Ups a while ago," Milton shared.

Jack stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Milton, he is fine."

Milton looked to him and then nodded. The red head returned to his room. Jack sighed. He knew he was right. Jerry could be hiding amongst the bushes. He was probably hidden in a room in the basement. The fairy boy was just fine. Jerry had powers and could defend himself, if necessary. As Jack laid his head down, his heart clenched for a few seconds. He ignored the phenomenon and headed to sleep. Jerry was fine. Jerry couldn't be in danger. Everything was just fine.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Here is another installment of Fairy Dust Not Included.

Special thanks to new follower:

PeachysGotIt24

Alright everyone I truly enjoyed writing this chapter. The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. I'll give you a hint. The next chapter is another big one. Stay tuned!

Thanks again everyone for the review, favorites, follows, and for reading. I really appreciate the support. I enjoy the feedback from you all. You all are so awesome!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Eight.**

Jack trudged into the kitchen, hair a disheveled mess. He decided on a bagel with cream cheese. He plopped down at the kitchen table, a relaxed smile on his lips. The day after finals was always the calmest. He truly appreciated the mental freedom. He looked up from his meal and spotted Milton already combed and dressed.

"Morning," Jack greeted.

Milton nodded and grabbed a bowl, cereal, and milk. "Good Morning."

"Do you still have summer school?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, I'm also working in a lab this summer, so I'll be up here. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"Plan to," Jack replied. "I pity those in the dorms. They have to move out."

There were many good reasons to share a house with a close friend. Besides the cheap rent, he was able to leave his belongings and move in anytime he wished. He could even stay over the summer if he desired. He knew Brody and Randy were struggling with the move out schedule of the dorms. Jack was happy he didn't have to do the same.

"I'm guessing Jerry is still giving us the silent treatment," Jack remarked, a half- eaten bagel in his right hand.

Milton frowned. "I went outside to call him and got no response. I don't even know if he is in Seaford anymore."

"I seriously believe he figured out how to get back home. I walked into the forest just fine yesterday. Maybe whatever kept him out stopped."

Milton didn't reply. Jack knew Milton was still upset with Jack. He could tell the teen was slowly moving past his anger. An argument couldn't get between sixteen years of friendship. Before he could ponder further, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Jack glanced at his cellphone, a smile on his lips.

"Hey, Kim's coming over in an hour."

Milton smirked.

"Shut up."

"What exactly is going on between you and Kim?" Milton asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I think we are going to talk about it today. Hopefully, she isn't still mad."

Milton looked at him.

"She didn't like how nonchalant I was about Jerry."

Milton sighed. "Believe me she isn't the only one."

Jack frowned before he returned to his text.

* * *

When Kim arrived, Jack decided they watch a movie in the living room. There was a vast selection of movies available in the TV stand cabinet. Kim agreed to the suggestion. Jack popped popcorn, and then settled into the couch beside her. He glanced at Kim who seemed in deep thought. He gave her a moment to herself to assess her thoughts. During that time, he set up the DVD in the player. After, he was done he sat beside Kim.

"Did Jerry ever turn up?"

Jack frowned. He hadn't expected their conversation to start with the fairy. He nodded. He would flow with the conversation. He tapped a slow rhythm out on the arm of the couch. He rested his head upon his right hand.

"No, I suspect he just went home."

"Just like that?" Kim raised a brow. "Without a single word? Just left? How bad was the argument?"

Jack sighed. "Kim, Jerry and I aren't as close friends as you think. Believe me, we are more like acquaintances."

"So, he didn't leave a note, didn't call, and left without a goodbye."

Jack thought over her words and he realized she was right. He knew little of the fairy but the description didn't sound right. The fairy liked the attention he received from Milton and Jack. He couldn't go anywhere without a word. He wiggled his way into his date with Kim at he festival. He played pranks on them often. Leaving without a trace didn't sound like Jerry.

"I just don't know, Jack," Kim began. "And then at the festival he passed out and was just magically better the next day."

Jack snickered at the word 'magical'.

"It isn't funny Jack," Kim eyed him. "He might not be a close friend anymore but he deserves a little concern for his situation. I may not be a nurse, but when someone passes out you should pay attention to it."

"People like him don't get ill. Actually, I suspect he heals others instead."

Before he could reassure Kim, he heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. He turned toward Milton and frowned. The red head was out of breath, eyes wide. He arose and headed toward his friend. Kim followed closely behind.

"Jack, Jerry didn't go home," Milton remarked. "I think he ran off. Actually, he could be lost."

"Hold on, Milton, relax," Jack calmed him. "How do you know this?"

"I don't," Milton remarked. "But we need to start coming up with scenarios now, Jack. Jerry isn't just anyone. He is a freaking fairy who doesn't know how the human world works. We need to think of all the hypothetical situations possible."

"Fairy?" Kim questioned. "What did Milton just call him? Was that an insult?"

Jack wrapped an arm around Milton's shoulders. He led the teen boy away from Kim and glared. Milton shrugged his shoulder away, eyes stern.

"You can't say fairy in front of Kim."

"No, Jack, let her know the truth," Milton glared. "Kim, a couple of weeks ago, Jack found Jerry in our basement."

Kim opened her mouth about to interrupt.

"He claimed he was a fairy and we didn't believe him at first. Then I noticed the ears and Jack told me he can lift couches with powers and open doors without hands."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't listen to Milton."

She frowned before she looked to Milton. "Where would a fairy go then?"

"Wait you believe him?"

Kim sighed. "Milton is distressed Jack. You may not care, but I know he wouldn't lie. Milton doesn't lie like that."

Jack frowned. He guessed Kim was still upset about yesterday.

"Jack told me you did some research on fairies for a history project."

Kim nodded. "Yes, I – wow fairies are real?"

Milton nodded.

Kim gave a firm nod. "Yes, I did some research."

Jack watched Milton and Kim head toward the table by the kitchen. He glanced at the DVD selection menu. After a few seconds, he headed over to the table.

* * *

Milton flipped open his laptop, eager to find answers. He logged in and allowed Kim to sign into her online storage account. Jack watched, arms crossed, as she brought up her history project slides. He remembered her presentation as clear as day. Honestly, he didn't think there was anything substantial in the slides.

Kim bit her lip as she scrolled. After a few seconds of silence, she logged out and turned to them. Jack wondered if she had thrown in the towel already. He wouldn't blame her. Catching a Fairy wasn't a simple task. Foul play or not, it would be difficult to pinpoint Jerry's location, if Jerry was in fact actually missing. Part of Jack believed Jerry was in hiding.

"I doubt your history project has the answers," Jack remarked. "Maybe your grandma knows something."

There was a moment of silence. Jack worried he may have offended her, but was relieved to see she was simply thinking. She tapped a turquoise polished nail against her chin. They watched her in silence. Seconds passed, and then a slow grin appeared on her face. She turned her attention to her cellular device. She dialed in a number. A quick conversation transpired before she headed toward the door.

"Kim?"

"You are right, Jack. I almost forgot."

They followed her down the steps toward Jack's car in the driveway. She waited on the side, arms to her side. A large smile stretched across her lips. Jack walked across the path toward the driveway. His own lips curled into a smile. The sparkle in Kim's eyes never failed to amuse him. What could she possibly be so excited about?

"You up for a mini field trip?" she questioned.

Jack looked to Milton who shrugged. "Why not?"

Jack took the driver's seat. Kim called shot gun which left the back for Milton. He grumbled at the injustice for his long legs. The blonde promised the redhead the ride back. All was calm in the car once again.

"Where to?"

"My place."

Jack looked to the grin on her lips and returned the smile. He didn't know what to expect at Kim's place. He hoped Jerry would come out of hiding before the day ended. He was due back home in a couple days.

* * *

Grandma Rosie Crawford, or "Gam", was a whimsical older woman. Despite her age, Jack wouldn't have guessed she was old. The only indication of age rested in the wrinkles of wisdom upon her face. Her grey locks were fashioned in a short bob above her shoulders. She hunched over a kettle as she prepared some peppermint tea for them. A plate of brownies sat upon a large oak table in the dining room. Jack hadn't met Kim's grandma before and was quite excited to be in her presence.

"Gam," Kim stated, after she tasted a fat gooey brownie. "Remember those stories you told me when I was younger?"

Gam placed her saucer and teacup back on the table. "What stories my dear?"

"Huh?" Kim remarked. "Gam, the stories about the fairies and the little human girl. I loved those fictional stories. You've forgotten them?"

"Oh dear, Kimberly. I could never forget those stories," she stated with a twinkle in her eyes. "Believe me, I have the memory of an elephant. I'll always remember the stories. But I never said they were just stories, now did I?"

Jack watched the older woman with a bit of interest. He noticed the woman's eyes were on him.

"Kimberly, is this the Jack you talk about often?"

A flush painted across Kim's cheeks. She allowed her right hand to cover her right cheek. Instantly, the redness disappeared. A tiny smirk stretched across Jack's lips.

"Mrs. Crawford, you said the stories weren't just stories," Milton began. "What do you mean by that?"

The elder woman reclined in her chair, eyes focused on a spot behind them. A large grin fell upon her rosy lips. She fiddled with her white cardigan before she turned her attention to them. Jack was curious. What could Kim's grandmother know about fairies? Up until Jerry, he hadn't believed in anything magical.

"Well, first of all, the little girl in the fairytales well – she is me."

Kim's mouth hung open. "Can't be."

"Can be," she corrected. "The little girl was me. At a young age, my parents fought often. One day I was fed up and I ran far. I ran to a large patch of forests behind my neighbor's house. I entered the forest and disappeared. For a while I wandered. Unfortunately, nights can grow cold. I was but a little girl, improperly dressed. One should never run out in pajamas, in the dead of night."

"I don't understand," Jack commented. "You were alone in the woods. What does that have to do with fairies?"

Gam took a sip of her tea and then proceeded with her tale. "I would have perished in those woods that night. I was young and didn't know my way. I wasn't an outdoors girl. I just knew I wanted to get out of my house."

"Oh," Kim whispered. "Gam, I didn't know."

"I remember a beautiful lady, who held me close," she shared. "I awoke the next morning at home. I believed I was saved by a fairy and not just any but a fairy queen. She wore a crown fashioned from precious jewels and the liveliest flowers I've ever seen. So you see, Kimberly, my stories weren't stories. As a young child, my belief in fairies grew. It couldn't be explained by my parents, law enforcement, or anyone."

Jack snorted. "And you believed based on one event? And no one questioned you?"

Kim shot him a look.

"No one questioned me because I was missing for a long time. So I did go missing it was my return that was hard to explain. I knew the answer though."

"Fascinating," Milton replied.

"Gam, you've encountered a fairy," Kim remarked. "I haven't seen one, but Jack and Milton have."

Gam turned to them, eyebrows raised.

"His name is Jerry," Milton continued. "We haven't seen him a while. We have no idea where to turn or what to do."

Gam pursed her lips. Her right hand formed a fist as she pounded it against her palm.

"You'll have to get to the forest, my dears."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"The fairies have a fragile existence," she continued. "You'll need to get to the forest immediately. Fairies are gentle creatures at nature, then again there are some that are more harmful than others. Never mind that. The good fairies are helpful. They helped me, surely they'll help you all especially if it is to help their own."

Abruptly, Gam arose to her feet, worry in her eyes. "Oh poor darling, that fairy boy all alone out there. He knows nothing of the human world, I'm sure. Yes, if this boy was around and isn't now, certainly he has lost his way. The possibilities are endless."

Guilt gnawed at Jack's heart.

"You will go," she urged. "You will go to any forest in the city and I'm certain it'll lead you to the right place. You three are pure of heart and I'm sure the fairies will help you."

They rose from their chairs, eager to get started. Jack wanted to solve the mystery as fast as possible.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Crawford," Jack beamed.

"Please, just call me Gam," she smiled. "And don't you worry Jack, darling. I'm certain the boy will be just fine. You'll have to hurry though."

Jack nodded. They bid Kim's kind grandma a farewell as Kim gave the older woman a large hug.

"Finally, I can repay them for what they have done," Gam whispered to Kim. "You go Kimberly, do your grandma proud."

"Yes, Gam. We will."

Jack led the way to the car. Once inside, Milton took the passenger seat, as promised. Kim sat in the back, lips in a thin line and eyebrows furrowed.

"All this time, I can't believe fairies were real and my grandma met one. I'm so shocked."

Milton nodded. "Well, at least we know where to go."

"We have some woods in the back of our house," Jack suggested.

"No time, there are some woods just down the road from my house. The neighborhood wanted to preserve some forest. Gam said any forest would do."

Jack stopped his car right outside an untouched forest, large trees shot from the ground. There was no parking lot, so he kept his car on the boundary where road turned to untamed greenery. They rushed out of the car and onto the outskirts of the forest. Jack turned to Kim, eyes focused on her calculated stare.

"I still can't believe how easily you believed all this," Jack commented.

Kim walked ahead, eyes on the lookout for something. "I've heard so many stories. I guess a part of me already kind of believed. Plus, Seaford has a very magical history."

Birds chirped above head and leaves rustled by an unexpected gust of wind. Huge trees stretched skyward untouched by man. Kim shielded her eyes against the sun. Jack stood beside her, his fingers slipped within her own hands. She gazed at the contact before a blush fell on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Jack remarked about to break the hold. "I wasn't – I'll let go."

"No, it is okay."

"What do we do now?" Milton asked. "The little research I've done told me absolutely nothing about situations like this, just what to avoid."

"If fairies are so good, why would we avoid them?" Jack asked.

"Remember Jack," Milton remarked. "Not all fairies are good."

Jack thought about Jerry's more reckless behavior and shrugged. "How bad could the other fairies be? I mean Jerry was annoying, what could be worse than that?"

Milton shook his head. He looked to Kim. "What do you think we should do?"

Kim bit her lip and then walked further along the forest floor. They followed closely behind her. Once they were deeper in the woods, she turned to the boys. Jack watched her close her eyes.

"Come on, close your eyes," she whispered.

"What? Why?" Jack questioned.

"Just do it."

Jack frowned, eyes closed.

"Fairies revealed themselves to my Gam only because she was distressed and in trouble. We are healthy and well. We are suspicious, I bet. Let's close our eyes and just listen. Maybe they'll come out and we can catch them before they disappear."

The wind picked up and the leaves stirred around them. For a few seconds, Jack remained quiet, annoyed, and then hungry. He rested his palms upon his stomach. He opened his eyes.

"This is ridiculous, we should just put out a police report for a missing teen."

Kim cracked her eyes open alongside Milton. "I was certain that would work."

A few leaves began to stir at their feet. Leaves leapt from the ground and swirled around them. Branches swayed and slapped against each other. A few birds escaped to the sky and then silence fell upon the forest. Jack looked at his companions, confusion settled upon his face.

"What just happened?" Kim questioned. "Why is it suddenly so quiet?"

Jack shook his head. He turned his attention to Milton. He frowned at the boy's silence. "Milton you okay?"

"Where did he come from?" Milton whispered, finger pointed ahead.

"What are you talking about? We are the only people in the forest right now," Jack stated as he turned around.

A boy with warm beige skin stood upon motionless dead leaves.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

A grin stretched across the newcomer's face.

* * *

Hey everyone! Back with another chapter.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Alexis1999, thanks for the review. You love this story so much? Wow. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support.

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the chapter. Maybe he can't stand being on earth for too long? Hm. You will just have to stay tuned to find out. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks to new followers:

Iamtitanium57

Ktmorgan5823

Special thanks to those who left a favorite:

Goddess Cure Mystic

This chapter was very fun to write. I liked writing their travel to the forest. What did you all think of Kim's grandmother? I liked writing her character. She was so much fun to write. Also, any guesses to where Jerry went? I'm interested to see what you all think. Feel free to leave a comment good or bad.

Anyway, the next chapter is a BIG one. Stay tuned for the next chapter! The next chapter is 20% (estimated) of the way done.

Wow, everyone the feedback has been so great. Like I'm blown away. Thank you all for the support. I am all smiles. You all are so kind. Thanks to those who read, follow, favorite, and review. You all rock!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Nine.**

"We come in peace," Kim announced.

Jack crossed his arms, eyebrows raised. "He isn't an alien, Kim."

Kim smacked him in the chest. Jack grunted from the attack, and then turned his attention to the boy in the forest. Jack wasn't skeptical about fairies anymore. Fairies surprisingly weren't little balls of light and had human heights. Fairies were absolutely real. They were real enough to appear amongst a swirl of leaves and forest music. He watched the boy approach them.

"I'm here to help," the boy answered.

Kim began to explain their dilemma before Jack had the chance to stop her. The boy before them frowned for a second and then a large grin fell across his lips.

"Jerry you say?" the boy asked and then smiled. "Ah, our little trouble maker. Yes, follow me."

Jack, Kim, and Milton didn't move. The boy paused and turned his head to see just over his shoulder.

"You can trust me."

Kim stepped forward, and then the others trailed behind. They followed the ponytailed boy into the forest. He was a little different than Jerry, but Jack was certain he wanted to help. He ignored how thick the forest became. The boy had a plan and he was eager to understand it.

* * *

An hour passed before they stopped in the midst of dense fog. An owl hooted in the distance while a few creatures with glowing yellow eyes ran along the forest floor. Jack surveyed the area, eyes focused on anything peculiar. On his right, a large tree emitted a silver, blue glow. He winced at the oddity. Were trees supposed to emit their own light?

"Where are we?" Kim questioned.

Their guide turned toward them. The boy scratched the bark colored material of his vest. His bare feet dug into the rich earth. Jack analyzed their surroundings, uncertain of the dark atmosphere. He was certain they entered the forest during the daytime.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are very beautiful?" the boy stated, closer to Kim than before.

"Well – I," Kim flushed, eyes set on the ground.

Jack narrowed his eyes. He walked forward and placed himself near her.

"Hello? Yeah, hi," Jack stated, eyes focused on the suspicious teen. "Where are we?"

"I apologize. I tend to get distracted much like simple minded humans. I can't help it when I'm before such a pretty face."

A giggle slipped from between Kim's lips as the boy smiled at her.

"Simple minded?" Milton questioned.

Jack gritted his teeth, brows furrowed and lips in a thin line. If he had known that smooth talker would be their guide, he would have tried to find Jerry without his help. After a few seconds of idleness, the boy pulled from Kim's side and walked over to the large illuminated tree. He rested his back to the rough exterior, an easy smile on his lips.

"The heck?" Jack frowned. "Is he sleeping now?"

Jack looked from Milton to Kim. Didn't the teen know they were pressed for time? Before he could shout, the teen awoke and moved from the tree. He led them further into the forest. Fog grew thicker around their feet. Chirping crickets and rustling leavings surrounded them as they traveled.

"Ah, I just love the night," the boy announced. "It is the best place to hide, if you wish to hide."

"That is great but we have been walking for," Jack glanced at his watch, the hands of the clock unchanged. "Great our watches don't work here."

"Of course your human weapons won't work here," he responded. "This is a forest, pure and untouched by terrible humans like yourselves."

"I have this feeling that he isn't so fond of us," Kim whispered.

Jack chuckled at the statement.

"Uh, where is the boy guys?" Milton asked.

Jack and Kim paused. Milton stood a few steps ahead, a frown on his lips. Milton was correct. There were no signs of their guide anywhere. He didn't hear when the boy left. He walked ahead of Milton, eyes wide. The boy wouldn't leave them in the forest, would he? Well, they didn't know the strange teen. He didn't give them a name. Although, Jack and his friends didn't introduce themselves either.

"And who was it you were trying to look for again?"

Jack shot his head toward the source of the question. There the boy stood, reclined against another large tree. His facial features hardened as he awaited their answer. Jack nearly did a double take. He had just looked at the same tree. The boy hadn't been there moments ago.

"Jerry," Milton answered.

"That is what I thought," the boy remarked, eyes narrowed. "And what do you plan to do with Jerry when you find him?"

Jack noticed the expression on Kim's face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew a stressed expression when he saw one. Often the same expression greeted him in the mirror.

"What?" Kim exclaimed. "Look you nutburger! I was flattered before but now I really want to flip you. We don't have time for this. The guys haven't seen Jerry in a while. We wanted to know if maybe he came by here."

"Well we have one thing in common than," the boy said, eyes focused on his dirt crusted fingernails. "I haven't seen Jerry in a while too."

"Leave them alone, Carson. They aren't here for games. I think they are here to help."

Through the fog, a female appeared. An emerald green gown flowed over her frame. As she approached the group, the wind lifted her brunette locks off her shoulders. She raised her arms in the air, a gesture of welcome. Jack's heart caught in his throat. Where were all these people coming from?

"Welcome human travelers. My name is Sloane, Princess of the Goldens."

"What are you doing?" Carson hissed. "You aren't supposed to reveal yourself or me."

"They are trustworthy," she stated, only a few inches before them. "They are good of heart."

Carson rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "Gosh your princess act is so tiring."

A mischievous grin fell across her lips. "I do it because it bothers you. Hello, everyone. It has been brought to my attention that you are searching for Jerry?"

"Yes," Jack replied, exasperated. "Finally someone who wants to help."

"I apologize for Carson," she grinned. "You presented him with a fake name, therefore he was suspicious. You are lucky I was on my way to visit or else you'd be traveling around these dense forest until you die."

"Die?" Milton exclaimed.

Sloane nodded. "Carson has a terrible habit of leading travelers a stray. He doesn't particularly like humans so he must have been eager to get rid of you all."

"Fake name?" Jack frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

A smirk appeared on Carson's lips. He ran his hands over his bare arms as he gave Jack a casual glance.

"It seems our own Jerry didn't trust you enough," he smiled. "The two most important rules of our people are never reveal yourself to humans. And never give out your name, of course."

"I remember reading that somewhere," Kim remarked. "Apparently, to know a fairies name is a big deal. It gives you power over them, but how true is that?"

"Very true," Sloane stated, eyes set on her. "And very dangerous for us. Through the centuries humans have abused our kindness. Naturally, we had to protect ourselves with fake names or remaining hidden."

"What is his real name then?" Jack questioned, a little hurt by the truth. "I never thought he didn't trust me or us. I assumed—"

"Jerry may come across as an idiot," Carson shared. "Well, he is an idiot, but he knows how to keep himself safe, for the most part. Now, what the heck did you do to him?"

"Me?" Jack growled. "I didn't do a thing – nothing terrible."

Carson rolled his eyes. "You reek of guilt, human."

"You can smell emotions?" Milton asked, eyes bright with wonder.

"No, I can just tell."

"Enough," Sloane interjected. "I fear that Jerry may be in a horrible situation. He isn't with any of you. I'm worried. He is known for wandering from home."

"Stupid really," Carson said. "So what if he was banished to the forest. I was too, most of the in-betweens are. I don't mind. Imps are terrible either way. Terrible fairies."

"If you are fairies, where are your wings?" Milton asked. "How do we know you aren't weirdos? I mean we just walked into the forest and you both appeared."

Sloane smiled, back turned. Translucent multicolor wings unfurled from her back. She looked over her shoulder, a shy small in place. Her wings twitched upon her bare back. The color was a nice complement to the golden flowery tiara upon her head.

"Never mind," Milton remarked then looked to Carson.

"What? I don't have wings."

"And you aren't in the forest anymore," she assured, her own wings fluttered behind her. "Why don't we show you?"

Carson grumbled. "I rather leave them to starve in the forest."

Sloane ignored Carson and led them further into the forest. They traversed the forest floor, silence surrounded them. A large brush of bushes greeted them. Sloane and Carson pushed the obstacles aside. Jack's eyes widened. Large trees housed decent sized wooden homes. Illuminated houses resided on either side of them. He looked back to Kim, a smile on his face. He wondered how she felt. She has always had a fond spot for magic and the fairy people.

"Here is where the in-betweens live," Carson gestured at the treehouses on either side of them.

"What is an in-between?" Milton asked.

"Half Imp and half Golden," Sloane answered.

They continued between the rows of tree houses. A few curious faces peeked from their homes.

"If you are an in-between, they banish you here?" Kim asked. "That doesn't sound nice. Aren't fairies loving, gentle, and kind? Why would they banish their own?"

Carson snorted. "Wow, you must know little to nothing about us."

"She is still right. We are good hearted," Sloane reminded. "We simply thought the best action would be to keep the more extremes of our people here. In our world Goldens are compassionate, helpful, gentle, and just."

Jack analyzed the treehouses as they continued to converse. He was shocked to know a whole group of fairies were banished from their homes. He never imagined fairies could be so cold. He bit his lip as some fairies looked down at him. He didn't know what he would do if had been kicked out of his home.

"An in-between is an Imp and a Golden. Some in-betweens are more Imp and some are more Golden. We decided collectively to station them here. Honestly, I agree with you –," Sloane explained further.

"Kim."

"Kim," Sloane continued. "It is ridiculous, but my parents won't have it any other way. I know I am eager to become Queen and make some changes. When you banish people, they think something is wrong with them. Nothing is wrong with them, some of my best friends are in-betweens."

Before they could continue, Sloane paused. Jack noticed the moisture in the fairy princess's eyes. Her once lively wings fell back to her bare back. Her soft hands covered her face as she wept. Carson inched toward the female and stood to the side. Jack was shocked when the boy placed a hand to her shoulder. For a boy who wanted them to die, he seemed nice.

"No, no, I'm fine," she frowned. "Jerry leaves the forest often. His father is a royal guard. At a time, Jerry lived within the palace and was fond of dangerous pranks. He was banished here once his in-between status was revealed to us. My parents even stated they didn't want me to hang around a practical Imp."

"I guess Imp is bad," Kim commented.

Carson smirked. "Imp Fairies are evil, heartless, and monsters. They are 100 percent dangerous creatures. I'm 70 percent Imp but I'm pretty decent for the most part. Where I come from, you harm first and ask questions later. If any other Imp found you, you would be dead, unless you could provide a service."

"That is awful."

"Yes, Kim," Sloane stated, tears dried. "It is awful, but Jerry isn't like that. Yes, he has had his moments of destruction. There have been moments I actually feared for my life because of his antics, but those days are rare. He just adores pranks more than anything. Just like Carson. I worry more about Carson's pranks than Jerry's."

"I may have set fire to a few trees, but I have planted many more," Carson confessed, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about our people," Sloane stated. "We need to figure out where our friend has gone to. And then we have to retrieve him. If he is in danger, it'll require our help. I'll talk to my parents and see what they could tell me."

"Nothing, if anything they've been waiting for Jerry to disappear," Carson remarked. "I steal food from the royal kitchen all the time, so I know."

She shot him a look. "That was you?"

"I overhear their conversations often," Carson remarked. "They worry that with time you will have feelings for Jerry. They are more interested in you focusing on your many suitors. For example, Zane."

"Fall for him? How? He is like a brother. And I'll have you know I have no desire to be with Zane."

Carson snickered. "Fair enough, but do you usually go this red for brothers."

"Stop it," she glared. "Now, come with me, all of you. I'll lead you to the palace."

Jack nodded, head reeling. He was amongst fairies. He never thought he would be here. He turned to his companions whom seemed just as dazed as him. Despite the shock, they followed the princess and the boy to another part of the forest.

* * *

Kim ducked under a stray branch. Ahead Princess Sloane and Carson pushed through the forest with extreme ease. She frowned, pieces of blonde hair fell across her forehead and sweat accumulated on her brows. She wished she was better prepared for their impromptu journey. Soon the forest opened up into a large clearing.

She directed her vision before her, mouth hung open agape. Several feet away, a gigantic kingdom stretched across the land. The kingdom sat upon a sturdy piece of land, surrounded by thick forest. Two crystal waterfalls rested on either side of the large castle. Water emptied into the dark gaping abyss around the structure.

"We call it the sky place," Sloane shared, her eyes set on her traveling companions. "Well, here is where we cross."

"Cross?" Kim stuttered. "You mean—?"

She looked to the single rickety bridge that crossed over the dark chasm. Kim wasn't afraid of heights. No, she just didn't appreciate extremely high places. Despite the beauty before her, she knew she wasn't happy. No amount of happy chirps or furry woodland creatures could get her across.

"Only one bridge?" Milton stated, the problem solver in him confused. "Why one bridge? What if there was an emergency?"

Kim barely heard Milton. Her attention focused on the large, wide fissure of land that surrounded the sky palace. A hand slipped through hers. Her heart leapt from her chest for a few seconds. She turned her attention toward Jack's soft features. His eyes locked with her own. For a few seconds, there was silence.

"Hey, none of that here," Carson urged. "We are kind of in a hurry. Save that for after."

Kim turned away from Jack, her hand still in his. She gave the other a firm nod. She was ready.

Sloane stopped just before the bridge, her wings unfurled. "I don't want to scare anyone but this bridge isn't for a group of our size. I can fly across to keep the bridge sturdy."

Carson snorted, already on the bridge. "You just want to show off."

Kim watched her glide, toes barely touching the surface. The tail of her gown brushed along the wooden planks of the bridge. Milton followed shortly after. Jack headed out on to the bridge still hand in hand with Kim. The bridge crossed over a large distance. A few birds soared above head, light chirps surrounded them. Ten minutes passed before they arrived on the other side.

"Now, this will go smoothly, if you allow me to talk first," Sloane suggested, on the edge of the thick forest.

They continued into the dense forest where the castle resided. A squirrel scurried across their path every once in a while. In the distance, the trees lessened. A large castle loomed overhead. A wooden post lay to their right. A male with a green tunic and tights resided within the wooden post. A ring of leaves and branches rested upon a mop of messy dark locks. A yawn escaped his lips

"Everett."

"Princess," the male arose, eyes wide. "What are you doing outside of the palace? Are those humans?"

"Nice to see you as always, Everett," Carson waved.

"And an Imp?" Everett asked, a hand upon his heart.

"Please do not worry, Everett," she assured. "These are friends. They must see my parents. We are in some terrible trouble. Well – they are in some terrible trouble."

"You know we can't bring humans back here," he reminded, eyebrows furrowed. "Humans are untrustworthy and violent. We may help if we wish, but we are not to bring them into our world. You know that."

Sloane sighed, arms crossed over her chest. "Everett, the doors please?"

He frowned but listened. He clapped his hands twice and the doors opened.

"That is it?" Jack questioned. "That is the clap to open the doors? How does that protect the people inside? I remembered the sequence easy."

The fairy male narrowed his eyes. "The key isn't to remember the sequence, human. You must be of fairy blood and be a gate keeper. You are neither. The door would never open for you."

"Have a nice day, Everett."

"You too princess," he bowed, eyes focused on Jack. "I'd keep an eye on that one. He is the most suspicious of them all."

"Will do."

Kim shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips. Jack truly wished to anger all the fairies. She nudged his shoulder. He looked to her and smiled.

"Way to go Jack," she commented. "Are you trying get us kicked out?"

"What? He clapped twice Kim. I didn't know the clap was passed down through generations or something. Must be of fairy blood. More like glorified door opener."

Kim laughed as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Jack could barely believe his eyes. Once they stepped through the gates, lush grass and large towering flowers greeted them on either side. Carson and Sloane walked ahead, familiar with the land. He trailed behind with Kim by his side. Milton stopped every few seconds to glance at oversized flower petals and the stalks of roses.

"This is amazing," Milton beamed. "Jack, the stalks of these flowers are so strong. If I hadn't just walked through patches of forest, I'd think these vertically gifted flowers were trees. Are you seeing this?"

He gave the redhead a nod. "I see it, Milton."

Sloane stopped abruptly, hands upon her hips. "The castle lies not too far from here. Now, I must warn you in advance. It isn't a journey for the lighthearted."

"What she means is. Try to keep up, human."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Carson who stood beside him. A rather impish grin settled upon the boy's face. He watched the boy walk ahead of them toward the large and imposing hill in the distance. Groups of homes rested on their left and right. For a few seconds, he investigated a few of the moss covered walls. A few curious faces looked out of the windows of the houses. He greeted them, a bright smile on his face.

"I guess humans aren't something they see on the regular."

"No," Sloane remarked, eyes set on the castle in the distance. "I can't say you'll be the first but I know it has been years, possibly decades since a human has come this far."

"We discourage visitors," Carson stated.

"Something tells me they'd never get further than the forest," Jack grumbled.

They began the journey on the path. Warm and light music drifted upward. Jack glanced at the homes below. A few individuals gathered in a circle. The fairy people twirled and spun on the grassy ground.

Sloane trekked up the steep slope of the hill side. "The people stated Jerry was a trouble maker, a nuisance, and a danger. They also said he has a spirit, so bright. He often led all the dances in the Kingdom, even after he was forced to live in the forest. He would sneak in to dance with the people. Those times are my favorite. It didn't matter that Jerry was an in-between. All that mattered was he could dance and laugh like any fairy around."

Jack watched her lips fall. Jerry must have been a good friend to the princess. Despite his shenanigans, he was clearly someone to remember.

"You said, Jerry wasn't his real name. What is it then?"

Sloane glanced over her shoulder, a tiny smile on her lips. "I'm sorry. I can't share that with you. You'll have to get it from him. I can tell you both need to have a moment of reconciliation, don't you think?"

Jack lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yeah, you are right. I'll get the name then."

For a few seconds, he turned his attention to the joyful, carefree dancers at the bottom. He wondered what life would be if he could be joyful and carefree like them. He shook the thought from his head. His primary concern was the fairy boy lost in his world. He allowed the tranquil music to bring him to a level of peace.

After an hour of walking, they arrived before a large castle. The same familiar green moss decorated the outer walls accompanied by clinging vines. Another man stood within a guard post on the left. His eyes scanned over them, suspicious. Sloane gave him a nod and he repeated the same easy clap. The large wooden doors opened.

Beyond the doors, a large tree grew in the middle of a rotunda. Bright rays of sunlight struck the tree on all sides. The display held his gaze. He marveled at the outstretched branches. He ran his left hand across the ragged bark.

"We believe that the best kind of relationship is a close and understanding one with nature."

Jack glanced at the warmth upon Sloane's face. "As you can see, the castle has many echoes of the outdoors within. The castle, Nature, and Earth has infused nicely, don't you think?"

It was then he noticed, how branches of trees ran along the lengths of the rotunda. Moss crept along the long and large corridor ahead. He moved back toward the group, eyes on the lookout for more plant life. He never thought he would see a castle that was one with the earth. It was impressive.

Sloane and Carson led them down the corridor. Alongside the persistent moss, a dark, rich carpet ran along their path. Large opened windows punctuated the grey stone walls of the corridor. After a few seconds, the corridor opened up into a larger room. The red carpet ended just before two golden, ruby thrones. Elegant flowers of pink, blue, red, and yellow wove in and out along the walls of the throne room.

"New friends and old, I present to you the King and Queen of Golden Ridge."

Jack looked beyond Sloane. Two figures stationed within the thrones stared back at them. He couldn't believe he had overlooked the King and Queen.

"Guards."

Guards grabbed his arms. His eyes widened.

"Father? Mother?" Sloane questioned.

"I never thought I'd see the day where filthy humans entered our realm. Never mind. Guards send our unwanted guests to the dungeons."

As the guards tightened their grip, he analyzed the facial features of the King and Queen. He knew they were in a lot of trouble. He shouldn't have set out a plate of Pop- Ups many weeks ago. He wished he didn't invite Jerry inside. Now their fate was sealed.

* * *

Happy New Year Everyone! Well, here is another chapter. I truly enjoyed writing it and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it.

Special thanks to Reviewers:

Maddyliza1243, thanks for the review. I love your guess, unfortunately no it isn't Rudy or Eddie. But good guess. I'm glad you like the chapter. Thanks for the support.

Camela1998, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the story. I'm very happy to see you liked the last chapter. You are too kind. Thanks for the support.

Bye Felicia, thanks for the review. And welcome to the story new reader. I'm glad you enjoy Jerry as a fairy. I'm glad enjoyed Jack and Kim's relationship in the fifth chapter. It was fun to write. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the support.

I remember you was conflicted, thanks for the review. I'm truly a writer to look for? Wow that is such a great compliment thank you. I totally understand what you mean about the characters and not knowing them. I've tried to reveal their stories in a way that shares their character. It is something I'll try and work harder on as I move ahead with the story. Hopefully, a little bit was revealed in this chapter. Yes, I can't wait for you to see how the plot plays out as well. And no you aren't off topic. Thanks for that. I'm glad you liked The Waywards. I liked writing it. Thanks for your honest feedback. I truly appreciate it. Thanks for the support.

Special thanks for leaving a favorite:

Bye Felicia

Brennaebbinghaus

Special thanks for following:

GirlMeetsWorld45

Bye Felicia

Brennaebbinghaus

This chapter was so much fun. I know I say that about all the chapters, but the story is fun to write. What do you think about the arrival of the new fairies Carson and Sloane? Do you still think the fairies are nice if they banish their people? Just curious about what you all think. Feel free to leave a comment, good or bad.

The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done. I'm excited for the next chapter. Stayed tuned to see why.

Again, everyone has been so kind and supportive. I'm beyond grateful. Thank you all for the stellar feedback. Thanks to those who read, follow, favorite, and review. You all are the best!

Until next chapter,

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Ten.**

Jack had never been to jail before. He never imagined he would ever have to wonder about jail life. For a second, he allowed his eyes to wander. A tiny grin grew on his lips at the sight of Carson. Two burly guards trapped Carson within their strong hold. Jack could admit he was pleased. He didn't like the rude fairy.

"We don't have time. Jerry is out there he –"

"Sloane, you are a princess," the king reminded. "You shouldn't frolic with such dangerous beings. Your future is too bright to wander like this."

Sloane narrowed her eyes at them. Jack analyzed her stance. Her shoulders were slouched and her lips were turned down. He wondered how often she fought with her parents. He could understand the struggle well. He may not be royalty, but the scene was familiar all the same. It was clear Sloane's parents had a hard time listening to her. Glamorous life or not, anyone could experience something like him, he guessed.

"Mother," she turned to the beautiful queen. "We are a gentle people who help. You have to convince father. We can't throw them in the dungeon. Jerry needs his friends."

Sloane walked to her mother's throne and slid her hand into the older woman's hand. For a few seconds they held hands, eyes set on each other. Jack wondered what conversation they could be having. All fairies could read minds, right? He shook the thought from his head.

"Don't bother with them, Sloane," Carson spat. "Gentle? I don't believe that. They banished fairies who are strange to the forest. Anything not like them is considered a threat. They are no better than the Imps that lie in the opposing kingdom."

"Now, you listen here, you nasty Imp," the king pointed. "You be glad my daughter cares for you. If not, I'd throw you in the darkest, dirtiest dungeon in the entire kingdom."

"Dear."

The king turned to the soft look on the Queen's face. Jack watched the silent exchange. The King waved the guards away. He let out a relieved sigh. Good, he didn't wish to sit in fairy jail. If Sloane was correct, then Jerry needed all their help. He rubbed his sore wrists and turned his attention to the King and Queen.

"Go on, Sloane," the Queen urged. "Tell us from the beginning."

Jack stepped forward. "If I may speak, I think you'll understand the story better if I tell it."

All eyes turned to him as he revealed the story of the fairy boy that wandered into their basement. He kept every single detail in. There was no reason to lie. They needed the clear picture. He wasn't afraid to show his obvious faults.

"I see," the Queen commented, reclining in her throne. "Well, human child, I can't say I'm pleased with what you are saying. If anything, I feel my suspicions about the human kind are very true."

Jack opened his mouth to correct her on the child comment, but he closed his mouth. The memory of his almost imprisonment was too fresh in his mind. Kim stepped forward, bowed deeply, and then straightened her posture.

"If I may, I know Jack is sorry," she answered. "Despite all you heard, he truly is a good guy. He just has been so stressed lately and wasn't prepared to face Jerry and his problem."

"Right," Milton added, next to her. "Jack is a best friend of mine. I can always count on him. I won't say he doesn't make mistakes but, please, forgive him."

"Kim, Milton," Jack cut in, touched by their words. "I should speak for myself, but thanks. Your majesty, I was wrong. All I thought about was how much I wanted to impress my parents, how I could never live up to their expectations. I wanted this year to be the best and Jerry disrupted that."

"I'm certain you know how fairies feel when they've been wronged, don't you human?" the King glared. "I'm certain your legends have taught you."

"I can't say I'm well taught," he laughed, nervousness in his voice.

The queen smiled. "Well, be grateful we aren't Imps. What you did – well, in their eyes it would be considered an outrageous insult. I can't say you or your friends would have survived. They don't like when they are treated unwell. Am I right Carson?"

Carson snapped his head toward the queen. "Of course, they are the same with each other. I've seen it firsthand."

Jack turned his attention to the fairy. He wondered what he meant. What had he witnessed? He returned his attention forward. It seemed the situation was less hostile. If he could just get them to help find Jerry, then everything would be just fine.

"Well, we must hurry then. Jerry doesn't have much time," the Queen remarked. "We'll have to recruit our best for this trip."

"What do you mean? Do you know where he is?" Kim asked, urgency in her voice.

Jack looked to Kim, a little shocked. Kim barely talked with Jerry yet she seemed just at concerned. A warmth spread though him. He guessed it was just one of the many things that amazed him about her.

"I don't want to alarm anyone," she stated. "But as fairies our powers and our wellbeing are tied to this world. Out there in the human world we are vulnerable."

"Not really," Jack stated, care freely. "When I punched Jerry that one time he didn't bruise or anything. I mean, like I said I was very sorry about that."

"No, Jerry and all fairies alike get their strength from nature. We live best here. We are weak out there."

Sloane frowned. "I thought that as long as you returned home you are fine."

"Yes, but dear, has Jerry been back since?"

Sloane cover her mouth with her hand as tears welled in her eyes. Jack was alarmed by her distress. He looked from the King to the Queen but they seemed just as solemn. He glanced at Milton and Kim for answers but they seemed perplexed.

"What do you mean tied to this world?" Jack asked, but received no answer.

Jack's eyes swept the scenery. Confusion settled upon him like a thick fog. He noticed Carson's displeased look. The fairy boy turned toward him, determination in his eyes. Carson walked toward him, right hand lifted, palm out.

Sweat accumulated upon Jack's brow as an unbearable heat devoured his body. He tried to inhale, in a moment of panic, but was unable to catch his breathe. He couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Why couldn't he breathe?

"Carson, enough!" the Queen hollered.

His vision blurred and a tiny gasp left his lips. Carson was no longer far away. Despite, the imperfect vision he could sense the fairy near.

"You filthy human," Carson growled, a few inches from Jack. "Our friend is going to die because you couldn't stand his pranks and joyful attitude."

"Die?" Milton asked. "What? He'll die?!"

"I've never read anything about that in the legends," Kim whispered.

"Carson," the Queen called out.

Jack let out another strangled gasp. The noise around him quieted. He seemed so far away from the conversation, but he knew everything was happening right in front of him.

"Well it was never a legend," Carson shouted. "Fairies are real. We are real. And if we are going to lose our friend…then I'll be happy to help you all lose yours."

"No!" Kim lunged.

Carson let out a shriek and fell to the ground.

"When the queen says enough, you listen!"

Jack took a large gulp of air. Relief washed over him as he realized he could breathe. His vision came back to him clear and crisp. He frowned at the sight of Carson before him. The fairy male rested upon the ground, unconscious. He glanced at the King who still had his left hand suspended in the air. He gulped. Fairy magic was both mesmerizing and dangerous.

"Father?" Sloan screamed and ran to her friend. "Carson?"

The Queen sighed. "He is find dear. And you, human, are you alright?"

Jack continued to take deep breaths.

"We don't have time anymore. Carson's stunt may have cost us a few precious minutes. We can't be sure what kind of trouble he could be in," she remarked. "Regardless, I know we will still be alright. I'll send one of the guards to gather our team. They should be outside shortly. Please hurry."

"I'm going," Sloane volunteered, hand on Carson's forehead.

"No," the king bellowed. "Let the royal guard deal with the problem. If you wish, Carson may accompany them but you will stay here. Your mother was right when she said she didn't know the trouble the boy was in. We need you here and safe, please."

Tears welled in her eyes. "He is my friend. You can't do this to me."

The queen left her throne and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She placed a feather light kiss to her hair. "He will be just fine. If I remember him, I know he always puts up a fight."

She nodded, eyes turned to the others. Jack bit his lip, upset with the trouble he caused. He looked to Sloane, eyes determined. "We will bring him home, I promise."

Once Carson awoke, they greeted the small group outside. It was time for them to look for their friend. Friend, Jack thought. He shook his head softly. He knew Jerry thought he was anything but friendly. He wouldn't blame him if he thought he was a monster. As they headed out, his heart clenched within his chest. He only hoped Jerry was okay.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here we are again with a new installment of Fairy Dust Not Included.

Special Thanks to Reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I enjoy Carson's character. I liked him in the episode of Kickin' it even if he was the 'bad guy'. I feel like there was another story there. Who knows? Ask for Sloane, yes you are right. Although, I don't think I've read anything with Sloane in the story. I'm glad to know you enjoyed her appearance. Thanks for the support.

Camela1998, thanks for the review. I deserve all the support? Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Kim and Jack's interaction in the last chapter. I describe their interaction to the best of my ability. I liked writing it. Thanks for the support.

I know this was a short chapter, but I felt this was a good place to end. The next chapter will be a nice surprise, so stay tuned. The next Chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done.

Thanks again for all the support everyone! Thanks to those who read, review, follow, and favorite. All the feedback is so amazing! Truly you all are an amazing bunch!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Eleven.**

Mucus filled coughs erupted from Jerry's mouth as sweat drenched his forehead. He tried to analyze his surroundings through his blurry vision, but it was difficult. More harsh coughs left his lips. A cool hand rested upon his forehead. He wished the moment of relief would never leave him.

"Sir, the thing is on fire. I thought you said they can't get sick. This one is obviously sick. Are you sure we grabbed the right thing?"

"You better have grabbed the right thing."

"Well, this one has no wings, sir."

"I see pointed ears. Never mind his temperature. Their kind are incapable of contracting diseases. It is faking it. Like any animal in the wild they also have defense mechanisms. If he makes us believe he is sickly then we'll throw him out."

"I never knew that."

"Yes, that is its plan. Clever runt."

Jerry tried to lift his arms to cover his ears. His scratchy throat irritated him. He didn't understand. Why did he feel so ill? An odd feeling settled within his chest alongside the burning. He was reminded of an important piece of information older fairies told younger fairies. At the moment, he couldn't grasp the memory. He wiggled his fingers with the little strength he had. His fingers glided over a hard yet smooth surface. He forced his eyes open and was happy to see that his vision was clear.

"Rise and shine," a gruff voice called out. "How would you like to bring me success?"

The fairy boy analyzed the strong jaw and crinkled eyes of the elder male. Unlike, Jack or Milton, the human man before him set off warning bells. He opened his mouth to scream, but it came out as a hoarse croak.

"Don't worry, I can be quite friendly, if you cooperate with me. And you will cooperate with me, right?"

Jerry analyzed the male further. The man had a familiar face, but he couldn't remember. The pain intensified and he closed his eyes for a brief second. Hands landed on either side of his body. He had no idea where he was, but he knew that he was in trouble.

* * *

Maxwell Power remembered the day he read a story from the fantasy genre. As any young boy, he had been enthralled by the thought of magic. Stories of dragons, princesses, knights, and wizards were his favorite bedtime stories. Unfortunately, as he grew the stories remained stories. He couldn't ride on the back of dragons, because they didn't exist. Not all princesses were kind and beautiful, and the worst of all magic wasn't real. He believed his own doubts for a long time, until magic became very real.

He watched his hired help lift the fairy boy. He had to proceed with caution. Magic was a very delicate art that took most years to analyze. He didn't have time or careful analyzation. He was bored of his life as a business tycoon. For years, he built his company and wealth from the ground up. He was proud of his status, but like he told the nosey reporter weeks and weeks ago, he wanted more. Life was never meant to be stagnant. An idle life was dangerous. Too many questions arise.

"Right there should do," Maxwell commented, finger pointed at a chair in his office.

The men set the being down in the chair. He waved them away despite their protests. The boy wasn't a danger to him. He had done his research on fairies over the years. Ever since his dear, eccentric ex -girlfriend, Lydia, he had been hungry for more information on the fairy people. It was a hobby he hid from the public eye. He didn't hide all his interest. He did choose to sponsor the fairy festival.

He eyed the boy in the chair across from him, impressed by his acting. How the boy could put on the image of deathly ill, he would never know. Then again soon he will know. He laced his fingers and then rested his eyes on the boy.

"For a fairy, you aren't very small. You are average height for a teenage boy, I believe. Or below average."

The boy croaked.

"Ah, yes, acting still," he stated. "Don't worry. I'm certain you'll be persuaded to speak soon."

He watched in disgust as the boy started to pant heavily, hand upon his forehead. Maxwell had practiced his approach for years. He never knew when he'd finally be able to find a fairy. He knew he had to treat the situation delicately. The fairy had to know the one in control.

"You know, we've kept an eye on you for some time now. My team reported that a young fairy boy emerged from the forest every few months. I can only assume that was you," the man continued. "I was quite thrilled to hear that the fairy people were real. My ex-girlfriend Lydia would be excited to meet you, if we were still in contact. I must confess, even I found that she had some loose screws. I'll have to thank her, she reignited the same imagination and curiosity I had as a child."

Maxwell arose from his chair and circled the desk. He sat on the table's edge, eyes focused on the oddly sweaty boy. He analyzed the pointed ears that poked from within the boy's unruly locks. Yes, he was before some kind of fairy. Not the kind he imagined, but a fairy all the same.

"What I need from you is simple," the man stated. "Your name for starters."

There wasn't a response. Maxwell grabbed the boy's chin and wrenched it upward.

"Your name."

"Jerry."

A smile stretched across the man's lips.

"Ah, but I'm not unintelligent. I know about the legends. I know what to believe and what not to believe about your people. I know you gave me a fake name. Well, I can't have power over you with a fake name."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Now have I shown you I'm serious, Jerry?" he remarked, eyes smiling.

Jerry looked to the side. The man followed his gaze, a smile on his lips. He knelt before the smaller boy.

"Now, who could you be looking for? You have no friends, but wait –there was a boy. Yes, you were with one the day of the fairy festival. I had my team investigate. His name is Jack Brewer and the girl was Kimberly Crawford."

Jerry's eyes grew wide. "Don't."

"And it speaks again, two times in a row. Your name and I can insure you that my team won't find any reason to bring harm to your friends, or anyone else you may be hiding."

Jerry shook his head.

"No? Not persuasive enough?" Maxwell sighed. "Well, I just don't know what to say to that. I guess all we can do is send you home."

The fairy stirred.

"Unfortunately for you, I believe in persistence. How about this? Obviously, there was one other legend I overlooked," he sat back on the edge of the desk. "The little tidbit about fairies and their health. I didn't believe it at first, but my team may be on to something."

"Sir."

Maxwell glared at the man at the door. "Yes, spit it out Clyde."

"John, was right. I looked further into our notes and he was right. The fairy boy is sick."

Maxwell nodded to Clyde. The male bowed quickly and then exited the room.

"Ah, interesting. Okay, here is how it is going to work. Your name in exchange for your friends' safety and the continuation of your life."

The boys' eyes widened.

"I don't know if you are aware, but sadly you won't live past a few days," he assured him. "You simply can't. You need to surrender to me. I promise I will keep you alive. And if you say no, no skin of my nose. I can simply wait for another. I'm a patient man. Maybe I'll grab a friend of yours."

Jerry bit his lips. The man rested his hands on either side of him as he sat upon the desk. The fairy boy's shoulders fell and he lowered his head. Maxwell knew he had the creature right where he wanted him.

* * *

Maxwell emerged from the office, a smile stretched across his face. He spotted his right hand man, Philip, speaking with the others. He rested a hand upon the man's shoulder.

"Philip, it is done," the man smirked. "I have a name. He'll surely cooperate now."

Philip looked to him shocked by the news, a tiny grin fell across his lips. "Sir, however did you -?"

"I'm Maxwell Power, success, is important. I'd do anything for success."

"Well, sir, we can now proceed with your request," he stated.

"Good."

"Unfortunately sir, you grabbed a sick one. He won't be much use to you now," the man stated, nervous about the news.

"Well, I'm sure we can give him another use, can't we?" Maxwell commented, a casual smile on his lips. "Round up our team. We are going to take a little trip into the woods."

"We've tried that sir, they'll smell us from a mile away. They'll never show themselves."

Maxwell looked to the closed door of his office. "Yes, but surely they'll be happy to see their dear old friend."

Philip looked to the door, understanding in his eyes. A smile crawled upon his own face. "Yes sir, right away."

He watched the younger man head toward the others. Maxwell was grateful that he found a team of individuals who listened to his orders without question. Despite how ridiculous it may have sound to hunt a fairy, they had been on board and wiling to research. Stories and stories of odd encounters confirmed his suspicions on Seaford's fairy history.

Maxwell Power never believed in mediocrity. A sick and dying fairy boy was going to lead him to ultimate success. Greatness, beyond his dreams, was just out of his reach. He smiled before he turned back to his office. One of the men was about to enter the room.

"No, let me deal with my new friend on my own. Join the others."

Only a few feet away was the fairy boy. He would give the creature a nice pep talk and then they were ready for their next form of action. He opened the door and reentered his office. Once again he stood across from the sweat drenched boy.

"Are you up for a little field trip? Not like you have a choice."

The fairy boy's eyes widened. Maxwell's grin deepened at the sight before him. His success would be great. He could almost taste it.

* * *

Hey everyone! Do you all recognize that name? I bet you were wondering about that name weren't you?

Special thanks to Reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. Yes, thanks for pointing out the King and Queen. I wanted to keep a balance between strict but fair. Their people are like that so I tried to keep it up. I'm glad you noticed Carson. I'm glad you liked what I did. Carson in the storied is an Imp but only part Imp. That is why he goes back and forth. I'm glad you like the chapter. Thanks for the support.

Camela 1998, thanks for the review. Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter. You thought it was fantastic? Aw, you are too kind. Thanks I appreciate it. Thanks for the support.

Well, the next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done, so stay tuned for the next chapter.

I truly liked writing Maxwell Power in the chapter. What do you all think of him? And did you all recognize him from somewhere? This was one of my favorite chapters. Not only do you get to see Jerry but Maxwell too. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Feel free to leave a comment good or bad.

Thanks to everyone for the continued support. All those who read, follow, favorite, and review, you all are awesome. The feedback has been so wonderful! Thank you!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Twelve.**

A light breeze ruffled Milton's red locks as he traveled alongside his friends. The small team of fairies ahead of them, led the way. He glanced at his best friend, a frown upon his lips. The memory of the conflict at the castle was fresh in his mind. He knew Jack's heart was heavy with guilt. He only hoped his friend wouldn't beat himself up too much. He opened his mouth to comfort Jack, but was interrupted by the group ahead. They were stopped at a familiar bridge.

"The trip out of our world isn't as simple as it seems."

Milton turned his attention toward one of the fairies that spoke. Short dark black hair rested on top of his head. Two intercrossing lines of black and silver ink formed an 'X' on the right of his temple. It was a very interesting marking that he wished to investigate. He believed the boy's name was Zane. His curiosity got the better of him forcing him to voice his inner question.

"Zane, if I may ask," Milton began, all eyes upon him. "What does that marking on your face mean?"

The young male turned to him, an emotionless expression upon his face. Milton awaited an answer. There was no response. He coughed slightly. He watched some fairies cross the bridge. He wondered if he needed to speak louder. He may have spoken too softly.

"He won't answer you."

The redhead turned to Carson, eyes wide because of his sudden presence.

"You are a human after all. It is the one thing we actually agree on, the distrust of humans."

A frown stretched across Milton's lips as he watched a pair of wings unfurl from the teen's back. He noticed the boy's attire was especially designed to accommodate wings. He was so fascinated by all the new discoveries. He couldn't sit still with questions unanswered. Unfortunately, his human status wouldn't gain him any new fairy friends soon.

"Don't listen to him, Milton," Jack stated, awaken from his silence. "Let's cross the bridge. We are running out of time."

Milton nodded in agreement. He watched Jack lead Kim onto the narrow bridge. A tiny grin fell across his lips at the sight of his best friend holding her hand. He guessed one good thing came out of the whole trip.

* * *

A chuckle left Jack's lips. Up ahead, Milton slowly inched toward Zane. Milton was a scientist. Unraveling a new scientific discovery was his favorite pastime. It was obvious the fairy male was uninterested in the redhead's questions. He wondered if the male would ever crack.

"Milton doesn't take no for an answer, does he?"

Jack turned to Kim. "Not when he has the chance to learn something new."

A light laugh escaped Kim's lips. A tiny smile formed on his own face. Despite the tension in the air, he was happy to be with her, even in the depths of an unusual forest. As they traveled, Jack noticed they were on a different route. He remembered passing through where the in-between individuals lived. Strangely, the fairy team led them through a different path. He turned his attention back to Milton. Once again, he was amused by Milton's interest in investigating fairy culture.

"I know you may not like me," Milton shared. "But I would really like to know more about your culture. I didn't think fairies existed until now. I would regret it for ages if I didn't learn all I could about them."

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

Jack snorted.

"I can't say I will," Milton remarked, a smile on his lips.

The male let out a heavy sigh, a behavior that seemed strange for the fairy. Jack watched the teen think the explanation over before he responded. Honestly, Jack was curious about the story as well. He didn't voice it of course. He already had a few enemies amongst the fairy people.

"This symbol marks me as one of the highest ranking members of the royal guard. We travel outside of the kingdom when the need arises. Only a select few of us are sent out. I lead them."

"Fascinating. How did you get that kind of responsibility at a young age?" he inquired, eyes wide with wonder.

A surprising laugh erupted from the boy. "From birth. My father and his father were in the royal guard. I was the next in line."

Jack was surprised by the small group of fairy men and women. He assumed fairies were loving creatures. What did loving creatures need a royal guard for? He didn't see much hostility amongst the people. Unless there was a hidden feud he failed to see. Then again, the different attire made sense. The clothes the boy fashioned differed drastically from that of a normal fairy individual. A dark black sleeveless vest accompanied dark forest green shorts. Three large leaves were sown within the fabric.

"Interesting. I would think fairies weren't interested in armies and violence."

"Don't be so amazed," Carson replied, arms crossed. "The Goldens wouldn't know how to defend themselves in a real war. It is just pretty lines, he has done nothing truly to earn that position."

"And what would you know about my position? You do nothing but deceive and steal."

Carson snickered. "The only reason you hold your head so high is because the king favors you. You are being considered as a possible husband for Princess Sloane. If anything I think your position has little to do with skill. I haven't seen you do anything really great."

Jack looked between the two, speechless. It was obvious that this was his favorite thing to do. The fairy boy enjoyed antagonizing others. Carson's lips curled into a challenging smirk.

"Leader Zane," an older fairy with bright sky blue eyes called out.

Jack watched the silent exchange between Zane and Carson. After a careful stare down, Zane departed. He looked to Carson who deflated for a few seconds. It was an odd change in behavior. For a second, he caught the fairy teen's stare. A growl escaped the lips of the boy.

"What are you staring at human?"

He turned his attention away.

"Jack, do you think Jerry is okay?" Kim questioned, worry etched in her face.

Jack looked ahead. Zane took the lead as he conversed with the older male fairy who called on him. He bit his lip, unable to come out with a straight answer. It was hard to imagine how Jerry was. Parts of him worried, other parts were at peace. He didn't know what to say.

"I can only hope."

* * *

Kim wiped the accumulated sweat from her forehead. She glanced at Jack, her friend, a smile on her lips. A friend or maybe – no she wasn't sure. The last few weeks of their semester was anything but normal. Discussion about their relationship was on the back burner and she didn't mind. It would be selfish and inappropriate to discuss such a thing with Jerry still missing. She knew there was something there between her and Jack. Wasn't there?

A flash of light assaulted her eyes. The ground shook, knocking her to the ground. Silence surrounded her. She dug her fingers into the ground as she tried to arise from the forest floor, eyes focused on her companions. Many of them were on the ground as well. The smell of burnt bark invaded her nostrils.

"What was that?" Jack hollered, hands over his ears.

A couple of the fairy guard whispered amongst themselves. Zane narrowed his eyes ahead, arms crossed. Kim noticed the uncomfortable nature of their guides. It was clear exploding trees weren't a natural occurrence in the forest. Fingers intertwined with her own.

"You alright?" he asked. "I think you are shaking?"

Kim honestly hadn't realized the explosion had affected her. Her heart hammered against her chest. She was hyperaware of her surroundings. She analyzed the team before them and realized she wasn't the only one.

"Leader Zane," a female fairy spoke. "We aren't too far from our destination. What orders do you have for us?"

The female stood firm, arms straight on either side of her. Kim couldn't imagine being so well put together after a surprise like that.

"Exploding trees are kind of my trademark," Carson remarked. "I don't think we should take the show lightly."

Zane narrowed his eyes at Carson. Kim wanted to roll her eyes at their rivalry. She overheard the conversation the fairy males had back at the bridge. It was obvious they didn't like each other. She sighed inwardly. The explosion made her uncomfortable.

"I say we move on but be cautious," Zane commanded his team and the guests. "If there are any more issues, I may suggest an alternative route."

"You are going to ignore that a tree exploded just now? What kind of leader are you?" Carson spat. "We need to take another route. We should have crossed through the other route."

"I don't plan to enter the homes of the in-betweens."

A different silence befell upon the group. Kim glanced at the faces around her. Everyone looked just as weary of the opposite route.

"Oh, that is what this is about? We took the longest way because you didn't want to see more defects? I'm sorry, do they bother you? Do I bother you then?" Carson stated. "We need to –"

Clumps of dirt and dead leaves rocketed into the sky around them. The rich scent of damp earth suffocated Kim. Her eyes widened at the continuous rain of dirt, leaves, and other forest material. A cough left her system as pieces of dirt entered her nose.

"Kim?"

A hand grabbed her wrist and she shrieked. The debris cleared and she flushed at the sight of Jack holding her hand. Remains of dirt clung to Jack's clothes and hair. She knew she didn't look any better.

"Wow, you all just aren't ready to stop, are you?"

Kim whirled around. A boy towered over her, his lips curled into a grin. Brown locks rested in a ruffled mess upon his head. She took one glance at his black and silver attire and was concerned. Most of the fairies, men and women, had green healthy leaves sown into their clothes. The boy's attired was composed of charred black leaves and decomposed wood.

"An imp," a fairy male whispered within the team of fairies.

"What are you doing in the forest? Don't you know it is dangerous?"

"Arthur."

Kim looked to Carson, eyes wide. She looked between the two males. The boy, Arthur, pushed Kim aside before he traveled the short distance to the fairy. Arthur gave Carson a once over as he continued to speak.

"Carson, I haven't seen you since the kingdom expelled you for being too good," Arthur commented, a smile on his lips. "They were right you know. Here you are willing hanging around Goldens."

"Never mind who I hang around with," Carson glared. "I see you are still causing trouble."

Arthur smirked, eyes glowed a dark red and yellow. "Well, I wouldn't be a true Imp if I didn't."

"Let us pass imp," Zane remarked, a few inches away from Arthur. "We aren't here for trouble."

"Didn't you hear Carson? I'm all for trouble."

Arthur disappeared and then reappeared seconds later behind one of the fairy royal guards.

"I wonder what will happen if you lose some of your team? How confident will you feel then?"

Arthur placed a hand upon the shoulder of the member. The fairy swirled in his spot and delivered a punch to Arthur's face. The teen grabbed the wrist. Both the man and teen blinked out of existence.

"Leader Zane," a female commented. "I think they are more Imps beside him. I think we crossed into Imp territory."

Zane nodded, brows furrowed. He ushered his team and the guests to change direction. They cut left and traversed the forest with great haste. Kim couldn't believe their luck. She ran, pumping her arms and legs. Her body protested against the sudden exertion, but she continued on.

"How don't you know the borders of your own future kingdom?" Carson growled. "Does the king know you are an ignorant? Have you ever really left your cushiony palace seat, you idiot?"

Kim actually agreed with Carson. How didn't Zane know they crossed borders? The hurried footsteps of the other fairies continued on. A few infrequent pops and shrieks caught her attention.

"They are grabbing them one by one!" Milton shouted. "Haven't you all trained for this? I'm not big on violence but I think some weapons must be in order."

Zane ignored Milton's shout. As he ran, Kim watched him turn lightly and narrowed his eyes at a position in the sky. There was an animalistic howl before a body dropped from the sky. A fairy women dressed just like Arthur lay still upon the ground.

"Do not cause unnecessary harm," Zane ordered. "We only wish to stop them, understand?"

A few shaken fairies nodded before they did their best to provide a counterattack. Kim still didn't understand. They were the royal guards, how couldn't they be prepared for such an attack? Was Carson correct? Had they been wrong to take such an inexperienced team out? The only leveled head one seemed to be Zane and he had crossed the border in the first place. No one else seemed to know enough to stop him.

"Sir, the forest opens just ahead," a male hollered, arm outstretched to indicate the direction. "I fear more Imps will meet us there."

"We continue ahead, do all you can to keep yourselves and our guests protected."

Jack's hand reached for hers. She accepted it. It was good to know she wasn't alone, running wild and scared through the forest. She may be skilled in karate, but it could barely come in handy in their situation. Hand to hand combat was her best bet, but they were on the run and things still grabbed their team.

A hand settled on her shoulder.

"How about we take a trip, human?" a voice purred, shifting hair follicles around her ear.

The forest disappeared from her sight.

* * *

"Kim!" Jack hollered, hand empty. "Kim!"

Milton's eyes widened as he ran on the other side of Jack. He glanced around himself just in case. It was mindboggling. Kim had just been there seconds before. He witnessed the moment where Jack grabbed her hand in assurance. Now, Jack was empty handed.

"Wait!" Jack screamed. "Stop running! Kim!"

Jack stopped his crazed run. A few of the other fairies paused as well. Obnoxious laughter swept through the forest and then silence. The fairies were on high alert, eyes focused and magic ready. Zane analyzed the area as he walked toward Jack.

"The Imps grow tired from their pranks fast," Carson huffed between breaths.

"This is a prank to them?" Jack hollered. "Are they insane? This wasn't a prank at all this is an attack."

"I told you about the Imps human," Carson glared. "I told you how ruthless they are. Anything dangerous and harmful is considered a prank and fun."

"What was their motive?" Milton asked. "We may have crossed their border but that was it."

"No motive," Zane stated, arms crossed, on the lookout. "They don't need a reason to be evil. They could strike you on the spot without any reason. For them this is play, especially the younger Imps."

Milton placed a hand upon Jack's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. He too was baffled by the event that happened not too long ago. "We will find Kim, Jack."

* * *

Her vision cleared and bright blue skies greeted her. Her back rested against a hard and rough surface. She analyzed her surroundings carefully, lips in a firm line. Where exactly had she appeared? Her heart thumped in her chest once the answer was clear.

"I'm up in a tree," she whispered to herself. "In the tallest tree I've –"

She gulped and wished she hadn't looked at the ground far below. The large tree held many strong and large branches. Her body rested against the thickest part of one. She plastered her body to the trunk of the tree, a dizzy spell upon her. She had been carried into a tree. Surely, they knew about her issue with heights. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself already on the ground but every time she opened her eyes it was the opposite.

"Please," she whimpered.

She couldn't bear the idea that she'd be trap up in the tree. An idea came to her mind. She patted her pocket for her cell phone and winced at her empty pockets. There would be no communication from here on out. She took another deep breath and tried to look around her for any signs of the team. Her vision zeroed in on Jack beside the smaller team of fairies. Milton and Jack conversed while Carson pointed at Zane's chest. Those Imps knew she'd be too frightened by the height to reach them. She turned her sights away. Her heart hammered against her chest. After a few more seconds, she gave herself a silent pep talk.

"It okay, Kim," she smiled to herself. "Just one more look and a shout. They'll see you and then you can sit back."

She looked down below again and hollered with all the power of her lungs. Jack's head snapped up and he squinted at her. Realization painted across his face. He pointed toward the tree and ran at full speed toward her location. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She'd be just fine. A pop surrounded her and she glanced at the newcomer. The concentrated look on the male's face surprised her. She knew it would take ages for Jack to climb the tree. It made sense they sent someone else, but he never imagined Carson would come get her.

"I know you were expecting your boyfriend," Carson remarked. "But it'd be a lot faster and better energy wise if I just sent myself, so hurry up."

She snorted. "My hero."

He didn't reply and she was fine with that. He took her hand and they transported. She found herself seated upon the forest floor. A happy laugh escaped her lips as Jack pulled her to her feet. Strong arms wrapped around her and she relished the embrace.

"Kim, I'm so sorry," Jack whispered against her neck. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled softly and gave his back an assuring pat. "I'm fine, really."

He pulled back. "You are shaking again."

She glared and sighed. "Yes, but we can't waste time on me."

"She is right," Carson huffed. "All this could have been avoided if oh great leader Zane took the most reasonable path. Imps are terrible creatures but for the most part they'll avoid the in-betweens. They have extreme prejudice against them."

"How many have we lost?" Zane asked of his team.

Kim watched the few leftover stand just as erect as when she saw them for the first time. Were they ever shaken?

"Six sir and we – well none have been found."

Zane nodded and walked to Kim, a surprising smile appeared on his lips. "I'm glad you are safe. I apologize if my mistake led to your attack. Consider yourself safe from now on. I'll be on my toes."

Kim nodded, speechless. An arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to the concerned look on Jack's face. She gave him a smile of assurance. Despite the heavy pounding in her heart, she knew they would be alright. They would find Jerry in time.

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is another installment of Fairy Dust Not Included, way overdue I know. Sorry about that. Hopefully you liked the chapter anyway. Thanks for the patience.

Special Thanks to Reviewers:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. True Jackson VP? I loved that show. Not quite though. Maxwell actually isn't a new character is what I was trying to say. Anyway, I'm glad you find this story so interesting. Thanks for the support.

Camela1998, thanks for the review. I'm glad you find the story interesting. It is a little different of a concept, so I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support.

A lot happened in this chapter. I remember this was one of my top favorite chapters in the entire story. It was a blast to type. And yes, Arthur is that Arthur from that one episode of Kickin it. The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done. It is a very very big one! Stay tuned.

Once again, thank you all for the support. Thanks to those who read, follow, favorite, and review. You all are amazing! Thanks again!

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Thirteen.**

Maxwell Power was lucky. If he weren't already wealthy, he would have bought a lottery ticket. He watched his team walk ahead of him. A few of the men and woman carried tranquilizers and nets. One couldn't be too careful with the fairy kind.

He turned to his right hand man. "Ah, Philip, what say we celebrate after our success?"

Philip looked up from his notes and gave him a grin. "Of course, sir."

"I'm thinking a nice trip to the Bahamas for the entire team," he mused. "I'll want to celebrate my victory in style, of course."

Maxwell could already feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. He'd enjoy an umbrella drink on the beach. He wouldn't mind a little boating. Yes, he wouldn't mind a celebratory vacation. He looked to the fairy boy who trudged several inches behind him. A tiny smirk crossed his lips. He may even take the pathetic fairy child with him. If it were true and the cure was the forest, than surely all the boy needed was a week or two at home.

As they arrived before the forests, he wished he had ordered his driver to take them there. He had been so exhilarated by his success he hadn't thought to drive in comfort and style. No matter, he would get a pick up for his trip back. A wet cough caught his attention. He turned back to check the fairy's status. He scrunched his nose in disgust. The boy was pallid. His clothing clung to his frail frame and more wet coughs left his system.

"Philip, remind me to have the boy returned back home," he stated. "While he regains his energy we will experiment on one of the fairies we captured. If we can't keep them alive outside of the forest they'll do me no good."

"Yes, sir," he remarked.

He looked back once more and watched the creature huff and puff as he tried to keep up with their leisurely gait. He did capture a sick one. They weren't even rushing and the boy was out of breath. What a pathetic weakness fairies had? He returned his attention to the looming forests above.

"Now team we are going up against a species mankind knows nothing about, do not underestimate any of them," he instructed. "They aren't tiny things and they aren't like your fairy tale fairies. They have power and they will use it. Do not hesitate to tranquilize them. I already have a few of my drivers bringing cars over. I don't want the local neighborhood to think anything of it. That is why I had us dress like civilians before we left."

Inside the forest was quiet. He ran his fingers through the hair along the back of his neck. He glanced at every corner of the forest floor.

"Sir I've heard from eyewitness accounts that we should close our eyes to seem vulnerable and harmless," a female stated.

"No, eyes remain open," he ordered. "We have their friend. They'll appear."

He grabbed the sticky and wet shoulder of the teen. "Listen here boy. You are in luck. I'm not going to let you waste away. After this you'll get to go home for a bit and then you are coming with me after you recover."

"You can't."

"I can. I have your name boy," he smirked. "I can do whatever I please."

"Sir."

Maxwell glanced at the owner of the voice. A young female on their team caught his attention. He frowned at her frozen stance and then noticed a swirl of dead forest leaves. The wind slapped against his face. Creatures with pointed ears appeared before them. His eyes widened at their presence. He was correct. Fairies were real. The one he grabbed wasn't the only of his kind.

"Jerry!"

The fairy on his side snapped his head at his name. Before the boy could open his mouth, he pushed him behind him.

"Ah, I must say I'm delighted to meet all of you fairies and –what is this? Humans?"

Three teens stood amongst the fairies freely. He raised a brow at the discovery. How did these teens find fairies before them? He then recognized two of them.

"Jack and Kim? Am I right?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "Let Jerry go."

"So he gave you a fake name too. Am I one of the many few who knows his secret?" Maxwell beamed. "I'm delighted and honored. But no, I will not be letting anyone go. Honestly, I came here to try my luck. Maybe I'll get a matching set."

"You'll get nothing."

His gazed landed upon a fairy boy with a brown ponytail. He analyzed the scowl and his stance.

"I actually am a very nice man," he offered. "I don't need to be greedy. I just need one of you fine fairies to come with me."

A wet cough erupted from Jerry's pale lips. The fairy boy dropped to his knees, hand upon his heart as another fit racked his frame. The fairies in the team looked on concern. If they were distracted, it was time. He turned to Philip and whispered, the man nodded. He watched a single dart bolt toward the ponytailed male who leapt out of the way. More darts sought out skin contact. Fairies disappeared and reappeared around them. A grin stretched across his lips. They had more power than he thought.

"Sir, what do you think?" Philip stated, as he led Maxwell away from the cacophony.

"I say we watch from the sidelines," he stated, body rested against the trunk of a tree in the distance. "I'd hate to interfere when my team is so well skilled."

"Of course, sir. What about the boy?" Philip gestured toward the teen he held the wrist of. "Should we send him home?"

"Not yet, once we over power these creatures then we send him home. We'll make sure he raises no suspicion. I'm certain their kind know how dangerous the outside world is. They expect causalities. If we take them all in then that is more subjects for our tests."

Tired and sick eyes glared at him.

"You could have been a test subject, but instead you are the lucky one. If I like you, then you may have a cushy life for a little while."

Two fairies dropped into a sudden sleep, darts embed in their skin. Maxwell grinned. Success was in his reach.

* * *

"Where is Zane?" Jack hollered over the fairies.

A human body dropped to the ground beside him. His toes curled from shock. He didn't understand. Jack was confused by Maxwell Power's presence. He was the one with Jerry all along. He looked to Kim. She looked stronger despite her previous fright. She gave a roundhouse kick to one of the male's heads. She gave him a smile and nod as she continued the fight. In the distance Milton was cornered. He bolted toward the man and woman that trapped his friend. He spun and kicked them in the back of their knees. They lost balance and tumbled.

"Thanks," Milton breathed. "Kind of didn't join the Karate Club. Too busy with school."

Jack chuckled. "I think we have a good team on our side. Magic and physical power."

Silence fell upon the forest. Jack frowned. All around him the fairies stopped their movements. Some were targets of the tranquilizers and others quit fighting. He noticed Zane amongst them, whispering into their ears.

"Hello team, let us not use so much, energy," Zane announced. "We will need it for the long trek home."

"Leader Zane?" a female called out. "What is going on?"

Zane smiled, a carefree grin upon his lips. "Why fight when we can give them what they want?"

"What?" Jack hollered, in front of Zane in seconds. "What do you mean what they want?"

Zane laughed, a hand upon Jack's shoulder. The male squeezed his shoulder. A grunt left his lips at the pain. He looked into Zane's eyes perplexed by his nonchalance.

"What are you doing? Why are you ordering the royal guards to stop fighting?" Carson shouted.

"You were right, I guided my team into the Imp territory."

Jack analyzed the statement. Zane sounded confident and pleased.

"Only a few of my guards would understand the purpose of this trip. Only a few would agree with me and those are the ones left here. I am sorry to say the others are lost to us but they were a part of the bigger picture. I thank them for that."

Carson's features hardened. "You don't want us to save Jerry."

"You're correct. I don't," Zane stated easily. "See that human being over there."

Zane pointed to the man who began to arise from the tree at the commotion. "I knew he was snooping around and I knew about Jerry's trips out of the forest. I organized a perfect opportunity for the human and myself. Don't get me wrong. Humans are vile. I was helping myself. They wanted a fairy and I wanted to get rid of Jerry."

Jack's eyes widened. "Why? What has Jerry done to you? I don't understand. You are in the royal guard. This doesn't sound noble at all."

"You naïve human," Zane spat. "I don't have time for the royal guard. I am destined to be King. The king favors me over any other suitor that has asked for his daughter's hand. Unfortunately, she was more interested in frolicking in the forest with two in-betweens to know her duty as a princess. And her duties are to marry and serve as a queen in the near future."

"What is going on here?" Maxwell Power bellowed, eyes narrowed.

Zane looked to the human. "Be patient human. You'll have your fairies. You can call off your team."

"And why should I take an order from you?" he smirked, arms crossed.

Jack's eyes grew wide as Maxwell gasped and sputtered. He looked to Zane who wore a tiny smirk on his lips. "Because I told you to. You may have Jerry's name but you don't have mine. I don't fear you. Call off your team. I wish to have at least some of my royal guard standing."

Maxwell Power gave a signal and the team moved back. A few more fairies lay upon the ground affected by the tranquilizers while some stood intrigued by the scene unfolding.

"You can have Jerry. It actually helps me. In fact, take your pick of another," Zane stated. "I suggest Carson. Oops? Did I just give you his real name? I guess I did."

"What are you doing?" Carson shouted. "Do you think this human will even consider backing off? What if he rather take you instead?"

"No, I'm a reasonable man, a businessman," Maxwell remarked. "I know how to analyze a transaction for all its pros and cons. And I would be delighted to do business with a future king."

Zane's smirk stretched further. Maxwell offered his hand in agreement and the teen grabbed it and shook on it. Jack's mouth hung open agape.

"Why would you do this?" Kim shook her head. "The king favors you. So what if the princess isn't interested? Taking her friends away won't do a thing."

"Yes it will," he growled.

"You must be the reason Jerry couldn't come home," Milton shared.

Zane nodded. "I knew about his frequent trips remember? I waited for the right moment and placed a barrier spell on the forest. All good and high level royal guards know the spell. I wanted to give the human enough time to find Jerry and get a plan in motion. I must say I had no idea Jerry would find a human to befriend. I had hoped the plan would go smoothly, but it was lucky that the same humans messed up and showed up in my world. There I could steer them wrong as I pleased."

Jack was speechless. Zane had known so much about Jerry and used it against him. He had used his magic to keep Jerry out of the forest and had steered them into enemy territory.

"That is a very Imp thing to do," Carson said. "I would never imagine you would do something like this. I mean you gave such a self -righteous speech in the beginning."

Zane smiled. "I do hide it well, don't I?"

"So I guess that makes you an in-between, because a golden wouldn't ever think of something so heinous."

"I guess I'll be the first in between on the throne then," he smiled.

"Enough talk," Maxwell Power growled. "I have business to conduct. Come on Carson, consider yourself the chosen one."

Jack frowned as a glaze settled in Carson's eyes. He looked to Zane who seemed delighted. The fairy beings began to retreat. He watched Zane order the fairies back to the kingdom. Jack couldn't believe it. Zane set them up.

"And humans there is no bad blood between us," Zane commented. "You are welcome to get back to your stupid human lives. Don't ever enter our world again and we won't have trouble."

He glanced at Kim who was focused on someone else. His heart dropped at the sight of Jerry. The fairy rested against the trunk of a tree. He darted across the forest toward him. Once he arrived, the man holding his wrist pushed him out of the way.

"Don't even think about it," the man stated. "You've lost. Accept it and go home. You aren't getting anywhere near this fairy."

Jack threw a punch and watched the man crumble. He shook his head at the unconscious adult. He swept his eyes over Jerry's face. Sweat drenched his body. The boy was sick. Milton had been correct all along. A lump formed in his throat.

"I'm so sorry," Jack stated. "I have no idea what to say beside sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know it'll all lead to this."

"Jerome."

"Huh?" Jack paused.

A tired smile stretched across the teen's lips. "You were right about me. I was selfish but in that second when that man threatened you and Kim, I couldn't let them. I gave him my name."

"But the name of a fairy –"

"I know," he smiled. "That is my name."

"Why are you giving me your name now?" Jack stated, a knot in his chest.

"Cause everything hurts," Jerry remarked. "Because I don't know what is going to happen. I didn't know Zane hated me that much."

Jack bit his lip. "I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"Yeah," he replied. "You shouldn't have. You are so mean to me."

Jack rested a hand upon Jerry's damp shoulder. "It isn't over."

Jerry smiled, eyes closed. "But what if it is, Jack?"

His heart stilled within his chest as he begun to shake Jerry's tinier frame. The commotion in the background no longer caught his attention. He placed his hand upon Jerry's shoulder. He shook the fairy teen more vigorously.

"Hey man, come on. Stop joking around. This has to be another one of your pranks. Fairies can't –they can't because they are healers. All of them are healers. I know they are."

"Jack, he'll be okay."

Jack froze. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder. A firm and certain voice reached his ears. He hadn't heard anyone sneak up behind him. Was he imagining things? He turned his eyes back to Jerry's still form.

"Please keep calm. I can't draw attention to myself. It is me, Princess Sloane. I'm not visible right now. You have to do something for me, Jack. You need to leave Jerry."

"Leave him?" Jack shook his head, eyes focused on the teen.

He had done so much wrong to the fairy boy. From the stories he heard on their travel to the fairy kingdom, Jerry had a very complex life. All Jack's assumptions about the teen having a care free existence were false.

"I'm going to disappear for a second. You should rejoin your friends. I can't have any eyes on me. Please, Jack."

Jack gave a tiny nod of recognition. The warmth of the hand disappeared and he was left with the cold realization of Jerry's fate. He gave the unconscious figure another firm shoulder squeeze before he continued back toward the group.

"What happened?" Kim asked, worry etched in her voice.

Jack shook his head, heart heavy.

"Don't worry. I'm certain we can give you a replacement fairy," Zane remarked, waving the situation away.

"You'd make a terrible king," Jack grumbled.

Zane's lips twitched into a smile, eyes crinkled at the comment. "It doesn't matter what king I'll be. As long as the kingdom remains blissfully unware I'll take my throne without trouble."

Jack directed his gaze toward Carson, lips turned down. He may have been at odds with the fairy but he didn't like the unfocused gaze in his eyes. The fairy teen stood beside Maxwell Power, a silent observer.

"Royal guard, I am pleased with your loyalty. When I've become king, consider yourselves in good hands," Zane stated, with a sickeningly charming smile on his lips. "Human, I hope you are pleased with what you've gotten. I'd hate to have to see you all in my forests again."

Maxwell Power narrowed his eyes at the shorter creature. Jack looked between the two. A fairy and a human interacting was uncommon. Despite how different they were physically, they were a like in ways they may not have realized. Both were driven by their endless want for power.

"This isn't it, right?" Kim begged. "Jack, we aren't just going to leave right? We have to do something for them. We can't let them take the fairies. He saved me from the tree, Jack."

Jack winced at the desperation in her voice. Memories of their discussion with Kim's grandmother haunted him. If she were present, he was certain she would be disappointed. He noticed the men and women that arrived with Maxwell were already gathering fairies.

"It is done," Zane promised. "Now, royal guard. Let us make the journey back to the castle. I'll report some tale about how we did our best and the princess will mourn the loss of her friends. Of course, I'll be there to comfort her as her future husband and king."

As Zane walked, a cackle left his lips. Zane continued his victorious walk away and then he stumbled. His face made contact with the ground. His eyes narrowed at the small group of fairies ahead of him. He rose to his feet. Jack analyzed the situations, confused by the scene before him.

"Someone is among us," Zane shared.

From a distance, the sound of hurried footsteps caught Jack's attention. From deeper in the forest, new fairies appeared. They charged toward Maxwell's team. A gust of wind disturbed the forest floor. A tornado of leaves blocked more of Maxwell's team from their cars. Jack's features lightened. He looked to the bewildered look on Kim's face. They locked eyes and gave a single nod.

Jack ran toward the man with Jerry in his arms. He gave the towering figure a roundhouse kick to the gut. The shock allowed Jack to tear Jerry from the man's grasp. He set the teen against the tree and returned to his task of freeing fairies. He watched as Kim knocked a man down and then lift another unconscious fairy from the man's hands.

"What is going on here?" Zane growled.

"Hello, Zane."

"Princess, I – what are you even doing out here? Your parents stated—"

"I know what they said," she remarked. "I also know that I've always had a bad feeling about you. I was right. Did you actually think I'd let you get anywhere near the throne, especially after what you caused with Jerry?"

Zane smirked. "It won't matter what happens here. As long as your father favors me, I won't be going anywhere but up."

Jack watched the scene unfold between punches. He didn't like how confident Zane sounded. He wondered how long the traitorous fairy concocted his plan. Obviously, it had been on the boy's mind for a long time. How did he ever think he would have a chance with Sloane? Sloane hadn't trusted him from the start. He brought his attention back to his opponent, eyes focused. Just beyond the fight, he noticed Carson beside a sickly Jerry. The sight worried him.

"Jack!"

Jack looked toward the shout, eyes wide. Milton stood surrounded by a few members of Maxwell's team. He punched out his opponent and charged for his best friend. His heart pounded within his chest, uncertain of the fight's outcome. The fighting seemed endless. A punch nearly made contact with his face. His heartbeat became erratic. He had to keep his focus on the fight. He looked to the side briefly. Milton seemed to be trying his best to help. He bit his lip firmly. The situation seemed bleak, but he had to continue on.

* * *

Maxwell Power was furious. He couldn't stand for such disorganization. His plan had been simple and clear. His team would arrive in the forest with Jerry and the fairies would admit defeat. He'd gather his test subjects and head back home. He was certain the three children had been the cause of his woes. He bit his lip, eyes on Carson, It was nice to have the fairy as a mindless drones. The boy stood watch over Jerry, eyes focused on any possible changes in the fight.

Carol, a young female on his team stood on his side struggling with a fairy in a fight. He analyzed her frame, a smile on his lips. Within the depths of her pocket a small sized tranquilizer rested. He had a grand idea for the tool. He fished it from her pocket, surprised by the lightweight feel. He was never a fan of hunting game, but he did have some idea how to use the gun. As the ruckus increased around him, he focused. He shot. A gasp erupted from a female fairy in the distance. He locked eyes with the male fairy and winked. The male gave a nod as he lifted the female into his strong arms.

He turned his aim to another pesky figure. His lips stretched into a victorious smirk. Maxwell Power always succeeded in his plans.

* * *

Kim heart froze at the sight of a motionless Sloane in Zane's arms. She noticed all around her the fairies were no longer standing their ground. Maxwell's team retreated toward their vehicles, prizes in their arms. Someone had knocked out the princess. She watched Maxwell stroll toward Zane, an evil glint in his eyes.

The fighting stopped on all sides.

"Now, the princess is no longer a problem. Feel free to take her home. I'll take what is mine and be out of your way."

Zane nodded. "I'm intrigued by your human technology."

"I'll leave you with this," Maxwell remarked, handing the tranquilizer gun to the teen. "Consider it a gift from me."

Kim's eyes grew wide, heart pounding in her chest. She turned to get her friend's attention and noticed Jack kneeling over an unconscious Milton. Worries about the princess evaporated in an instant. She rushed to Milton and placed her hand to his chest, concern in her eyes.

"The man aimed for me and got Milton instead," Jack frowned.

"He shot the Princess. Zane has her now."

She watched Jack glance at the scene behind her.

"He'll lie about everything when he returns to the kingdom. And – Carson is under Maxwell's command but he doesn't know it."

Kim noticed Carson drape Jerry's arm around his shoulder as he helped his friend to his feet. She heard the crunch of leaves from behind. Her eyes turned to gaze at the smug glance of one of the wealthiest people in Seaford.

"Well, I guess we are done here," Maxwell remarked. "The princess was their leader and she is comfortably sleeping within the safe arms of her future king. I must say, the boy has great ambition. I admire that, truly I do."

"Why do you need Jerry?" Jack spat. "What possibly can you gain from all this?"

"Unlike, Zane, I won't give you the pleasure of knowing. It doesn't concern you. Consider your unconscious friend a warning."

Maxwell turned toward Carson and Jerry. Kim watched as the man conversed with them.

"Have one of the fairies take Jerome back to the kingdom to heal. You and the other fairies I've chosen will come with me. You'll do nicely in the labs. You should be honored."

Carson eyed the male, a smile on his lips. "No, the honor is mine."

Maxwell gave Carson's shoulder a squeeze. Kim watched one of the fairies, in Zane's royal guard, take Jerry. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't believe they were giving up. They couldn't. They absolutely couldn't.

"Jack."

"No, Kim. It is over," Jack whispered.

"What? How could you say that? They –"

"Kim," Jack sighed, eyes focused on Milton. "It is over. We have to go home now."

Kim's heart throbbed as she watched the forest clear. Maxwell's team disappeared, taking a large group of unconscious fairies with them. Zane carried Princess Sloane away, bridal style. Everything was so wrong. The forest became quiet as the remaining fairies disappeared from sight. A swirl of magical leaves encased them and just like that Jerry, Princess Sloane, and Zane were gone.

* * *

Whoa. What just happened? Did you see that? Anyway…

Hello everyone! Very long time no see. Hopefully this long chapter will make up for it.

Thanks to reviewers:

EVanvicky, thanks for the review. Wow, you loved the last chapter? Wow, you are too kind. Thanks for the support.

Camela1998, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

Well the next chapter is 15 %( estimated) of the way done.

Thanks for the patience. Also I would like to thank those who review, follow, favorite, and read. I appreciate all the support. Thanks so much.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Fourteen.**

Milton woke up in his own bed. He arose startled and drenched in a thin layer of sweat. He surveyed his surroundings with a frown. He remembered a thick forest and fairies. His heart thumped in his chest.

"Good, you are awake. You've been out for two hours. What they shot you with wasn't a joke."

Milton looked to his best friend in the doorway. He analyzed the tired smile on his lips.

Jack ran his fingers along the back of his neck. "Hey, what a way to end the semester right?"

The laugh that escaped Jack's mouth was hollow, empty of any true amusement. He believed he knew why, but wanted to be certain. He noticed the sunlight filtering through the blinds. There was still daylight and he was happy to know he hadn't been sleeping too long.

"Jack, where is Jerry?"

"Home."

A sigh of relief left his system. Jerry was home and their fantasy adventure was over. Milton could focus on summer school, and Jack could do he usually did over the summer. Things were back to normal. He reclined back in bed, an odd weight in his heart. He couldn't seem to truly lay in peace.

"Well, I've talked with my parents. I told them I was going to head back home in a couple of days. That fight in the forest took a lot out of me. I may spar with Kim once in a while but not enough to say I'm in shape."

Milton threw his legs over the side of his bed. There was something that bothered him.

"Jack, you seem so upset?"

Jack eyed him and then continued out the door. Milton followed his friend into the living room. The quiet setting seemed more foreboding than welcoming. He watched his best friend drop onto the couch in a haphazard fashion. Jack lifted the remote and then placed it back down.

"Jack."

"Milton."

"I missed something, didn't I?"

"Milton, we lost, okay? For a second, when it was all falling apart – I thought, hey I can figure this out. We could actually turn this around, but then I saw the destruction and realized something. We are only college kids. What could we do against Maxwell and fairies? If we fought any harder out there we may have not been killed but who knows."

Milton bit his lip. "Jerry didn't get home?"

"No, he did. But something tells me he isn't home to stay. Maxwell has a bunch of fairies and Carson. I don't know where they went but he said something about 'Carson doing well in a lab'."

Doing well in a lab, Milton thought. It was obvious that Carson wasn't on his way to a relaxing vacation. The realization made him queasy. Labs were for scientists and unless Carson was a scientist he couldn't imagine him having fun.

"What are we going to do?"

Jack snorted. "Nothing. I'm going to wallow in my guilt for a few days and then check my grades online. Who knows maybe I flunked all my classes. Wouldn't that be funny? A cherry to top a miserable end of the semester."

"This isn't like you."

Jack froze.

Milton shook his head, eyes focused on Jack. "This isn't like you at all. You fought all semester to prove your parents wrong. You studied hard and when Jerry came you didn't even let that get in the way."

"Right, because I was so focused on my grades the fairy kingdom is in trouble. If I hadn't yelled at Jerry and set him running—well doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No, what I meant is you don't give up. Sure maybe you shouldn't have ignored Jerry, but we can make up for it now. We have to. We can't let Maxwell or Zane win. You saw how beautiful the Fairy Kingdom was. Zane doesn't care about all that. He'll destroy everything if he becomes king. And Maxwell, I'm worried for what he has in store."

Jack looked down, unconvinced. Milton sighed and took his cellular device from his pocket. He shoved the phone into Jack's chest. The boy sputtered at the contact.

"Call Kim. I highly doubt we will be able to get back into the forest. We need a fairy to lead us. We need to save Carson from the lab."

"We don't even know where his labs are."

"No, but I'm a Chemistry major. I can get that information easy. I'm certain his research lab has summer opportunities for aspiring students like myself."

"How do you know he even has an actual lab?"

Milton smiled. "Jack, he is a business man. He is the kind of guy that wants a hand in any business possible. Science can be a very prosperous business. He wouldn't miss that opportunity."

Jack nodded, a tiny grin on his lips. "Give me a second to call Kim."

* * *

Jack met Kim in one of the many dining halls. The last few students resided, still in finals mode. He was thankful he was done with finals. He didn't know how he would have concentrated with all the fairy business.

"You wanted to meet me?"

Jack frowned at Kim's red rimmed eyes. He set a hand upon her shoulder, concerned.

"Kim, have you been crying?"

"I know I barely knew Jerry, but it is so sad to think we couldn't do a thing to help. And now those lovely fairies will be in trouble."

"Don't worry, Kim. We are going to fix it. We are heading over to the Chemistry Department to get the location of Maxwell's labs."

"Why would he ever disclose that information?" Kim asked. "Wouldn't he want to keep his location a secret?"

"And raise suspicion? Besides, it isn't like he figured we would come after him. From the way we left I think he would assume we gave up?" Milton questioned.

Kim sighed and then looked to Jack. "What do you think?"

"I think we try."

She smiled softly. "Okay, let me just grab some chocolate for the road."

Jack rolled his eyes at the comment. "Really Kim? We are going to be facing a lunatic and you want chocolate?"

"Don't be judgmental. If I remember, there was a guy that had a strange obsession with toasted pastries."

A smile crossed both their lips. Milton sighed.

"Great, to the Chemistry department then?" Milton asked.

* * *

The Chemistry Department wasn't too far from the dining hall, Food Avenue. The department was located in Science Block. All the science related courses took place there. It was a pleasant walk to their destination, despite the looming problem over their head. Frosted glass with the words, Chemistry department, greeted them. Once inside the department, the receptionist brightened.

"Well, if it isn't our regular Milton Kruptnik. Are you here to check in for tutoring? A lot of students are ready for some help."

"I'm sorry Alice," he stated. "I'm actually not here for that. I'll be back next week though. I start classes and I'll need an extra activity on the side."

Alice nodded, bright blonde locks in a professional bun. "So, then what brings you here?"

Milton rubbed the back of his neck, a smile on his lips. "Looking into summer research."

"I thought you already chosen a lab?" she inquired, eyes on Milton's file. "Yes, right here. I don't know how you do two upper science courses and research in a lab."

He smiled. "It can be hard to juggle. Anyway, do you have any information for Maxwell Power's Summer Research Program?"

"Mr. Power? Actually yes. His lab is very popular. You won't be the first one to ask."

Jack grinned beside Milton.

"Hm, that is odd. I'm on the website where a student enrolls and it says here no lab positions are open. That is too odd. It seems just two months ago I had someone sign up. Sure, he didn't get the position but he at least had a chance to sign up."

"Do you think I could have the address?" he asked. "I want to see if I could chat with him?"

"Of course, yes," she scribbled the address down. "It is really is an odd thing. In fact three months ago a student had just received clearance to work in his lab."

"Really?" Milton asked.

"Yes, very odd. Well, good luck."

Milton, Kim, and Jack exited the office.

"Why did you go there when you could have pulled the address on your laptop?"

Milton looked down at the address, a smile on his lips. "Because, there was no way we'd be able to get into the lab without help. Now, I know there is someone who has clearance."

"Who?"

Milton looked to the two a grin on his lips. "A good friend of mine, Sidney."

* * *

Jack had no idea the Heights had a whole wing dedicated to honor students. Kim seemed just as shocked. Then again Kim lived in Cypress Valley which was nowhere near the Heights. They trailed behind Milton, who navigated the halls easily. He guessed he was familiar with the honors wing. A few students exited the doors, dressed in atypical nerd fashion. Jack knew better than to expect suspenders and large glasses.

"Hey Bel, we have to get together and do the project on the nervous system," a male shouted from his door.

Jack chuckled at the communication. He never lived on campus, but he figured even the honors wing could be loud. Finally, they arrived before door 829. Milton rapped on the door softly and awaited for an answer. A short boy with curly red hair glared up at them.

"Yes," he drawled, eyes narrowed. "Oh, Milton, back so soon?"

"Don't start Albert."

Albert smirked. "I'm surprised you returned after I defeated you in Chess a couple weeks ago."

"I come by once a week," he rolled his eyes. "Sidney is my lab partner."

"And who are your acquaintances? I've never seen them in the honors wing before?"

Jack noticed Albert's gaze fall on Kim and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We aren't your usual visitors. Just here for a brief visit."

Albert narrowed his eyes at Jack as if he knew all his secrets. Jack looked over Albert and spotted Milton with another male. He guessed the other boy was Sidney.

"Milton, you already chose your lab remember? No, I'm not going to get you into the lab. You have no security clearance and it is my first day. Besides, you told me that you weren't interested in Maxwell's research. What changed?" Sidney asked.

Sidney packed a backpack before he searched his cramped desk for other supplies.

"I changed my mind. We are a team right? We could really impress Maxwell. Who knows maybe after graduation we could work in his lab?" Milton asked, fake excitement in his voice.

Sidney paused and gave his fellow science genius a stern look. "Fine, only because I enjoy our partnership. We always come up with the most creative solutions. Consider yourself lucky. Alright, Albert. I'm heading out."

Albert waved them away, eyes on a physics book. "Whatever Sidney, join forces with my mortal enemy."

Sidney shook his head before he pulled their dorm door closed. "Well, let's go."

* * *

Maxwell Power's lab loomed at about six stories. Jack wondered if the engineers had such a towering establishment in their field. He glanced at the glass window covered building. It was intimidating. He didn't know how they would find all the fairies in the building before them.

"Thank you Michelle," Sidney stated, after the older woman scanned his badge. "Thanks for allowing me to bring in my friends."

"Don't worry about it. I understand how nerve wracking the first day is. A little group of supportive friends never hurt anyone. Besides, they'll be leaving once they send you off, am I right?"

"Right, they'll see the lab and come right out."

"Then there is no reason to worry."

Sidney let out a sigh of relief as they head down the tiled hall. "I'm going to lose this job."

Jack chuckled. Up ahead a tiny connector bridge stood before them. Instinctively, he grabbed Kim's hand and distracted her from the height. He knew the large open windows would bring her discomfort.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Once they crossed the indoor bridge, they found themselves in a large rotunda. Men and Women dressed in lab coats or business attire traversed across the rotunda disappearing down different halls.

"Well, the lab I work at is upstairs," Sidney pointed to the transparent staircase on ahead on his right. "If you want to talk to Mr. Power you won't find him there. Mr. Power doesn't visit the labs."

"At all?" Milton questioned.

Jack frowned. Had they come far for nothing?

"No, he only visits his very immediate projects. Rumor has it he is working on something big. Or at least that is what my orientation leader said last week. I wanted to transfer into Lab 1, but they told me only upperclassman and seasoned professionals get the assignment."

Jack looked to Milton who nodded. Lab 1 was where the fairies were. Jack analyzed the doors and their numbers. He winced at the triple digits. Lab 1 was probably miles away and with six stories it would take ages.

"Well, thanks Sidney."

"Don't you want to check out the lab?" Sidney questioned, a little frown on his lips. "I can talk to the lead scientist of our project. He'd love to have you. You are considered the rock star of our sophomore year."

"Maybe next time. Enjoy your first day, Sidney."

Sidney sighed. "You didn't come here to join Maxwell's lab, did you?"

Jack's body stiffened, his eyes focused on Milton.

"I can't lie to you Sidney."

Sidney smiled. "Just try not to cause too much trouble. I want to keep this position."

Milton bit his lip. "Hey, Sidney."

Sidney turned back around, curiosity in his eyes.

"Transfer into my lab after this week. Mr. Power isn't really who you think he is."

Sidney titled his head to the side. "I'm sure I'll do just fine here."

Jack noticed the concern in Milton's eyes. He squeezed his best friend's shoulders as they changed direction. "Hey, Maxwell can't hurt Sidney. He doesn't know you two are friends. He'll be fine."

"You are right. I just don't know what will happen today."

"So, how are we getting into Lab 1?" Kim interrupted. "I mean, they'll recognize your face. Something tells me Maxwell Power warned them about us."

Milton bit his lip, eyes searching and then he pointed ahead. "We'll figure it out when we get there. First, how about an elevator ride?"

Jack chuckled at Milton's question. There was no way they'd take the stairs. He gave a firm nod and they headed into the elevators.

* * *

Kim gritted her teeth as they exited the elevator. Of course Lab 1 had to be on the highest floor in the building. Elevators weren't as bad as bridges, or tall trees, but the elevator of course had windows on one side. Despite how lovely the city of Seaford looked, she still felt shake. She was comforted by Jack's closeness but wished she didn't need comfort.

Outside the elevator, they watched a few more scientist roam around. Some scientists carried clipboards while others chatted over carts filled with specimens. She looked to Jack and Milton, ready for the next step. Milton took a right and they trailed after. On their way, a tall figure blocked their path. Kim froze.

"Milton? What are you doing here? I thought you decided not to join the lab here?"

"Mitchel, hey nice to see you."

Mitchel stood six feet four inches, striking an intimidating pose in his lab coat. A pair of goggles hung from his deep lab pocket.

"What are you doing around here?"

"Guys, this is Mitchel, my mentor," he smiled. "He is a senior. He already has a secure job in this lab for after he graduates. Mitchel, my friends Kim and Jack."

"Nice to me you," he answered. "Well, whatever the reason you are here. I'm glad… maybe I can convince you to change your mind. Maxwell Power has the best facilities in all of California. One could really get work done here. Coming from your mentor I'd reconsider. I'm sure he'd be happy to have you. It'll look good on your resume for graduate school"

"I highly doubt that," Jack mumbled.

"I'll think about it. So, Mitchell, could you give me directions to lab 1?"

"Lab 1? How did you know about Lab 1?" he eyed him. "I've heard rumors about it but that is it. I'm in lab 10 down the hall right there. Lab 1 is where all the immediate breakthroughs are tested. I can't say you can just walk in."

Kim sighed. Another roadblock.

"Well, I heard from Sidney that upperclassmen get to work in there."

"Yeah, the cream of the crop," he stated. "I didn't cut it."

"Sorry."

"No, I've heard some of the students chatting during lunch hour. Some of them aren't too pleased with their topic. Plus they can't get their work published. Can you believe it? A whole project without publishing rights. It is unheard of. Many of us want to work with topics that can get published. But for whatever reason they stay in Lab 1."

Kim looked beyond their conversation and noticed a female walking down the hall with a box of sugar powdered donuts. She analyzed the cautious steps of the older woman and frowned. The one thing she learned about lab through the years was there was no food allowed.

"Hey Mitchell, is food allowed on this floor?"

Mitchel turned his attention to Kim. "No, their extra cautious up here. Our projects aren't for the faint at heart. They don't want to risk anything. We have a café downstairs, everyone eats there."

"Oh, that is good to know."

"Well, I have to go before they think I've abandoned them," he stated. "Good to see you Milton. I want you to reconsider your choice for labs okay? I'm going to send all my lab friends on the floor to convince you."

"Alright, talk to you next week," Milton replied.

Mitchel waved goodbye and headed down the hall. Both pairs of eyes rested on her.

"Are you hungry Kim?" Jack asked.

"No, but some fairies must be."

Jack gave her a look. "What?"

"I just saw a lady walk down the hall with powdered donuts. Jack, Milton, they don't allow food up here at all. Not even for snacking."

Milton looked back to the place Kim pointed out. "I think we've found our Lab 1."

Kim smiled.

* * *

They followed the path the woman had taken. Unfortunately, they didn't have their guide anymore. Kim alerted the boys to her discovery a little late. A few student lab assistants watched as they walked the halls, but none stopped them. The lights began to dim above head as they entered a more secluded hall with a lower ceiling. On each side, offices for head scientists resided.

"Mr. Power, I just don't see how you wish for this team to create Pharmaceuticals for a species that the science community knows nothing about?"

Jack grabbed Milton and Kim and headed down another hall. The click clack of high heels came closer until they stopped just a little bit away from the hall. Mr. Power stood across from the petite scientist. Her brunette locks were fashioned in a bob as she pressed a clipboard to her chest.

"Abigail, Abigail," he stated. "Remember when you first joined my team? You told me science and magic could never mix. You told me it was nonsense to invest so much resources into a doomed project. Then I showed you a picture of a fairy boy and you were eager to meet him."

Abigail pondered, lips pressed into a thin line.

"You said, if these creatures existed what else did scientists overlook? There were stars in your eyes."

"I remember."

"Well, I want you to bring back that Abigail. The one eager to learn and discover. I need her right now."

"Mr. Power."

"I told you time and again, you get to call me Maxwell."

Jack gagged at the sweet tone from the lunatic's lips. He watched a light blush fall on her cheeks.

"Maxwell, I'm so uncomfortable testing on these creatures. They are more human like than I would have thought. They seem like children in my eyes, especially the boy. Carson, I believe his name was."

Kim gasped.

"I just –I don't like what I'm seeing. You haven't explained how you came upon these creatures. You won't tell me why the boy follows you blindly. I mean is this ethical? What about proper consent?"

"Yes, but do the frogs get a choice when we slice them open?"

Abagail quieted.

"Abigail, my dear, please see the bigger picture. These magical creatures are here now. They speak our language. We can learn so much from them. Don't you see it? They are magical, who knows what secrets they hold. Possibly cures to diseases? The possibilities are endless. We can't give up this opportunity. Besides, Carson was nothing but pleased to be a part of this study. I saved his life once. He wants to repay the favor."

Abigail looked into the man's eyes and gave him a firm nod. "Alright, yes. You are right. Well, we've given them physicals and recorded their base level vitals. Our team knows what we are working with now. It will take some time though, Maxwell. A new species usually takes time to understand and even then there is so much we still overlook."

"I understand. Science is an art that can't be rushed. Now, let us continue our walk. I'm in a good mood and think I'll like to take an early lunch don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "You always wish to take an early lunch."

Both shared a carefree laugh as they headed down the hall, unaware of the eavesdroppers in the hallway. Jack looked to Milton and frowned.

"He wants to create medication for the fairies, but why?" Milton questioned. "Never mind we need to get to the lab. Jack, Kim? Are you ready to do this?"

Jack gave Milton a firm nod. "Yes. Are you ready Kim?"

Kim smiled. "Let's go help some fairies."

* * *

Whoa, what is Maxwell up to? Anyway, hello everyone. I'm sorry it has been a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Special thanks to Reviewer:

Maddyliza1234, thanks for the review. No they can't give up. How can they be gone just like that? Oh you mean the ending of the last chapter? Well, they were fairies. Thanks for the support.

The next chapter is 10% (estimated) of the way done.

I want to thank all of you again for your patience and understanding. Thanks to all those you read, follow, favorite, and review. I appreciate all the support. It puts a smile on my face. Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Fifteen.**

After Maxwell and Abigail disappeared, Milton glanced around the corner. The dimly lit hallways were empty. Silence engulfed them as they traversed the hall toward the infamous Lab 1. He glanced at the keypad embedded within the off-white colored door. He chewed on his lip as his friends lingered in the hallway behind him.

A whoosh caught his attention as the door opened to reveal a slim female with an oval shaped face. She stood still as she analyzed him. She ran her fingers through jet black hair as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hello."

Milton's heart hammered in his chest. He analyzed his situation before he opened his mouth. He took a step toward the female who still held the door open. The redhead could barely make out a few mythical figures seated on stools behind her.

"Can I help you?" she frowned, about to close the door.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I'm lost."

She frowned. "This is a restricted area. You are too young to know where this lab is located. This is an upperclassmen designated floor. Seniors and graduates."

"I know," he said. "Mitchel is my mentor."

Her eyes lit up as recognition spread across her face. "Mitchel? You're the young genius he always talks about. My name is Lucy, Lu for short. I'm a graduate student in the lab. I've worked with Mitchel many times on different projects. You must be the one who he believes should join Maxwell Labs."

He nodded. "I already have a lab chosen for the summer, but now I'm not so sure. I have a friend who starts his first day here and he said Maxwell Power has the best facilities."

"He does," she gushed. "Believe me, I've been to other labs. Come on, it is lunch hour. Why don't we talk over some lunch? I'll buy you some food."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it. I'm almost a junior. I need all the advice I can get."

She looped her arm with his as they traveled down the hall. He winced at the sound of a heavy door self-locking behind them. They walked past Kim and Jack's hiding spot. He only hoped Kim and Jack knew what to do without him.

* * *

Milton and an unfamiliar female walked. They spoke in loud whispers with bright smiles on their faces. Jack glanced at Kim's confused expression, but then decided to leave the deserted hallway. Kim followed closely behind. He spotted the door to Lab 1. He analyzed the Key pad and sighed.

Kim asked as she looked around the corner. "Why did Milton leave us like that?"

"I don't think he had a choice, Kim. We are on our own from here on out."

"But the door is password protected. We aren't hackers."

"We can wait for someone to leave and slip in."

Jack eyed Kim's look of disbelief. He knew they were gambling but they had no other choice. Milton provided them with an improvised distraction. He figured the lady would have blown their cover if he hadn't left with her.

"There is only one way this will work. One of us has to distract the next person who comes out. That way one of us can slip in and get the other person inside."

"What if there is another password protected door?"

"Highly doubt it. It is a science lab, not a bank vault."

She nodded firmly. "I'll distract the next person then."

Jack shook his head. "You don't have to, I'll do it. You slip in. I'll try and break away and come back. If you can let me in, then do it. If not, don't worry. I have my cellphone on me and we can communicate."

Jack displayed his cellular device to Kim. She gave him a firm nod. There was an elevator lobby to their right. Jack directed his head toward it. She gave him a nod and then disappeared into the empty room. A buzz caught his attention and he checked the text message on his screen.

 **Jack? You and Kim find a way of the students and falculty have headed home** **or are off to lunch. Lu works in the lab but didn't tell me much after that. I know you both can do it.**

He sighed and pocketed his device. The door opened. A tall male paused at the sight of him, a hand firmly holding the door. He narrowed his eyes at Jack before he opened his mouth.

"This is a restricted area. What are you doing here?"

"I really have no idea," Jack laughed, hand upon his neck. "My friend wanted to show me where she worked and told me it was restricted. I asked her if I was supposed to be here and she told me not to worry. And then she when to lunch and I have no idea where to go."

"Who is this friend?"

"Lu."

A groan left the male's lips. "Why am I not surprised? For an excellent scientist she can become easily distracted. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't realize you weren't following her."

"I should really stop texting when she talks to me."

The man laughed. "No, I understand. Lu tends to ramble when she is excited. Come on, I'll direct you to the cafeteria. I'm heading there myself."

Jack smiled, eyes focused at a spot over the man's shoulder. He smiled as he caught the sight of blonde hair flash before his vision. He turned his direction toward the elevators on the other side. He watched the man glance at his cellular phone for a brief second.

"On second thought, take that elevator down to the first floor. Someone downstairs will direct you. I have to head on down to lab 7. A friend of mine needs a second opinion."

He smiled. "No problem. I'll find my way."

He grinned before a serious expression fell upon his face. He fast walked down the hall ahead. Jack watched the man disappear before he turned on his heel. He rushed back toward Lab 1. He hoped Kim got in okay.

* * *

Kim was speechless. She didn't think she would be able to slip inside so easily. Her lips curled into a smile as she surveyed the closed door. She was inside the lab and was on her way to helping a bunch of fairies. Her heart soared with happiness. She could do this. It would be a little difficult without Milton or Jack but she could do this.

"You know. I could have warned Kellen about the little sneak but I didn't. Now give me a reason not to call security on you."

Kim swallowed, her heart pounding. She turned toward the voice and found a woman dressed in a lab coat and blue jeans. A pair of safety goggles rested on her head like a makeshift headband. The woman perched herself on a stool not too far from Kim's position. She glanced at all the empty lab tables and frowned. There were no fairies in the lab.

"I'm waiting."

"Where are the fairies?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what you mean."

She frowned. "I saw you carrying a box of donuts. They don't allow food on this floor."

A slow grin stretched across the lady's face. She arose from her seat and walked the short distance to Kim. Kim noticed the pristine white name tag attached to her coat.

"Celine, please, just tell me where the fairies are. They are in danger."

"I know."

Kim's heart stopped at the admission. She scanned Celine's facial features for any sign of remorse. She was relieved by the sight of pain etched in the woman's face. Celine returned to her original seat and invited Kim to sit at the stool nearby. The blonde rushed to the offered seat and sat down, ready for an explanation.

"In our lab our test subjects consist of rats and mice," she shared. "Nothing bigger than a rat. Ethically speaking we must adhere to certain rules when it comes to rats and mice, but even with all the conditions in place not all the rats and mice do well in the labs. When I saw these human like creatures –"

Celine paused, a hand on her heart.

"Does Abigail feel the same?"

"How do you – have you been eaves dropping on us?"

"No, not you, but I heard what Maxwell and Abigail discussed."

Celine let out an amused laugh. "I should really report you to the authorities, but I never truly liked Maxwell. It is unfortunate that his labs are so pristine. Otherwise, I would have left long ago."

Celine arose, determination in her eyes. Kim looked to the door and frowned.

"I can't let someone else in," she confessed. "I've already let you in. I'll say it was my mistake, but letting two of you in on accident. I'll face huge disciplinary action."

Celine walked into a side room that Kim hadn't noticed before. A door stood before them, she opened it and entered inside the room. Her eyes widened at the large hospital beds that lined the floor. Her eye settled on a familiar face on her left. She ran toward the body and shook him.

"They are sleeping," she answered. "Do you know him?"

"Where is this place?"

"Lab 0."

Kim's eyes widened. The fairies weren't in Lab 1 at all. No, they were in a hidden lab zero. What else was hidden in the lab? There wasn't even a door that led to the lab from the outside.

"It used to be a storage room, we had no use for the lab. Human subjects aren't allowed well until Maxwell stumbled across the fairies. He insists it is for the goodness of science. I just think he has finally lost it."

"Why don't you say something? I don't understand. These aren't rats or mice. They—why would anyone agree to this?"

"We were promised a future."

Kim's eyes widened. "A future?"

"From the looks on your face and your appearance, my guess is you are pretty young."

"I'm a sophomore at Seaford University."

Celine smiled, hands in her lab coat pockets. She turned her attention away from Kim and onto the mystical creatures lying unconscious on lab issued hospital beds. Kim watched her head over to an open table space where a light glowed upon a file. She rustled through the papers, lips in a thin line and eyebrows furrowed.

"I've always been fascinated by Science, Kim. I went through years of schooling with a dream. I, like many others have chased my dreams without rest. When I came to this lab I could finally see my future a lot clearer. When you've made a breakthrough here at Maxwell's facilities, the entire science community knows about it."

Kim removed her gaze from Carson's motionless form and walked over to Celine. She sat upon the stool at the empty table space nearby. Her eyes surveyed Celine's appearance. Dark brown locks sat upon her head in a sophisticated bun. A few wrinkles settled between her brows as she continued to analyze the documents set on the table. The blonde couldn't quite understand the scientific terminology on the papers, but the words 'extraction', 'endurance', and 'trials' jumped at her.

"But I've heard you can't even publish your findings. Why does it matter? No one will ever know about your work. What do you really gain?" Kim questioned.

"Maxwell promised we could have any position in the lab we want. He'd write a stellar reference for us for other labs even. He wanted to help us with our own pursuits," she continued. "All we had to do is keep quiet and do our job. No one left the lab when we found out what our subjects were. I guess most of us thought it was a joke then I saw these faces. Do you know how terrified they were when they entered? We had to appease them and calm them with sugary sweets. They were like vulnerable children."

Celine's rested her head upon her palm. A frustrated sigh left her lips. It was clear there was a struggle happening before Kim's eyes. There was a battle between her dreams and what was clearly right. The older woman reached out and placed a hand upon Kim's shoulders.

"There are so many things we can learn and gain from these fairies," she commented. "Possible answers to unsolved scientific problems. Could they possess the cure for any and all diseases? Am I delusional? I don't want to keep them here, but Maxwell insists. All of us in the lab have our reasons for choosing this path. Fame and fortune isn't truly our reasons."

"Celine, you know deep down that you can't keep them here. They have a life and family. Please, you have to help me get them home."

Her eyes widened, she placed a hand to her mouth and shook her head. A muffled sob barely escaped around her fingers. Kim's felt tears in her own eyes but she kept them at bay. She had to seem serious and strong in the situation. Celine had to know she meant business.

"There will be other opportunities," Kim assured. "At least, that is what my parents have always told me. I think it is time you close this door and open another one."

Celine chuckled. "Aren't you wise for an Undergrad?"

"I dabble in a little wisdom," she responded.

"You are right, Kim. I've pretended to agree with this nonsense for too long. The fairies have only been here a few hours but that is too long already. Besides, I think Maxwell's plans for them are a lot less noble than we've all come to believe."

Kim arose to her feet while she watched Celine do the same. They walked toward the middle of the hospital beds stationed around the lab. Kim's eyes rested on Carson's face. He saved her life once. It was time she returned the favor.

* * *

"Honestly, we have a reputation to uphold around here. Why would anyone cause such a scene, and about pudding of all things?"

Milton gave Lu a nod of agreement. He had tuned out of her story ten minutes ago. There was no word from Jack or Kim. He was truly concerned for their welfare. He had just seen Maxwell Power and Abigail not too long ago. If they were on their way back to the lab, Kim and Jack were in trouble. He needed to break away from his current conversation.

"Milton, you okay?"

"I'm sorry Lu. I really have to go. I have a friend who – Jack?"

Lu turned away from him, eyes focused on the new addition to their table. Labored breathing came from Jack's body as he rested his palms on his knees. Milton watched his best friend. The tall male straightened out his body and then turned to him.

"Milton we have to go. I can't get to Kim."

"Hello? Milton is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes, sorry I really have to go."

Milton thanked her for lunch and jetted out of the lunch room. Jack gave him a worried look as they headed toward their previous destination. They had separated and no one knew the whereabouts of Kim. If Maxwell caught her, they weren't sure what he planned to do. Milton waited for Jack to give him the full story before he began to think of a plan.

"So, Kim went inside and you couldn't get back in?"

"The plan was, I'd distract whoever came out and she would get in and let me in. I saw your text Milton. You said that everyone should have been out of the lab. Milton, Kim hasn't talked to me since."

Milton hated to admit, but less optimistic thoughts danced around his head. As they traveled toward the elevator lobby a familiar faced caught his attention. He tried to cover his face with his hands, but failed. He removed his hand and smiled at the newcomer.

"Sidney, hey, done with lab already?" Milton asked.

"Turns out today was just orientation part 2, lab safety," Sidney remarked. "They did give us a tour of the upperclassmen labs, not the infamous Lab 1, but still fascinating. I have a new goal now though. I'm going to be the next one chosen for Lab 1."

"Excellent."

"What are you two still doing here? Didn't cause trouble for me I hope?"

"You still have a job don't you?"

Sidney sighed. "Milton, just tell me what is going on. I know we aren't best friends or anything, but I had hoped that maybe we were at least friends."

Milton looked to Jack and then grabbed Sidney's arm. He gave Jack a signal with his head to follow. Sidney tugged at the rough handling as they entered an empty elevator. Once inside, he gave a piece of the story to his friend who chuckled.

"Wow, I never knew you had a sense of humor, Milton."

"He isn't joking," Jack groaned and then quieted when the doors opened.

Sidney frowned at the sight of their destination. He looked over at Milton who nodded toward he opened doors. He stepped out and led the way. The red head hadn't wanted to get Sidney involved but now they realized they needed any help they could get. Smuggling fairies out of the lab was going to be real difficult. Lab 1 appeared right before their eyes. Milton watched Jack shoot Kim a text.

"I don't understand. Why are we standing here? And who is he texting?" Sidney questioned.

The door whooshed opened and a slim female ushered them in quickly before they could comment. The door locked automatically behind them. Sidney's shoulders slumped at the empty lab. He began to inspect the different lab tables with a newfound curiosity.

Sidney brows furrowed. "I don't get it. What is so great about Lab 1? I don't see – are those people in there?"

The female stood in the lab eyes on them.

Milton frowned, lips in a thin line. "Where is Kim?"

"In here."

Jack rushed at the sound of her voice. Milton followed, still weary of the female that followed closely behind. On arrival, his heart froze in his chest. Fairies on hospital beds greeted him. He briefly spotted a familiar face but turned away, unhappy with their unconscious condition.

"What are you doing with them?" Jack demanded eyes narrowed at the lady in a lab coat. "Let them go."

"Jack, it is okay," Kim shared, as she approached. "She wants to help."

"Science can wait," she remarked, a tired smile on her lips.

Milton analyzed the resting faces of the mythical creatures. He was relieved by their unharmed conditions. He rested his hand on a shoulder and shook. There was a little stirring but no other response.

"This must be heavy anesthesia."

"Not completely," she stated beside him. "Maxwell opted for something stronger, but he isn't a scientist or a doctor. He wouldn't understand. What we administered isn't something too concentrated, just enough for a good night sleep."

"I'm glad you think so," Jack remarked with a snort. "But from where I stand they look like they don't plan to wake up anytime soon."

Celine sighed. "Give it some time. What we planned was to have students check on them around the clock. If they become anything close to fully alert we are to administer the substance again or keep them calm until the next lab day arrives."

"I don't understand. Are these humans?" Sidney asked, disbelief in his voice. "I—Maxwell labs tests on humans? This can't be ethical and are those pointed ears? What is going on in here?"

Milton crossed the distance and put his hands on Sidney's shoulders. "Sidney, can you calm down? Good. We are kind of in a serious situation right now. And we need help. Can you do that? So take a deep breath and relax. These aren't humans. They are fairies and they have to get home. If they are away from home too long, they'll get sick. Please."

Sidney nodded firmly. "Okay."

Milton smiled then looked to Jack. "We need to work fast. My guess is Abigail and Maxwell decided they were done for the day."

"Can't be," Celine shared. "Abigail is scheduled for the first late shift of our Lab. Since our guests just arrived we didn't know how we were supposed to handle them until now. She will be back later in the night."

"Then we need to get them out before nightfall," Milton answered.

Milton ran his fingers through short red locks. He looked over at his companions, a frown on his lips. His eyes swept over the peaceful faces of the fairies. A whole species were depending on them.

* * *

Hey everyone! Seems like the team made it into the lab okay. So much is happening, isn't it?

Special thanks to reviewer:

Alexis1999, thanks for the review. An amazing story? Wow, you are too kind. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support.

The next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. And there are just a few chapters left till the end. What did you think of Celine? Can she be trusted? I'm curious to see what you all think. Feel free to leave a comment good or bad.

I would like to thank everyone for the reading, leaving reviews, leaving favorites, and following. It truly means a lot to see all the support. You all are truly amazing. Thanks so much.

Until Next Chapter,

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

 **Sixteen.**

Jack assessed their situation. He glanced at the faces around him, worried and uncertain of their chances. A gentle hand settled on his right shoulder and he gave Kim a smile. Jack looked to Milton who seemed curious. He understood there were so many obstacles before them, but he didn't wish to give up too soon.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "How do we plan to get all these fairies out of here?"

"Well, it has to be a little at a time," Milton commented. "If a large group of fairies leave at once, then someone will notice."

"Someone will notice if even five leave," Sidney said. "What is the difference?"

"Also, isn't Carson still under the influence of Mr. Power? He knows his name," Milton reminded.

A collective groan left the occupants of the room. It was a complicated situation and time was ticking by. They couldn't stand and ponder too long. They had to act whether they had a solid plan or not.

"Well, there are five of us," Jack stated. "If we leave with a small group each, then we should be fine. We wake them up and get them out of here."

"One problem, they still look like fairies," Sidney reminded.

"They'll change their ear shape and will throw some lab coats onto them. We can do this guys," Jack assured.

Kim stood beside Jack, a smile on her lips. "Jack is right. We have to try something."

"I'm sorry to throw off the plan, but I can't leave the lab. Or at least I can't leave the lab now. It'll be suspicious to leave too early," Celine commented.

"Then you'll stay," Jack replied. "Come on everyone. We need to wake these fairies up and get them home."

Jack watched as the others began to shake the fairies awake. The teen joined the effort and began shaking more beings awake. He stopped before Carson and was about to wake him, but Milton stopped him. He looked to his friend, confused by the action.

"No, not him. He is under Power's control. He can stay asleep and we'll take him with us. As long as he is in that state of unconsciousness, he shouldn't be susceptible to any persuasion. At least, I hope he isn't."

Despite Milton's uncertainty, he knew the redhead was correct. It would be best for them all if Carson remained unconscious. After they grouped together some of the fairies, Jack turned his attention to the door of Lab 1. They head out the door and each member led a small group of fairies. Jack pulled open the heavy lab door, a little surprised by the ease of their escape. Once they arrived at the dimly lit elevator lobby, he stopped before the elevator doors.

Jack turned to the others. "I'll go down first, so I can figure out what we should do then. Did you drive here Sidney?"

"Yes."

"We are going to see how many we can get into our cars. I'll call up my friends on campus. One of them has a car. It is a rather spacious SUV to be exact. We are in luck."

Kim walked toward Jack, worry in her eyes. "Be careful, Jack."

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry. I will be."

He entered the elevator with his group of 7 fairies. The ride down was silent, but he promised he could hear the anxious heart beats of the mythical creatures. He knew they were concerned, but he couldn't calm their worries. After they got out, they would be free to talk all day if they wanted. According to his brief chat with the personnel in the labs, he knew the back elevator led straight to the cafeteria. They would have to find a way to sneak through the most public place in the entire facility, but he knew they could. It was late in the afternoon and he was sure the cafeteria was partially empty.

The elevator pinged at the first floor. A sigh of relief escaped his chapped lips. He licked his cracked lips to treat the painful dryness. His mind wandered briefly to ChapStick. He waited for the doors to slide open and instructed his companions to prepare to exit quickly.

"Well, I was seriously being to worry. Are my elevators really this slow? I'm ashamed. And look how diligent you were with your plan. Hm, truly sad."

Jack's eyes widened.

* * *

Jack narrowed his eyes at Maxwell Power as he squeezed his way into the packed elevator. The male analyzed the occupants of the elevator and smirked. Jack should have known. Had they been too confident? He knew they had been too confident. Light jazz leaked from the speakers encasing them in a false sense of security.

"My favorite song," the man shared.

Jack growled inwardly.

When the doors opened again, he winced at the shocked looks on his companions faces. Maxwell Power ushered him and the others out of the elevator. Jack watched him step out just the doors closed behind him. He glanced at them, an amused smile on his face.

Maxwell Power glanced at them, brows raised. "Now, I'm truly shocked that this was your plan. I mean I expected something, but I didn't expect something so poorly executed. I hope this wasn't any of your ideas. That would be just embarrassing. Really what age do you think we leave in? I have cameras. My eyes are everywhere."

"Please, you have to understand. They can't stay here. They will die," Kim pleaded.

"Oh, I know all about that. My team will have something concocted. Believe me I don't want any of them dead. However will they serve a purpose? You don't have to worry for them, little girl."

Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Now, I'll give you two options. You can oppose me or you can help me get these lovely beings back to the lab. And I won't press chargers."

"You can't anyway," Milton remarked. "You'll be under investigation too. When they see these human like beings, they'll be very interested to see what else they can find out."

"Smart. I figured you were, but even if that is true you all have no more power. Now get going. Get them back to the lab."

Jack shook his head as they trudged back to the lab. He watched Celine's eyes grow wide at the sight of her boss. He noticed her fidget as he conversed with Maxwell. His heart weighed down in his chest as he watched the fairies file back into the room. He noticed Carson was still under a heavy sleep. They had planned to get him just as they were leaving, but it seemed that didn't matter anymore.

"Like I said before, consider yourself free to go. I have bigger plans and you all are really no threat. Oh and Sidney?"

Sidney's head snapped up at the sound of his name, eyes wide.

"Yes, I know you. I investigated a little when your face popped up on the security videos. Consider your summer lab program terminated. I may not press charges, but I can kick you out."

Sidney opened his mouth a couple times before he nodded.

"Celine? You know what we discussed right?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "Yes, Sir."

"Good, turn in everything within the hour. You are done here. Enjoy the rest of your career, if you still have one."

Maxwell Power walked to the Lab door, a small grin on his lips. Jack kept his eyes focused on the madman.

"Well, children and grad? Do try and have a nice life. Even if you've lost horribly, I'm sure you can salvage something good from this experience. Like never mess with someone more established and powerful than yourselves."

After his final words, Maxwell headed out of the lab.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sidney."

Sidney looked at Milton, a small smile on his lips. Milton was shocked by the carefreeness in the others face. He knew how important the lab experience was to him.

"I mean you told me to make sure I didn't get you fired and here we are," Milton commented.

"Milton, I understand why you were worried about me. I don't think I would have liked to work for a guy like that anyway. Really, I should thank you. Who knows what I would have been asked to do later on. I just wish we hadn't gotten caught. Those poor fairies."

"We just have to think this through carefully," Jack said. "I really think we still have a chance."

No one responded to his optimism and he didn't blame them, but there was something that burned bright within him. He had to hope and he had to give it a try. It may just take a little longer than they expected. Unfortunately, they were running out of time.

* * *

Milton lay upon his back, eyes focused on the ceiling. His mind wandered to a couple of hours ago. It was late in the evening and the sun already set for the day. A yawn escaped his lips, but he knew he couldn't get to sleep. The sound of his cellular device caught his attention. He turned onto his side, interested in the text message he received. A frown fell across his lips as he reviewed the words on the screen. His eyes widened.

"Jack!"

Hurried footsteps sounded outside his room, before Jack entered. He looked to his childhood friend, his cell phone in his hand. He handed the device to the male and waited. Careful eyes scanned the screen before he returned his attention to him. A small grin graced his lips.

"How?"

"Never mind how," Milton remarked. "We need to call up Kim, Sidney, Randy, and Brody."

Jack gave the red head a firm nod. He retrieved his cellphone from his pocket and typed into the device. He pushed the phone to his ear and waited for the person to pick up on the other side. Milton caught the hopeful glance in his eyes and smiled. They still had one more chance.

Maxwell Power Labs closed thirty minutes to midnight. Most of the scientists, lab assistants, and tech were gone for the night. Jack crept past the security with his friends. Earlier they had been worried, but were reminded that the night staff were a little lenient. A flash of Sidney's badge was all they needed.

The trip up to Lab 1 was a quiet journey. The others in the elevator watched as the numbers changed steadily. Jack caught the look in Randy and Brody's eyes. He remembered the drawn out conversation he had with them. It was a difficult story to deliver. The memory brought a frown to his lips. They needed all the help they could get it.

"Now, Lu called us just before everything is supposed to happen."

"Wait, so Maxwell hasn't arrived yet? Why not call us after?" Kim questioned.

"Well," Milton continued. "Lu plans to release the anesthesia into the air and Maxwell has to be exposed to it. It is best we get the fairies out as soon as he has been knocked unconscious."

Jack nodded in understanding. Appearing thirty minutes later wouldn't solve any problems. They had to be right there when the plan begun. He sent a silent thank you to Celine for her quick thinking. Despite the female's termination, she remembered the fairies. She wanted nothing more than to right a wrong and help their cause.

A ding, accompanied by a whoosh, filled the elevator. He pulled Kim from the elevator into the deserted lab hall. It was different from the atmosphere they witnessed in the early hours of the day. They trekked down the hall and disappeared into the same hidden hallway. For minutes, they waited. Jack kept his eyes glued to his watch, the second hand ticked ominously.

"It is done."

Jack looked to Milton and nodded. He looked to the others behind him and caught their attention. Soon they emerged from the hall and headed toward the lab 1. Milton shot a quick message to the one inside. He noticed the rollaway cart just beside the lab door. A box of face masks sat upon the cart, untouched.

"We have to all wear a mask. The leak is still very prominent."

"I guess that means the fairies are in a deep sleep," Kim shared.

"Yes," Milton confirmed. "We can't meet the same fate. We have to get them out the building. Lu should be opening the door any second."

The door opened on their side. A young female sporting a mask, ushered them inside. Jack gave his mask a pat for good luck before he entered. Once inside, the teens quickly got to work. Between the seven of them, it was a little difficult to move the handful of fairies in the room. Jack was thankful for the large specimen carts available for the larger lab specimen. It would a couple of trips, but they weren't too distraught about the situation.

"I came as soon as I got the text."

Jack froze at the male voice.

"Don't worry, this is Kellen, he is on our side."

Kellen smiled. "We need to hurry. I took over Abigail's shift. I convinced her that she has been working too hard and needed to take the next shift. The security cameras will be down, but not for long."

"Right," Lu nodded. "Alright, everyone we need to make this quick. We'll use our cars as well."

On their way out, Jack noticed Maxwell Power slumped against a wall in Lab Zero. He shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. A man with such a large ambition could only fall. He glanced at the others as they began to usher the fairies out of the lab. The time on his cellular device was exactly midnight.

"We are coming, Jerry," Jack whispered.

For once, Jack truly believed nothing could stop them.

* * *

Hello everyone! It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, the big escape has finally happened. Did you almost think they wouldn't make it? I did.

Special thanks reviewer:

Alexis1999, thanks for review. You love it? Well, I'm so glad to hear. Yes, Celine did a lot for the team in this chapter, despite being fired. Thanks for the support!

Well, this chapter was a little difficult to write. I didn't know how to get them out of the lab, but then it came to me while I was chatting on an excellent writing thread on FFnet. I am thankful to all those writers that inspired me to think out of the box.

Anyway, what did you think of the great escape? Any criticism is welcome, good or bad. Well, the next chapter is 15% (estimated) of the way done. Also, there are just 3 chapters left before the story is done. Feel free to check my profile for updates on this story and any other surprise news.

Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, followed, and leaves reviews. I appreciate every single one of you. You all are truly the best. Thanks again!

Until next chapter,

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

Seventeen.

A grin stretched across Zane's lips. He looked out over the large balcony of the castle. He rested his arms upon the stone marble post. He ran his fingers through his dark locks, a smile on his lips. He watched the pitiful fairies below, eyes focused on the gathering of the fairy people. He knew the fairies enjoyed dancing in the early morning. The people greeted the day with dance. A snort drifted from his lips. Soon all of them would be forced to acknowledge his power as King, very soon.

"Zane, I'm very impressed by your performance."

"Your highness, I'm pleased. As your faithful guard, I just wanted to tell you I'll continue to be ready for duty."

The king eyed him carefully before a soft smile graced his lips. Zane contained his excitement deep within his heart. It wouldn't be wise to expose too much to the old man. After all, he had come across as the perfect candidate for the throne, the perfect equal for Sloane. He tilted his body forward into a sudden bow.

"It is about time I check on my silly daughter."

"Your highness, allow me to check on her. I'm sure I can convince her to speak with me."

The king smiled. "I'm sure you can. Yes, you may. I wonder if I was too rash. Locking her in her room must come across as extreme to you, I'm certain."

"I understand. As king, we have to make difficult decisions."

"We?"

"I've misspoke. I should rephrase and -," he commented.

"No, you haven't," the older assured him. "You have great potential Zane. I wouldn't say you've misspoke just yet."

A large smile painted across his lips. He followed closely behind the king. Soft and light music drifted from below as the fairies commenced their morning dance. He smoothed out his royal guard attire. He couldn't wait to bring a new order to the kingdom.

-17-17-17

A light breeze whipped through Jack's hair as they moved further into the forest. He couldn't believe their luck. They transported the fairies with some difficulty, but they were able to get out without too much ruckus. He realized Maxwell Power would be discovered soon. Unfortunately, Maxwell Power wouldn't be jailed for his crimes, but it was fine. If they exposed Maxwell, then the fairies would be exposed with him. They couldn't risk it.

"I say we keep Carson in an unconscious until we cross into Golden territory. We need to make enough distance to break the binding on his mind," Milton stated, eyes on Carson in the wheel barrow.

Jack nodded as they continued into the forest. One of the female fairies took the lead and guided them. They moved into familiar territory. He pushed brush and branches from his vision. Treehouses lined each side of their path. They were once again in the living area of the in-betweens. He smiled at the faces that greeted them from above. He guessed not all the fairies were prejudice after all.

"Wait, shouldn't we find Jerry?" Jack asked.

Jack watched Kim's brows furrow after the question. He reached out and grabbed her hand. A smile graced her lips. His gaze landed on the treehouses on either side. He wondered how they would find their friend amongst all the individuals in the forest. He noticed a little head peek from behind a treehouse trunk.

"Hey, you over there!" Jack shouted.

The creature's eyes widened as the fairy stepped out. A young girl with mix matched eyes and golden wings emerged. She stood beside the tree, hands clenched by her sides. He watched Kim step forward, hand outstretched. Jack followed behind, curious.

"We aren't here to harm you. We just are looking for our friend, Jerry," Kim said.

She titled her mop of dirty blond hair to the side. "Who is that?"

"Remember Kim, a fake name," Jack stated. "Jerome. We are looking for Jerome."

The child's eyes lit up as she leapt up and down. She ran around the tree and then bolted down the path. Jack looked to the other fairies who were already following just as quickly. Jack shrugged his shoulders and followed. They arrived at a treehouse at the end of the lineup. The tree illuminated in the dark night sky. The girl circled the tree arms stretched out.

Kim eyes looked toward the treetop, finger pointed. "I think she is saying this is his home."

Jack took a deep breathe in. He wondered how Jerry was fairing. A lump formed in his throat. The last they met, Jerry was on the verge of death. He hoped the little time he spent in the forest would bring his health back.

"How will we get up there?" Milton asked.

Jack noticed one of the fairies was already on the task. The female leader leapt into the tree, wings unfurled from her back. She disappeared into the medium sized home built into the foliage of the tree. The soft beige face of the female fairy reappeared from the doorway. Her lips were in a thin line as she shook her head.

"He is still under the influence of that terrible man. He is still very weak and I wouldn't advise moving him. He is amongst his people and the magic of this place should be enough to bring him back to a healthy state. He has to stay or I fear our plans will go to waste."

Jack his bit his lips, but nodded. "What about Carson?"

She reappeared on the ground, eyes on Carson. "The fairy people have a way to break the bind on our mind. We must return back to the home we know. Carson hasn't been gone long. Just like your smart friend said. His unconscious state will break the hold, but his return to the lands he knows will terminate it. He hasn't been gone from the forests long. He will recover soon."

Jack smiled, relieved with the news about Carson, but still troubled about Jerry. Jerry had been gone from home too long and his healing process would be slower. He silently apologized to the fairy as they moved past the treehouse homes. He grabbed Kim's hand at the sight of the bridge ahead. Soon they would be at the castle.

"Clarice."

The female fairy turned at the name. "Yes, Levi."

"It seems the leader of the Royal Guard isn't as clueless as we may have hoped. He sent us a welcoming party."

Jack looked out beyond the brush. A handful of males and females in royal guard attire stood on the other side of the bridge. All the fairies wings' unfurled from their backs. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Royal Guard, remember we are not here to harm our own," Clarice shouted.

Jack watched the other fairies get into a ready stance. He watched Clarice's confident stance. He wondered how she had been passed over for the position of leader. She truly was a natural at leadership and he could tell her heart was golden unlike Zane.

"What do we do, Jack?" Kim asked. "We aren't fairies. We may be able to fight, but something tells me they won't be interested in hand to hand combat."

"We don't have time to fight them, Kim. We are going to have to figure out how to bypass them."

"I second Jack's words of wisdom," Sydney remarked.

A fairy male behind them gasped and dropped to the ground. Jack looked to the others, eyes widened.

Clarice eyed them. "Don't stand here and fight. You need to get to the Kingdom with Carson. I'll send Levi with you all. You'll need the fairy power."

"But it isn't fair to leave you all," Kim said.

Clarice sighed, eyes on the fairies flying toward them. "Zane, fooled us all. And he will fool the King. We can't let that happen, so forget us and go. I'm sorry to say your human abilities will not help you here."

Clarice ran her fingers through dark black locks. He watched her wings flutter on her back as she hovered above the ground. She took off after one of the fairies in the sky. Levi, a male fairy with dark red locks, pulled Carson from the wheelbarrow and threw the younger male over his back. The older fairy took off across the bridge. Jack grabbed Kim's hand and nodded to Milton and Sydney.

They bolted across the bridge. Shouts and screams drifted toward his ears as they ran beneath the airborne fights. Over the shouts he heard Milton's frantic shouts. He could barely make out the words over the cacophony. He looked to Milton and Sydney's taller forms running before them, but ignored the shouts. It was a stressful moment. Despite the surrounding chaos, the end of the bridge was in sight.

On the other side, Milton raised his arms and waved them. Jack chuckled at his behavior. He knew it wasn't the moment to laugh, but it eased the tension in his head. As he neared the end, he was able to make out Milton's words.

"The bridge, Jack!"

Jack's eyes widened in horror. The sound of snapping rope caught his attention and he hurried, Kim's hand still in his as she trailed behind. There was a tug at his arm as the sound of Kim's shrieks drifted to his ears. Milton grabbed his arm and dug his feet through the ground with the help of Sydney. Jack made eye contact with Milton as he grunted and pulled. Kim hung by his arm suspended in air.

Jack lost his grip.

-17-17-17-17

Tears rolled down Kim's eyes as Jack's face grew distant. Her heart drifted to her throat, arm still outstretched for Jack's hand. The wind whipped her blond locks around as she descended into the abyss. A hand grabbed her own and she began to rocket upward. Her heart pounded as she ascended above the chasm and over heads. Bright blue eyes met her own.

"Don't worry Miss."

Kim's body began to descend to the ground right beside Jack. Jack launched his body at her, arms thrown around her frame.

"I don't have the best of luck out here it seems," she stated, heart pounding.

"Kim, I'm so sorry."

She patted Jack's back. "It is fine, I'll be okay. You didn't drop me on purpose."

She looked over Jack at Levi who beamed, arms crossed. She pushed on Jack's shoulders and met his moistened eyes.

"We have to focus," she reminded, tears in her own eyes. "There is a whole kingdom to save."

Jack nodded, dark brown locks frazzled. "I don't think I can take all this anymore."

"Is that Jack Brewer giving up I hear?" She giggled.

Jack took a deep breath and took a hold of her face. "I was so scared, Kim. I was so scared. This can't keep happening to you."

"Jack, really I'm fine."

Jack nodded as he took a hold of her hand. Milton and Levi were several feet ahead of them. Kim heart still pounded in her chest, but she was able to focus on the task ahead of them. They continued to jog toward the castle. A familiar gate keeper caught their attention. Levi argued with the fairy until the male opened the door.

She giggled at the male who narrowed his eyes at Jack. Jack left quite an impression on the male, she guessed. Once they arrived amongst the people of the kingdom, they made the trek up the long hill. Once they entered the castle, Kim took a second to admire the tree in the rounded room of the castle. It was truly a sight to behold. Watching the tree brought her mind to a state of rest, and brought about a sense of peace. There were about to face the King and Queen, unaccompanied by Sloane. One wrong step and they would end up in jail for certain. She gulped as two familiar thrones came forward. A frown stretched across his lips. Zane sat in one of the thrones, lips quirked into a cruel smile.

"You came all this way for the King and Queen. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but they are on important business elsewhere."

Zane's smile grew wider.

-17-17-17-17-

Hello everyone! I know it has been years since I've updated. I apologize. Hopefully, this chapter made up for it.

Special thanks to Kkxo for following the story.

A lot has happened to the team in the chapter. Like, I stated before the story is winding down, just two more chapters left. The next update is 20% (estimated) of the way done. The next update will actually be pretty quick, so stay tuned. Feel free to check out my profile for up to date news on this story. And I apologize for the odd pagebreak. The document manager had a problem.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. Your support means a lot to me, so thanks! You all are too kind.

Until next chapter,

Bye


	18. Chapter 18

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

Eighteen.

Zane arose from the throne, a smile on his lips. Jack watched the male fairy approach them. He narrowed his eyes at the relaxed state of the male before him. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The King and Queen were nowhere to be found.

"Where is Carson?" Kim asked.

"Carson is resting in the dungeons with Levi, the traitor."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the male, and then clenched his fists. "You have no power to throw them into any dungeon."

"Oh, but I do. As future King, I have all the power in the world. There has been news of the imps growing wilier. I can't say the King and Queen have time to deal with insignificant matters."

"You lied to them," Milton said.

Zane looked to the red head, a soft look on his face. "Lie, such a strong word. I simply fabricated on a true event. Weren't we attacked by Imps? Now, it may be dangerous for the King and Queen to venture outside the castle to Imp territory but for the good of their people it was necessary. They were accompanied with the finest royal guard members I know. The aim wasn't to put their lives in danger."

"What was the aim then?" Jack questioned.

"Distraction of course. How else was I going to present my truth when you all were here? You'll be sent to the dungeons and I'll explain my findings. The princess is locked in her room. There really isn't anyone that can stop me."

Zane returned to the throne and took a seat. A group of burly fairies emerged and took a hold of them.

"You can't do this," Sidney hollered. "They'll find out the truth."

"Of course they will. I plan to tell them the truth, just not your truth. Please enjoy your stay in the dungeons. Only the best for humans."

Jack struggled against the tight grip. It seemed their situation was bleak. He glanced at Kim's tightlipped expression. Their eyes met and he gave her a firm nod. Jack broke the hold on him and launched his fist at the male guard's gut. A sharp pain spread throughout his head as he plummeted to the ground. His vision cleared and a male fairy stood over him. Soft footsteps drifted toward his ears.

Zane loomed over him, eyes bright. "Did you really think your human fighting techniques would work against fairies and their magic? I'm sorry but you must be mistaken."

"What is the meaning of this?" a male voice called out.

All eyes turned toward the two figures entering the throne room. Jack's heart stopped at the sight of the King and Queen. Both fairy figures seemed cold as they stood and watched them. He imagined Zane's tale had been convincing.

"Your majesty," Zane greeted. "It is good to see you both have arrived safely from your journey. It seems the humans have reentered our world with intentions to destroy us for good. Don't worry, I have them apprehended."

The King entered the room and narrowed his eyes at Jack. A lump formed in Jack's throat at the sight of the powerful leader before him. The King and Queen headed toward their thrones, guards trailing behind. They took their positions in their rightful place. Zane stood to the side, a twisted grin on his lips.

"Your majesty, please hear us out. Your kingdom is in grave danger. Zane isn't who you think he is," Kim remarked.

Jack watched the expression on their faces and was disappointed by the indifference. It was clear the words of a human had no weight in a fairy world. He looked upward and prayed for the best before he returned his attention to the King and Queen.

"Ah, if it isn't my daughter, Sloane," the king announced.

Jack's eyes widened. He turned his head, straining his neck to see. A few feet away was Sloane. She strolled into the throne room as if she hadn't just been locked in her room. Jack looked to Zane whose eyes grew wide. He wondered if the psychotic fairy knew Sloane had escaped while his carefully crafted plan unfolded.

"Father, Mother," she curtsied. "Nice to see you as always."

"Sloane," Zane called out, approaching the princess. "When did you leave your room? I never –"

Two guards blocked his path, brows furrowed and arms crossed.

Sloane raise a single brow, eyes on the male. "Don't come any closer Zane. My father and mother may have been fooled once, but they won't be fooled again."

Zane glanced at the King and Queen, shocked. "Your majesties."

"Zane, I must say I'm disappointed. Here I thought I chosen the correct candidate for my daughter's hand in marriage, but obviously I was the one who misspok."

"I truly don't understand, your king," Zane said.

"Of course you wouldn't," the Queen stated. "Your ambition clouds your better judgement, doesn't it? We know who you really are. If it weren't for Sloane escaping her room and taking us to Carson in the dungeons, we wouldn't have guessed it."

Zane's eyes narrowed as the guards surrounded him. "You've made a grave mistake. I'm the future of this Kingdom. Years from now you'll look back and wonder what you've done. I'm the only suitable match for this throne. And you both know it."

"Actually, there on the balcony, I began to notice your true self. A man of your status should never utter such a thing to their King. Your arrogance truly showed early today. I could read you pretty well, but I decided I misheard. It wasn't until I spoke with Sloane and Carson that I realized I was right. I must say the combination of Carson and Sloane's truths opened my eyes. I'm truly grateful to the both of them."

"Your highness, I'm touched," Carson replied.

Jack turned to the left and spotted Carson emerging from a hall with Levi on his trail. A tiny smile stretched across his lips.

"Guards unhand these humans immediately, or face the consequences."

The tight grip on Jack loosened.

The king looked to them. "We apologize for any harm that may have come your way by the misguidance of one of our former royal guards."

Zane thrashed about in the grip of the guards. "You can't do this to me. My position has been passed down in my family for centuries."

"We can do as we wish. You expressed strange behavior, Zane. Behavior I expected from an Imp which leads me to believe you are an in-between. You should be sent to live with the others, but I respect them more than you. No, you will spend your days in our dungeons for endangering the kingdom."

"Yes, I am an in-between, but I'm not the only one. Carson and Jerome are just as close to my mentality as any other imp."

"No, Carson and Jerome are nothing like you," Sloane stated as she approached. "Carson and Jerome are kind and not manipulative like you. All these years you've hidden your true identity. You did your best to sidetrack my parents. It is something unforgivable."

"I could have made this kingdom great," Zane promised.

Sloane laughed and then narrowed her eyes. "This Kingdom is already great. Take him away."

The guards pulled Zane toward the left and to the dungeons. The shrieks and protests of the fairy drifted toward their ears. Jack stared, in awe, at the event that happened. The King let a sigh escape his lips. He looked upon them, a tired expression on his face.

"Honestly, I owe you all a great apology. It seems I had been deceived from the very start. Ah, and Zane was so promising. How will I ever find another like him?" the king asked.

"You want no one like him, my dear," the queen stated. "He wasn't true to us from the start. You shouldn't wish for anyone like him. I'm certain there are able candidates for our daughter. We may have misjudged, Carson and Jerome. For in-betweens they hold a loyalty to this Kingdom I have never seen before."

"No apologies necessary," Jack remarked.

The King shot Jack a look. "Consider it even for causing so much grief for our people to begin with. If Jerome didn't run, we wouldn't have been entangled in this mess, human."

Jack closed his mouth.

"Now father that isn't fair," Sloane stated, standing by his throne.

The queen rested a hand upon his arm, a smile on her lips. The King looked to them both and sighed.

"Yes, well, I've experienced enough adventure for tonight. You humans are all free to go. I thank you for all you have done to protect this Kingdom. It has been reported that you returned over hundred fairies back to their home. You brought back my daughter's friends. The kingdom thanks you."

Kim bowed, a smile on her lips. "We couldn't let the kingdom face such danger. We had to do the best we could. We didn't work alone, we had many friends help us. There many fairies that helped, like Clarice."

"Ah, Clarice. Dear, I always knew there was something great about her," the Queen beamed. "Well, we are thankful for everyone that helped."

All the humans bowed at the praise.

"Although, it pains me to say this. We consider you humans as friends of the kingdom. You are no longer strangers to us," the King shared.

"We can visit if we want?" Sidney inquired.

"That is not what I'm saying," the king bellowed. "Have you lost your mind? Do you think we would let humans frolic in our world? Foolish talk. No, I simply acknowledge your help to the kingdom anything else is too risky and too costly. Now, you are welcome to leave."

Jack frowned at the brashness, but smiled all the same. It was clear the King and Queen were grateful. On the way out of the kingdom, they were greeted by the royal guards and their temporary leader Clarice. She bowed to them and they returned the gesture.

"We thank you all for returning us to our home," Clarice said.

"Believe me, we thank you for allowing us to get this far," Jack stated.

"I consider you all a friend of the people. Thank you."

Jack smiled. "Our pleasure."

"Alright, I think we've thanked everyone enough for the day. Who would like something to eat?" Jack questioned.

Clarice laughed. "Maybe we can talk the king into a celebration. It wouldn't be nice to let you all leave without a reward."

"I don't think he is interested in throwing a party for our achievement," Milton explained.

Clarice ignored his statement and proceeded into the kingdom. Jack let out a heavy breath and looked to Kim. A smile stretched across her lips.

"We did it, Jack. All of us."

Jack nodded and then remembered something. "Jerry, Kim we got to see Jerry before we leave. Who knows if we'll be able to come back?"

Before they could disappear into the woods, the King and Queen invited them to stay for dinner. Jack was a little intimidated by the invitation. It was only moments before that the King was insistent on their departure. With an extreme level of hesitance, Jack followed the others back into the large castle.

-18-18-18-18-18-18-18

Jack rested his hand on Jerome's hand. The male fairy laid outstretched, in his bed. On either side, Carson and Sloane sat in a chair watching over him. He winced at the male's fragile state. Jerome had barely been home more than a few hours. He expected the fairy would still be sick.

Jack's brows furrowed, heart heavy in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Jerry or Jerome,"

Jerome coughed, a hand upon his heart. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest up and remain here."

Sloane looked to her friend, a smile on her lips. "The most important thing is that evil man has no control over my friends. Some distance truly broke the hold he had on both him and Carson."

"We are glad," Kim said.

Carson looked to Jack, eyes narrowed and then he arose. The fairy male gestured toward the wooden chair. Jack shook his head, but complied after an effective glare. He took a seat and let out a heavy breath. For a few minutes, they all sat in silence and listened to Jerome's steady breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

"We better go," Jack commented, eyes on Jerome's peaceful face. "This isn't exactly our world."

"You are right. You don't belong here," Carson reminded.

Jack glared at Carson who smirked.

"Will Jerry be okay?" Kim asked.

Sloane tightened her grip on Jerry's hand. "He will. Now that he is home he has an even better chance of recovery. Do not worry, all is well, thanks to all. No, Jack don't think about what led you all here. It was meant to be. If this all hadn't happened, no one would have uncovered the truth behind Zane."

Jack thought over the statement and realized the truth. Zane had done an excellent job of keeping himself out of trouble. He was unassuming and charming. No one would have guessed he was an in-between with bad intentions. In a sense, everything happened for a reason.

"I'm more than thankful to you all," she smiled, eyes on Jerry. "Without you things could have been much worse. Crazy human or not. The future of our world will be better for it."

Carson nodded, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Zane is out of the way. Sloane and Jerry can finally get together. Jerry, now that is the real King."

Sloane flushed and smacked Carson's arm. "Don't say foolish things. Jerome and I are friends."

Jack chuckled at the mini fight between them. He turned to his friends and then looked out the tiny window in the treehouse. It was pitch black outside. It was time for them to leave. He bid the fairies a farewell and then headed out the treehouse and made the short trek home with the guidance of Sloane.

"Forget what my father says," Sloane stated. "You are always welcome here."

Jack watched Sloane walk across the forest floor and disappear into the darkness.

"Well, I'm tired," Sidney stated. "I'm looking forward to my bed. Thanks for the interesting adventure."

Jack snorted. "I'm glad you found it interesting. Honestly, it seemed you were scared most of the time."

"Though that maybe, I would have felt like an idiot later if I didn't take part in the adventure. As a scientist, discovering a whole new world is quite a dream. Don't you think, Milton?"

Milton yawned. "I think I'm done discovering for a week."

Jack laughed. "Come on everyone, we better get going."

They departed from the forest and headed on home.

-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18

The soft chorus of the night surrounded the house. Jack ended his phone conversation with Kim and proceeded toward the basement. He flipped the switch, adjusting his eyes to the bright lights. He shoved his hand into the pockets of his pajama pants as he walked downstairs. He trudged to the door in the basement and double checked the lock. He glanced around the room and spotted the abandoned inflatable mattress. A soft chuckled left his lips at the memory of the stubborn fairy.

Deep down he knew he would miss the crazy antics of the young fairy. Despite all the pranks and headaches, he couldn't deny he had some fun. He never thought he would save fairies from a crazed business man or save an entire kingdom. At the end of the day, he looked back on everything with a fondness in his heart.

Jack packed up the mattress and the extra linen in a closet. He scanned the room before he headed toward the staircase. He turned off both light switches. Darkness flooded the basement as Jack closed the door. He headed back to his room, a small smile on his lips.

-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18

Hello Everyone! Yes, an early update for you all. Hope you all enjoyed it.

The next chapter is 30% (estimated) of the way done. I may have it up early like this chapter, but it depends. The next chapter is the last chapter. Yes, the very last chapter of the whole story! I'm excited. Stay tuned to see how it all ends.

Feel free to leave any comments, good or bad. I'm curious to see what you thought about the chapter. My favorite scene to write was the part in the beginning with Zane. He was extra confident about himself.

I would like to thank all those who read, follow, favorite, and review. You all are amazing. Thanks for the continuous support.

Until next chapter,

Bye


	19. Chapter 19

**Fairy Dust Not Included**

* * *

Nineteen.

It had been a week since the incident in the woods. Jack admitted his days have been boring. He wouldn't confess his boredom out loud, because he valued the silence. After trampling through forests and running across bridges, he was content with sitting on the couch. He decided to stay on campus a week or more. The next day he would be back at home for the summer.

He switched the television on while he replied to Kim's messages. They both were easing into their new relationship status. It had been difficult to discuss their relationship when they were on the run from wild fairies and an insane business man.

A thought crossed his mind as he surfed the channels. Maxwell Power hadn't showed up in the news recently. He wondered if that was a good or bad sign. After all, they hadn't been able to turn him in for his wrong doings. Exposing his plans would have been a free ticket to the fairy world for the rest of humanity. They let the man go and there was nothing else that could be done.

He let out a yawn as he pressed buttons on the television remote. The sound of footsteps grew closer. He looked toward the owner of the sound and wasn't shocked by Milton's appearance. The redhead fashioned some jeans and a collared dark navy blue shirt. A white lab coat rested upon his right arm.

Milton eyed him, brows raised. "Are you planning to be a bum all day?"

"Joke all you want. I'm still recovering from our heroic adventures," Jack said.

"Heroic adventures?" Milton commented. "Hardly heroic. At the end of the day the fairies practically saved themselves."

Jack snorted at the comment and watched Milton head to the kitchen for a snack. While Milton rummaged, Jack returned his attention to the television screen. He glanced at the latest response to his message from Kim. A chuckle left his lips as he sent another reply.

"Hey, Jack? Don't be angry or anything, but didn't you just buy a full box of Pop Ups yesterday?" Milton questioned, head deep inside the pantry.

Jack leapt to his feet and headed toward the kitchen. He looked over Milton's body and frowned at the empty carton. He glanced around his body in search of a culprit. His eyes landed on Milton's perplexed gaze and he crossed his arms. It was obvious, a little too obvious.

"After all this, you want to joke around Milton? Where are my snacks?" Jack asked.

"I'm serious, Jack. I don't even like Pop Ups. I told you," Milton frowned, eyes on his watch. "Crap, I'm late for orientation. I'll see you later tonight, right?"

Jack eyed the empty box and waved Milton away. "Right, tonight."

He kept his eyes on the empty box as Milton shut the door in the background. For a second, he thought he heard the sound of laughter. He looked toward the basement door, but then shook his head. It looked like he would be stopping by the store a little later that night.

-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-

"I've decided on taking summer classes. There is a really tough class in my major and I want to focus all my attention on it."

Jack nodded, a smile on his lips. He rested his hands behind his head as he gazed at the twinkling stars above. On his right, Kim described her plans further. He looked to the time and realized Milton should be back soon or later. He covered Kim's hand with his own. He smiled when she paused.

"Yes, Jack?"

Jack shrugged, eyes still on the stars. "Nothing, continue."

He watched Kim look at their joined fingers, a smile on his lips. After the pause, she continued on excitedly about her summer plans while Jack listened. A rustling sound caught his attention for a brief second, but he ignored the interruption.

"I think I had enough learning for the semester. I'm going to enjoy my summer like I always do," Jack shared. "I did my best this semester and I'm going to celebrate it with a long vacation."

Kim rolled her eyes and Jack smiled at the action. A frown settled on his lips as he noticed a bright light flashing in the distance. He looked to Kim and noticed she was on her phone. He let go of her hand and got to his feet. Kim eyed him from her sitting position, brows raised. Jack put a finger to his lips, signaling for quiet. He pointed to the forest and the light. Kim nodded and then followed him. They stopped at the edge of the forest.

"What are you looking for? Did you find something?"

Jack looked to Kim, heart hammering in his chest. He whirled on the spot and nearly fainted at the sight before him. Before them, barefoot and smiling bright, was none other than Jerry. Jack staggered back at the sudden presence of the fairy. He hardly noticed Kim's own shock, but her grip on his hand said it all.

"The heck Jerry? Could you not appear like that?" Jack said, eyes narrowed.

A smile stretched across the fairy's face.

"And what are you doing back here? You haven't been home a week. Aren't you still weak?" Jack questioned, concerned for the other's health.

Jerry rocked back and forth on his feet, a tired grin on his lips. Jack sighed. It was obvious the other was still weak from his travels in the human world. He placed a hand on Jerry's shoulder. He analyzed the face of the other and was pleased to know he looked less pale. There was a bit more color in the other's cheeks.

"It is great to see you well, Jerry," Kim smiled, wrapping her arms around Jerry. "I had been so worried. We couldn't really contact you to keep up to date on your health. You are well, right?"

Jerry nodded with a little less strength, but Jack could tell he was on his way to a speedy recovery.

"I wanted to thank you," Jerry said.

Jack paused and then looked to Kim. "Thank us? For what?"

Jerry looked to his bare feet, hands clasped before him. "For getting me home?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, brows furrowed. "Can't say I really helped. I got you into a lot more trouble than –"

"Come with me."

Jack raised a brow. Once again, Jerry was always ready to interrupt a conversation that no longer interested him. He looked over at Kim who shrugged. It was a Friday night and they both had nothing better to do. In the distance, Milton's voice called out to them. He waved at his redheaded friend. Milton spotted Jerry and walked over.

"Jerry, what are you doing here? You should be back home in bed," Milton said. "I'm sure you aren't well."

Jerry gave them a tired smiled, before he disappeared into the woods. Jack looked at Kim and then Milton. They shrugged and walked ahead of him. He pushed through the trees and followed the fairy that led them. Only seconds later, they emerged in a familiar neighborhood.

"My grandmother's neighborhood," Kim whispered.

"Jerry, tell us what is going on?" Jack asked, a little annoyed by the lack of information.

Jerry shook his head and took a seat on the forest floor, legs crossed. He looked up at them, eyes twinkling. Jack eyed the other, awaiting an explanation.

Jerry pointed, eyes bright. "Go get her."

"Who?" Kim frowned and then looked at Jerry. "My grandmother? You mean my grandmother?"

Jerry nodded, a smile on his lips. Jack looked to Kim who didn't say a word. He offered to follow, but Kim told him to stay. She disappeared down the road toward her grandmother's house. While Kim was gone, Jack focused his attention on Jerry. Jerry's eyes were closed and his arms rested upon his thighs. A cough escaped his lips as he breathed.

"Jerry, you obviously aren't completely fine. You should get home and get some rest. If you want, we could chat some other time. I consider us on good terms. We might even be friends," Jack insisted.

"Jack is right, Jerry. Jack may be heading out of town soon, but I'll be up here all summer. There is no such thing as goodbye with us. If that is why you are out here, don't worry. Consider us your new friends."

Hurried footsteps caught Jack's attention. He spotted Kim and her grandmother not too far away. The elder woman was dressed in sleeping attire and a thick shawl draped her upper half.

Gam's eyes widened. "Kimberly, whatever is going on I don't understand and –"

Jack watched Kim's grandmother slowly approach Jerry who sat motionless on the forest floor. Kim's Grandmother stopped right before Jerry, eyes wide. Jerry arose from the ground and offered his hand to her. Without a trace of hesitation, the older woman took a hold of his hand. Jerry looked at them over his shoulder.

"Come with me."

Jack nodded, speechless by the interaction. He took a hold of Kim's hand as they followed Jerry into the woods. The route seemed familiar. They had traversed the woods before on their search for answers from the Fairy Kingdom. Before Jack could voice his questions, Jerry stopped in the middle of a clearing.

Jerry kept his back turned to them as he let go the old woman's hand. He looked over his shoulder again, a smile on his lips. "I want to thank you all. I had no idea what to give you, but then I thought this would be okay."

Jack pondered Jerry's statement. Really there was no need for thanks. Bright lights erupted from the trees around them, twinkling different colors as they floated. Curious faces emerged from behind tree trunks and from within treetops. Lighthearted music drifted amongst them as the lights spun and danced around them.

A gasp left Gam's mouth and Jack's own heart stopped. Barefooted mythical creatures emerged from the forest around them, gentle smiles on their faces. A few began to sway and hop to the music. Jack watched the fairies shout and cheer arms thrown up in the air as they danced around each other.

"I don't understand, what is this?" Jack asked.

Jerry stood on his side, arms crossed. He gestured to the right, where familiar faces emerged and entered the clearing.

"Sloane, Carson?" Milton called out.

"Most humans talk a lot about the nightly festivities of our people. Usually, in their myths I presume," Sloane shared, arms outstretched. "Yet, no human has ever seen such a sight as this. Jerry didn't know what to give you for your help, so he gave this to all of you. A glimpse into what true fairy magic looks like. Stay and take part in our festivities. There is much to celebrate."

Carson scoffed beside her. "As usual, you your princess act is annoying."

Sloane giggled. "I do it to annoy you."

Kim's eyes sparkled at the sounds and lights. Her eyes fell on his, a smile on her lips. She took a hold of both Jack's hands and pulled in further into the merriment. Jack watched fairies large and small dance on either side of them.

"Wow," Jack said.

"I know right. Isn't it beautiful, Jack?" Kim questioned.

"No, wow as in, I can't believe Jerry thought this cheesy party would be a good enough gift in return for our heroics."

Kim socked him in the right arm and he grunted from the impact. He chuckled at the look on her face.

Jack raised his arms in silent surrender. "I'm joking. It is nice and carefree out here. A little cheese never hurt."

"Humans like us would never get to see something like this. I am happy for my grandmother. As a child she had grown up loving fairies and finally she has a chance to be reunited with them."

Jack watched Kim's line of vision. A chuckle escaped his lips at the sight the older woman dancing with a young male fairy. He guessed the party wasn't as cheesy as it looked. Before he offered his hand to Kim, Jerry appeared and grabbed Kim's hand. Jack frowned at the action, but laughed at the sight of Jerry flapping his arms and shuffling his feet near Kim. He gave the fairy a few moments before he cut in and took Kim's hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kim looked to him, eyes soft. "I don't know. Honestly, I think Jerry may be a better dancer than you."

"I don't consider that a fair comparison," Jack commented. "Fairies, I've heard, are the ultimate dancers."

She giggled lightly, eyes focused on the bright colors of the forest. The light and playful music circled around them.

"I'm shocked, Jackson," she commented. "You used to be too embarrassed and uptight to dance with me."

"People change," Jack shared.

"People do change," she smiled.

The shouts and hollers of the people faded to the background as Jack dipped his head and connected his lips with Kim's.

-19-19-19-19-19-19

"Wow, I never thought we'd find ourselves partying with the myths of Seaford," Milton shared as they emerged from the forest back at their place.

Jack's heart warmed at the memory of the dance with Kim. Fairies were party creatures and he knew they would dance into the night. Unfortunately, he grew tired from the activities and they had to part ways. Kim headed with her grandmother back to her place, but promised they would talk later.

"I didn't either," Jack replied.

Jerry emerged from the forest behind them. "Did you like my gift?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I thought you would still be at the party. Aren't fairies party animals?"

Jerry smiled.

"Now, Jerry, you know you can't keep popping in and out like this," Milton nagged. "That is what started all the trouble in the first place. You have to be careful from here on out. You can't come visit us as frequently. Maxwell Power is still out there and I'm certain it wouldn't be a surprise if he renewed his hunt."

Jerry frowned at the news. Jack looked at the fairy and sighed. He understood his disappointment. It was clear that some connection had been formed between the three of them. There was a friendship slowly forming and he could feel it too.

"I guess you'll visit me then?" Jerry grinned.

Jack snorted. "Are you insane? The fairy world is just more dangerous if not more than our world. I don't know how you can stand it."

Jerry chuckled. "A little bit of magic helps."

Jack groaned, shaking his head. "Gosh, are all fairies lame?"

After a few seconds, Jack watched Jerry looked at the ground a frown on his lips.

Jack placed his hand upon Jerry's shoulder. "Hey, I'm joking. We'll visit. Just don't expect every day. We are human after all."

Jerry beamed. "There is so much you still should know about us. I'll show you everything."

Milton grinned. "Intriguing. I'll be up for discovering more about your culture."

"Yes, there is much to learn."

Jack snorted. "Well, you're guaranteed a visit from Milton."

"Not you?" Jerry frowned.

"In addition to me."

Jerry laughed and then disappeared right before their eyes. Jack frowned and then looked to Milton.

"Did he just –?"

"Teleport again?" Jack fumed, interrupting Milton. "Jerry! You better not be causing trouble and where did all my snacks go?"

There was rustling in the forest before them. A small smile fell across his lips at the sight. He ran a hand over his face, suddenly exhausted. He threw his arm around Milton's shoulder. A thought crossed his mind.

"Remind me to always keep the basement closed. Who knows what else could wander into our lives."

Milton nodded. "I don't know. Now I'm curious. Maybe next it'll be an extraterrestrial."

"Oh, don't you say that aloud. I don't want some alien touching down in the backyard all of a sudden. I'm exhausted."

Jack followed a laughing Milton back through the basement door. While Milton disappeared into his room, he traveled to the couch in the living room. He ran his fingers through his hair. He turned his head to his right. He nearly had a heart attack at the sight before him.

Jack said, shaking his head. "I thought you went home?"

Jerry smiled, resting on the couch on the other end. Jack laughed to himself as he turned his attention away from Jerry. The fairy tapped his shoulder and Jack gave him his full attention. He spotted a box of Pop Ups in the other's hand. He winced at the box. He recognized the recently purchased snack.

"I don't even know why I try and protect my snacks," Jack commented. "You are clearly too crafty for me."

"Yes."

Jack snorted as he watched Jerry fight with the plastic packaging before tearing into the wrapper with his teeth. The fairy offered him a toasted pastry, a grin on his lips. The taller of the two shrugged and accepted the treat.

"Milton was right, you know?" Jack said. "You can't keep popping in here like this. Maxwell I'm certain won't give up the fight. We only temporarily defeated him."

Jerry ignored him for a few seconds before he looked to him. "I know."

Jack glanced at the fairy before giving him a firm pat on the back. "I'll pull out that mattress in the basement. But you go back tomorrow morning. I'm sure your friends will wonder about you."

A blinding smile stretched across Jerry's face.

"Wow, you are truly a child," Jack remarked, heading toward the basement.

He didn't listen to Jerry's protests as they headed down the steps. He was shocked to see the fairy get to bed without a fuss. Jack crossed his arms, brows raised at the sight.

"No midnight dance solos?"

Jerry shook his head. "No, I know you both want to sleep."

"Wow, is that maturity I'm detecting?" Jack asked.

Jerry grunted as a reply.

"Night, Jerry."

The smaller mythical creature yawned in reply. Jack smiled and then turned on his heel. He headed up the stairs, closing the door behind him. He caught the sight of the television and frowned at the familiar face of Maxwell Power. Jack bit his lip as he turned off the television. Milton had been correct. Jerry had to stay in his own world as often as possible. Maxwell Power was an ambitious man. He could be sure the business man had plans to capture the fairies again. He stuffed his hands within his pockets as he strolled back to his room.

Jack rested upon his bed, eyes to the ceiling. He thought over all that happened and promised to lend a helping hand to the fairy people no matter the circumstances. It didn't matter all the trouble they faced, at the end of the day Jerry was a friend. And Jack was nothing but fiercely loyal and reliable. If Maxwell Power decided to renew his efforts, Jack and his friends would be ready. He was certain of it.

-19-19-19-19-19

Hello internet Readers! My gosh! This is it! This is the end! I was so excited I couldn't wait to post it.

Special thanks to Reviewer:

Alexis1999, thanks for the review. I'm an amazing author? You are too kind. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the support.

Alright, this is the end. I had so much fun typing out this story. It was truly an interesting adventure. Feel free to let me know what you thought about the story or the last chapter. My favorite part is the fairy party. It was cheesy, but I felt like it was supposed to be in the chapter.

I would like to give a standing ovation to all those who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. All the support has been so great. I truly am happy with all the awesome feedback. You all are beyond amazing.

For a while, I debated on whether this would be the last story I write here or not, but I realized I have too many ideas. That being said, there will be a new story coming out very soon. Stay tuned! I'm pretty excited about it.

Once again, thanks all of you.

Until Next Story,

Bye


End file.
